Harry Potter GX
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if Harry potter found a spell that reverses time for him but lets him keep his memories and uses it to get a new life from the one he had. I know I am not at the best at summaries so please give this story a chance. Rated M for later chapters the main pairing will be Harry/Alexis. I will also be Adding one of my OC's
1. prologe

**Hey people here I am with a new story and this will be a second harry potter/ yugioh GX crossover. I would like to thank kankuro236 for the inspiration to write this story and before anyone asked I will be using a deck that someone who knew that Harry potter is a wizard would be able to guess. This is the first chapter and it may seem a bit cliché to all my other Yugioh GX crossovers but please give it a chance.**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just escaped from Voldemort right after I got the triwizard cup from the end of the tournament and I decided I had enough. Enough of Voldemort coming after me, enough of everyone treating me like I'm special, and enough of being Dumbledore's pawn. A few days after I had gotten back to Hogwarts from the graveyard I had faced Voldemort in I was researching a spell.

I had gotten permission from Dumbledore to use books from the forbidden section and the spell I found would turn back the hands of time for me. After practicing enough in the room of requirement I was ready to try it on myself. I pointed my wand at myself and uttered the spell "Tempus reversal" and for a second I thought the spell hadn't worked.

I had been proven wrong when I felt a searing pain all over my body as it started shrinking but my memories remained intact. The next thing I knew I was on the back on the ground looking up into the night sky filled with stars and a full moon. After a few moments I saw a car rushing toward me but after a few milliseconds the car had screeched to a halt.

After a few moments more someone in a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants with black combat boots and a white trench coat. I felt him pick me up and said "don't worry kid we'll find your parents" and then he noticed the note that was in my hand. He took it and said "So your name is Harry and you're a year old at least I have something to work on."

Seto's P.O.V

I started out my day like always woke up had breakfast got dressed and headed to work after dropping mokuba off at school. After walking through the doors and heading up to my office in the elevators the secretary that I had hired stopped me. "Mr. Kaiba you have a call on line one" and I responded "from who" and she said "from a Mrs. Gardner."

I said "keep her on hold for a few minutes and then patch her through" and as I sat down at my desk the call had come through and I muttered "Stupid secretary" and said "So what do you want at this time in the day." She said "What I can't call my boyfriend" and I said "not on the company line because I am expecting an important call from a businessman in the America."

She said "well I'll make this quick then since it is raining could you maybe send one of your limos to take me and my friends to the mall." I thought about it for a minute and finally came to a decision "sure why not" and she said "thanks so much Seto." I said "don't worry about it you are after all my girlfriend so why not."

As she hung up I got back to the new duel disk system for the school that I had created and then the phone rang again. After about an hour and a half the businessman called and we had agreed on an agreement that would benefit the both of us. So after the call I had lunch and then walked back to the office and got ready to go home about 5 hours after lunch and I had completed the duel disk design.

I called one of my drivers and a limo arrived a few minutes after the call and they started driving me back to my place. This drive home was weirder then most of them and the driver slammed on the breaks almost immediately. "What is the meaning of this" and he said "well I am not sure why but there is a baby on the road."

I got out of the car and went to where the baby was and picked it up and was wondering to myself who could have left a baby to fend for itself on the middle of a busy highway. As I had gotten back in the limo I saw that he had a piece of paper in his hand probably a note from the irresponsible parents. I grabbed the note and found out his name was Harry and that he was about 1 year old and I decided to raise him as my own.


	2. welcome to the Academy

Harry's P.O.V

It had been 14 years since I had been adopted by the one and only Seto Kaiba and I was ready to join the school that he had created. At this point I was on my way to the entrance exam to actually get into the school and as my Father said it was so that it didn't look like he was showing favoritism or something like that.

I was riding on the motorcycle he had gotten me for my latest birthday it was a blue Yamaha FJ-09 on which I added a picture of my ace monster Dark magician. I pulled into a parking spot at the Kaiba dome and I was a few minutes early in fact they were just getting set up. I walked up and said "I'm here to sign in for the exam duel" and they said "your name and deck" I said "Harry Kaiba and spellcaster."

They said "okay since you're the first one here you will be dueling first thing after the proctors are ready" and I said "thanks Roland" and I walked in. I got comfortable in one of the seats while I was waiting on the Duel Academy proctors to get set up so I could win and get accepted. After about 10 minutes I heard my name over the intercom telling me to go to duel field 1.

I went there and saw that my proctor was one of my Father's friends who I had dueled against with a dragon deck instead of the deck I was using now it was joey Wheeler. "What up Harry man" and I said "not much let me guess you had to beg my father to let you do this right." He said "I am insulted that you would think that I had to beg Seto to do this but that is beside the point."

I chuckled internally and said "so you want to go first" and he said "sure I summon Red-eyes black chick in attack mode and I activate his effect. I can send him to the graveyard to summon a Red-eyes black dragon from my hand without another sacrifice. Now I set this card face down and end my turn" and I drew and smirked at my hand.

"I activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice and I choose dark magician. Now I activate that magic card thousand knives when I have a dark magician I can destroy one monster you control and I choose Red-eyes. Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin.

Since you have two dragon type monsters in your graveyard he gains 1000 for a total of 3900 but that's not all I activate the magic card lightning blade. Thanks to this card my dark paladin gains 800 attack for a grand total of 4700 now dark paladin attack him directly and finish this duel." he said "not so fast you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "fine I set this card facedown and end my turn" he drew and said "I summon alligator's sword in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode skilled dark magician attack his alligator's sword. Now dark paladin let's try this again so attack his life points directly and finish this.

His life points dropped right down to 0 and he said "wow what happened to you I mean back then you were still able to win but it took more than 2 turns." I said "Well I other than the fact that I had the perfect opening hand I had you at a disadvantage since you had never seen this deck before." He said "Well I even though I liked your dueling better about 5 years ago good one and Seto asked me to give you this."

He handed me a piece of paper and I saw that it was a note to the person in charge of handing out the uniforms and it said to give me an Obelisk blue uniform. He walked off and said "just remember that next time I will win for sure" and I said in a joking voice "whatever helps you sleep at night." I walked up to where they were handing out the uniforms and handed the person the note.

After reading it she said "well since it has the official Kaiba corporation logo stamped on it here you go" and I grabbed the uniform from her hands and said "thanks." I walked out to the motorcycle to put the uniform in the storage compartment and then headed back in to watch all the duels. One duel or should I say Duelist caught my attention as I walked in."

They were in the top of the dome on the balcony and she had dark blond hair and grey eyes and she was wearing a slightly modified version of the obelisk blue uniform if I were to guess I would say the duel prep school uniform. Anyway I saw that she was looking down on the duel going on now and I saw that she was kind of interest in my duel still even though it was over already.

I walked up there and said "so your name would be" and she said "Alexis Rhodes and I know your Harry Kaiba with that duel of yours." I said "yeah but it was easy considering I was able to defeat Joey since I was ten and he hadn't even seen the deck I used yet." She said "so let me guess a dark magician deck with the skilled magician set as support."

I was surprised to say the least that she already knew the basic outline for my deck and said "yeah but how did you guess so easily." She said "Well two reasons one on you first turn you managed to summon a monster that only Yugi moto was said to have and two you had the support card to summon the two monsters to summon dark paladin."

I said "Well you were right" and she said "so why did you decide to come up here" and I said "so I could get a judge of your Character for myself." She said "so what is your Judge of it" and I was thinking to myself "don't say boobies don't say boobies" and I said out loud "you seem the type of person who would support friends and show no mercy to enemies kind of like me and my Father."

She said "yeah I was kind of wondering about that how exactly did he pick you to adopt" and I said "before I answer you have to promise that you won't think I'm crazy." She nodded and I said "Well when I was the same age I am now before I was adopted I was a Wizard and the headmaster at the Wizarding School was using me as a pawn in a war with the most evil wizard for over 50 years.

So after a tournament that was meant to test the skills of 4 wizards I had decided that I had enough of being a pawn so I came across a spell that would turn back the hands of time for me but would let me keep my memories. So after testing it out on various items I decided I was ready to use it on myself and it turned back the hands of time for me so when my Father found me I was baby.

Believe it or not when I used the spell it also said I would be put in the path of the best person to raise me but it was a bit too literal and it put me in the path of dad's limo." She looked shocked and said "So could you maybe show me a spell." I said "I would need something to channel my magic through like an stick or something."

She thought about that for a second and picked a straw out of her back pocket and I was wondering why she had a straw in her back pocket but I decided not to question it. I pointed it up so that we both could clearly saw it and said "lumos" and the tip lit up and she just started to collapse. Thinking quickly I threw the straw to the side and dived and caught her in my arms.

I had just barely managed to keep her from falling over the edge and someone in the white version of Obelisk blue uniform came up. "What happened to her" and I said "I don't know we were just talking and she suddenly collapsed." I knew that I was lying but I had already broke the law but revealing that I was a wizard to one muggle already.

 **I decided to leave you all with a cliffhanger but in the next chapter It will be revealed why Alexis collapsed but if any of you can guess why then I will personally give the first person to guess correctly a preview to a latter chapter. Not sure which one yet but It will be a good preview but as I said to get this preview you have to guess why correctly.**

 **In the next chapter it will be like a filler chapter where they haven't left yet but are about ready to leave where Alexis is Staying at the Kaiba mansion for the rest of the wait to leave. Part of it will be in the mansions infirmary but the majority of it will be in the Everyday life of anyone that is living or staying at the Kaiba mansion.**


	3. life with the Kaiba's

Harry's P.O.V

With the help of the person that had come running when Alexis collapsed we had managed to get her in his car. He said "So I'll meet you at the hospital" and I said "actually let's take her back to my place my family has hired the best medical professionals and we have our own infirmary." He said "Let my guess your last name is Kaiba right" and I said "how did you know" and he said "Only the Kaiba's are rich enough to have medical experts at their beck and call."

"So I'll lead you to the Mansion and I'll call the medical team and they'll be ready for when we get there." I got on my motorcycle and put my earpiece in and called the medical team and put my phone in my pocket. I put my helmet on and started the motorcycle and took off and for about 2 minutes explained the situation to the team that my Father had hired.

After about 10 more minutes we got there and the medical team was standing outside ready to get Alexis inside. After getting her inside I said "so while we wait on any update do you want to have a duel" and he said "I guess it will help to pass the time." I said "okay then follow me" and I led him to the duel platform that was in the second floor."

As we got there we got up on the platform and I used the USB port to connect my Duel disk and inserted my deck as Zane did the same. I said "so you want to go first" and he said "no I will let you go first" and I said "very well I activate the magic card ancient rules to summon dark magician from my hand without a sacrifice.

Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now I set this card face down and activate mage power to give my paladin a 500 point boost for every spell and trap card on my side of the field including mage power and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon cyber dragon in defense mode from his effect since you control a monster and I control none I can special summon him from my hand. Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together my cyber dragon on the field and in my hand to form cyber twin dragon in defense mode.

Now for the best part I he can attack twice per turn if I choose to attack at all which but seeing as how your dark paladin is stronger. Now I set this card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "now I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now dark paladin attack his cyber twin dragon."

He said "I activate my face down magic card de-fusion which lets me split my twin dragon back into the original monsters used to summon it." I said "since my skilled dark magician can't do anything against one of them I end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the magic card power bond which lets me fuse machine type monsters to form something stronger.

Now I fuse the three cyber dragons two on my field and one in my hand to form the mighty cyber end dragon. Now I activate the second effect of power bond when a machine monster is summoned with this card the monster's attack points double. Unfortunately at the end of this turn I will lose all my life points but there won't be an end I will win with this attack.

Cyber end dragon attack his dark paladin and finish this duel" and cyber end dragon destroyed Paladin and I lose all my life points and the holograms disappeared. The platforms lowered and I said "great game but next time I don't plan on losing." He said "don't feel too bad about that while your Father is the second best only to the king of games your only a freshman of the academy he started up while I am number one in the academy." "must have been hard to earn that title" and he said "yeah but now that I have it it's more of a nuisance than anything I have people left and right Challenging me to a duel there anymore."

As I was about to respond I heard my phone beep and saw that there was an update on Alexis and said "Well the medical staff have just text me and Alexis is awake." I led him to where the medical unit was and we walked in saw Alexis in one of the beds there. "Well glad that you're awake after almost falling off the balcony" said Zane.

She said "so what exactly happened" and he said "I have no idea all I know is that Harry here was talking to you and for some reason you suddenly collapsed." After a moments realization dawned on her face and I sent her a look that said "Please don't say anything about the magic." She said "Well I guess it is from not eating since the night before last" and Zane said "Well I'll go get you something to eat what you want to eat."

I said "no need for you to go anywhere we have a personal chef for a reason" and Zane said "are you sure about this." I replied "no problem we pay her very well for the three of us" and Alexis said "Three" and I said "myself, mokuba, and Seto." I said "follow me" and Alexis followed which the only reason the metical team let her leave was because she was here."

As I was leading them to the kitchen we sat down and the Chef said "so what do you want to eat today young master Harry." "Uh surprise me" and she said "what would you two like" and Alexis said "anything really." Zane responded "a simple ham and cheese sandwich please" and she set about making three sandwiches one for each of us."

After a few moments of talking with Alexis I noticed Zane studying me closely and I was wondering what he was thinking." As we were finishing lunch and walking into the media room in the mansion he pulled me to the side after Alexis went in and asked me bluntly "Did you cause whatever happened to Alexis today."

I said "why would you think that" and he said "Well one your all jumpy about something, two the look in your eyes when she woke up was like you begging her not to say something, and third you were the only other person up there with her when it occurred." I thought to myself "Damn I just had to invite a genius over" and said "Well something that I am able to do might have caused it to happen."

He said "Well what exactly is it" and I said "Well I really can't do it again because I have already broke the salute of secrecy that has been around since the 1700's." He said "could you at least tell me what you did" and I said "only if you swear that it won't leave these walls." He said "the only way it would is if what you managed to do could kill someone."

I said "okay but don't think I'm crazy but I am a wizard" and he said "Magic doesn't exist" and I said "actually it does." I drew the very same straw that Alexis had handed me to show her a spell and said quietly "Lumos" and the tip lit up. Zane's eyes went wide with surprise and shock and he said "Wow that is amazing" and I said "yeah I think what happened was that since she isn't use to magic that it had the effect it did on her."

She said "well if that theory was correct then why am I not unconscious" and I said weakly "Well some time it happens that way where guys have a higher resistance to magic since most guys don't believe in it even if it's staring them in the face." He said "Well as I said "I won't tell anyone but try not make a Habit of having her collapse around you okay."


	4. first duel of the year

Harry's P.O.V

A week after the entrance exams could find me on the helicopter to duel academy which I was surprised that I couldn't use the private jet but figured it was dad's way of making me seem normal. After landing I headed right to my dorm room which was the best on the whole island since my father did own the academy but I just laid on the bed until the welcome feast.

At the welcoming feast I heard one of the people there was the bragging about the fact that he had a duel planned with the ante rule in effect. It was then that I knew what I was going to do tonight and that was going to the dueling arena to duel this wanabe duelist myself since I had a strong feeling that the person who this guy was talking about dueling was a slifer red.

At an hour until midnight I walked out of the dorm room that I was provided with and toward the dueling arena my father had spent a few hundred or more dollars to actually make. As he was up on the platform as he heard my footsteps approaching said "so you ready to lose you slifer slime" and I said in a cold unforgiving voice "that's two things you got wrong in the same sentence one I'm not a slifer and second I'm not going to lose this duel."

Chazz said "you're not that slifer slime" and I said "Well let's see blue blazer, blue boots and here I thought it took some brains to figure out that I wasn't a slifer" and Chazz said "well I could use some entertainment while I wait for that slifer slacker to show up." I said "well I'll hopefully teach you that ranking means nothing here and that was something my father told me."

Chazz got a stupid look on his face and after a while said "who would you father be" and I said "I'll give you one hint he build this school from the ground up" and Chazz got a surprised look on his face and said "wait you mean your father is Seto Kaiba!" I said "Yeah well adoptive father because to tell you the truth I know I had a past that I wanted to escape but I don't remember much else about that.

But enough about me let's get this duel underway with the ante rule and as a bonus if I win you can keep your rarest card" and he activated his duel disk as did I and we both drew our opening hands. I drew the first card of the duel while saying "hope you don't mind if I start this duel off" and he said "go ahead nothing in your pathetic deck could beat me" and I said "you might want to work on that confidence of yours because while having some is good if you get too much then you will make mistakes and end up being defeated.

I place one monster in face down defense position and one card face down and end my turn" and Chazz said "I summon x-head cannon in attack mode" and I said "wow I remember that one from when my father trained me a while back" and Chazz said anyway x-head cannon attack that face down monster" and my crystal seer was destroyed and I said "the monster you attacked was crystal seer and that activates her effect.

I get to pick up the top two cards of my deck and add one to my hand while the other goes to the bottom of my deck. I choose to add magic jammer to my hand and I send aqua madoor to the bottom of my deck" Chazz said "I set this card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I activate my face down card called spell power grasp.

This card adds one counter to my magician and since it's still a spell card it adds a total of 2 counter to my magician and I get to search through my deck for another one and I don't know if I have another one or not so give me a minute here and I guess I don't so skilled dark magician attack x-head cannon with master blast." X-head cannon was destroyed and Chazz's life points dropped to 3900 and I continued "I set this card face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew and said "I summon y-dragon head in defense mode and I end my turn and now I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now I activate the magic card raigeki which destroys all monsters you control" and I said "no sorry I activate my trap card magic jammer which by discarding one card in my hand stops your magic card and I discard one of my Gemini elf cards."

Chazz said "fine I end my turn" and I drew and said "I have to thank you" and he said "what for" and I said "for activating pot of greed because my skilled dark magician has the final counter it needs which means now I can send it to my grave to special summon dark magician even if it's in my deck in attack mode.

Now I set one monster face down in defense mode and I will attack you y-dragon head with dark magician but your life points will remain intact but I end my turn with that" Chazz drew and said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back x-head cannon and now I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back y-dragon head.

Now I summon z-metal tank in attack mode and now I remove from play all three monster in order to summon the one and only xyz dragon cannon. Now dragon cannon attack that face down monster with your cannon blast." My face down monster was flipped before it was destroyed and I said "you triggered the effect of my old vindictive magician since he was flipped face up before being destroyed it takes your monster with it."

He said "how can you do that" and I said "well I just did so if your done I'll start my turn" I said drawing a card "I summon Gemini elf in attack mode and I end my turn with that" and Chazz said "why you would have had the duel won" and I said I wanted to give you one last chance to win" and he said "fine I draw and I summon the monster known as D.D. warrior lady in defense mode and I set this card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I sacrifice my Gemini elf in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and I will set one card face down and now dark magician girl attack his D.D. warrior lady" and he said "I activate my face down card called magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it right at your life points."

My life points dropped to 2000" and I said "no matter dark magician still has his attack so dark magician give that warrior lady the 411 and attack with dark magic attack" and he said "you activated her effect when you attacked her. When your monster attacked it removes your monster from play as well as herself."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon dark blade in defense mode and I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted in order to bring back Gemini elf in attack mode. Now I sacrifice her to summon breaker the dark magical warrior in attack mode and he enters with two counters and each counter gives him 400 attack points for a grand total of 2400.

Now dark magician girl attack his dark blade and breaker attack his life points directly" and dark blade was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1500. "I'll end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card dian keto the cure master which gives me 1000 life points" and his life points rose to 2500 "and now I set one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate the trap card called return from the different dimension" and before his life points dropped it shattered and he said "what happened" and I said "Breaker's effect happened if I remove a counter then he can destroy one of your spell or trap cards."

Dark magician shot a blast at him and his life points dropped to 500 and I said "now to finish this duel breaker attack his life points directly and wipe him out." His life points dropped to zero and I said "you know why you lost right" and he said "let me guess you're going to say something about me being overconfident."

I said "that's not the only reason you lose the other reason you lost was because you underestimated your opponent and that is the fatal flaw for people but you did well for not knowing my deck. In fact you were able to destroy my ace monster so I applauded you for that in fact here I think you could make some use out of this card" and I tossed him armed dragon lv 10 since I knew he had the armed dragon set except for that one."


	5. the battle city tournament

**If you're starting on this chapter I suggest you start on chapters 1-4 which can be found here s/11396480/1/Harry-Potter-GX**

Harry's P.O.V (one month later)

I woke up in the room that reminded me of my own room size wise and after getting a quick shower and getting in the Blazer I walked out to class which for some reason was outside today. As I got to where the professor was I only saw that I along with Alexis Rhodes, a fellow obelisk blue, A Ra yellow by the name of Bastion Misawa, another Obelisk blue 3rd year by the name of Zane Truesdale, the person I defeated last night Chazz Princeton, a slifer red by the name of Jaden Yuki, and another slifer red by the name of Syrus Truesdale.

I also noticed that instead of just one professor all of them were there professor Banner, Professor Satyr, and Professor Crowler along with Chancellor Shepherd. Shepherd started off by saying "I'm sure your all wondering why you're the only one's here well the reason is because of his son going here Seto Kaiba has offered that we pick some of the students who go here to participate in this year's battle city tournament."

Banner said "yes and the reason I have nominated Jaden and Syrus is because Jaden has won almost every duel he faced this year and Syrus has the skills to become a champion although he lacks the self-confidence to push past his limitation in dueling and I am hoping that this tournament will boost his self-confidence and increase his dueling skills."

The Ra yellow headmaster Satyr said "I have chosen bastion because of all the students I have ever taught he is the brightest of the Ra's" and Crowler said "the reason I choose the 4 of my obelisk students is because Chazz needs to humble himself because I have noticed that he is a bit full of himself, Alexis because she is the brightest of the Obelisks 1st years and because I couldn't just have all boys in this group because there will be rare occasions where they will not be fighting amongst each other.

Zane because he is the brightest of the 3rd years and he actually defeated Jaden which no-one has yet before him and one of the reasons for Harry is because his father said if he wasn't chosen then we couldn't participate but I have also noticed that he has truly earned the privilege of being an obelisk blue in fact you slifer slackers could learn a bit from his example."

I said "okay so when does the boat leave" and shepherd said "who said anything about a boat you father is sending one of the company jets to pick all of you up." I smirked knowing that my father would do something like this just to show off that he had the power and money. After about 10 minutes we were standing below the helicopter pad waiting for the jet.

After another 15 minutes the jet landed and we walked up to the landing pad and boarded the jet and got up in the air and I started reminiscing about my life at the academy so far. Over the past few weeks me and Alexis had been getting closer since I had saved her from the forbidden dorm and I had a feeling that she was sending me signals but for some reason I hadn't been catching on to them yet.

I was brought out of my reminiscing when I felt a weight on the seat next to me and I looked over to see Alexis sitting next to me and I said "what was that" and she said "what's up with you I mean so far this whole trip you haven't been responding to anyone" and I said "oh uh nothing being the son of an owner of the CEO of Kaiba corp. I need to plan how to win this tournament."

Alexis said "so what have you thought of so far" and I said "well I think if we all split up then there's more of a chance of all of us getting into the semi-finals and then during the semi-finals we all try to get to the finals." Alexis thought this over for a moment and said "makes sense so who are you going to try to duel first" and I said "I'm going to try to duel Joey first."

After about another half hour or so the jet landed and after we got off and started walking I said "okay guys my father wants to see us before the tournament starts so we need to get to the Kaiba corporation." We started heading toward the building with me in the lead and the rest behind me and after about 10 minutes of walking we were in the lobby and I said to the receptionist "is my father available" and she said "give me a minute" and turned away to call his personal secretary.

After a few moments the receptionist said "go on up" and as the others started walking past the receptionist said "only young master Kaiba" and I said "it's okay Jess they're with me" and she said "go on ahead" and we all went up to the top floor of the tower. As we reached my father's office we all walked into the office and he said "I guess you all were told that I want to see you before this tournament."

Alexis said "yes" and he said "I heard a bit about you from the obelisk blue headmaster from his reports he said you're the brightest first year Miss Rhodes and You MR. truesdale I heard that you were the first one to defeat Jaden here. From the reports I hear Jaden you seem to be the one most like Yugi in terms of winning duels."

He said "well I do trust in my deck and the monsters in my deck" and Father said "well how about this I propose a duel between yourself and Harry here whoever wins will receive 1 million dollars spending money during the battle city tournament." Jaden said "all I care about is dueling but that is a sweet bonus so what do you say harry ready to duel" and I said "do you even need to ask."

We activated our duel disks and I said "I've made a few modifications to my deck from when you last duel me Jaden so I hope you're ready" and he said "get your game on" and we drew our opening hands. He said "I'll start this duel off with Elemental hero burstinatrix in defense mode and one face down and that ends my turn" and I drew and said " I'll summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and activate the magic card called double summon which as the name suggests I get to normal summon again this turn.

I also summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode as well and he enters with a counter and now I activate breaker's special effect by removing his counter I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards and I choose your face down" and his card flipped up for a moment to reveal it was negate attack "now breaker attack his burstinatrix and neo attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2300.

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon wroughtwiller in defense mode and activate the magic card known as super machine duplication and here is how it works if I control a machine monster with 1000 or more attack points I can summon any number of copies of it from my deck but each for each one I lose one card from the top of my deck" and he sent the top two cards to his graveyard. I summon two more wroughtwillers also in defense mode and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate my facedown card called breakthrough skill which lets me target your wroughtwiller and negate it's effect until the end of this turn and now I summon mystical elf in defense mode and breaker will attack the wroughtwiller with the effect negated and that's the middle one and that ends my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the magic card called monster reborn to bring back burstinatrix and I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse burstinatrix with bubbleman in order to summon elemental hero steam healer in attack mode. Now steam healer attack neo the magic swordsman with heal strike."

My neo was destroyed and my life points dropped by 100 and he said "now for the effect of steam healer when he destroys a monster by battle I gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points. Now I set one card and end my turn." I drew and said "I set three cards face down and switch breaker to defense mode and the ends my turn."

He drew and said "steam healer attack breaker with heal strike" and I said "sorry but I activate my facedown card called waboku which makes it so any and all damage this turn is reduced to zero and my monsters stick around for at least this turn" and he said "I end my turn I guess" and I drew and said "I set one card and activate book of moon to switch steam healer to face down defense mode and I switch breaker to attack mode and attack steam healer.

Steam healer was destroyed and I said "now I end my turn" and he drew and said "I end my turn with a facedown" and I drew again and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards and now I summon blast magician in attack mode and activate the magic card called terraforming which lets me add a field spell card to my hand from my deck and I choose sorcerous spell wall.

Now I activate the spell wall and those two magic cards combined with blast magician gives him two counters and I also activate my face down magic card called magician's unite which lets me target one monster on my side and that monster's attack points jump to 3000 but other monsters I have cant' attack for this turn and the spell card also adds another counter to blast magician and I activate his effect by removing two counters I can destroy a monster with up to 1400 attack points and I choose the wroughtwiller on the left.

Now I remove from play breakthrough skill which makes it so that for this turn only your only other wroughtwiller can't activate it's effect. Blast magician attack that wroughtwiller and breaker go for his life points" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2400. "Now I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card graceful charity which allows me to draw three cards so long as I discard two and now I activate monster reborn to bring back elemental hero bladedge in attack mode."

"sorry but you not doing any damage to me this turn because I activate the trap card no entry which makes it so that all attack mode monsters switch to defense mode although that means my monsters are also in defense as well" and he said "Well I guess I'll end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I set one monster in face down defense mode and switch breaker to attack mode and end my turn."

On the sidelines I heard Alexis say "but why would he switch breaker in attack mode" and my father answered saying "it's obvious with bladedge's piercing effect he would have still lost life points but with breaker in attack mode he'll lose less life points then he would if it were in defense mode seeing as how the defense points of breaker is less than the attack points."

Jaden drew and said "bladedge attack his face down monster" and my face down monster was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1500. I said "you triggered my crystal seers effect which lets me look at the top two cards and add one to my hand while the other one goes to the bottom of my deck." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first for the effect of my spell wall since it's my turn all your monsters lose 300 attack points.

Now I sacrifice mystical elf in order to summon the one and only dark magician girl in attack mode and now I activate the magic card spell power grasp which give my blast magician two counters one for the effect and the second because it's still a spell card. What's even better I can look through my deck and if happen to have another one I can add it to my hand.

Now since I control spell wall and it's my turn I all my spellcasters gain 300 attack points and now dark magician girl attack his bladedge with dark burning attack. Now breaker attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 500" I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse bubbleman and clayman in order to from mudballman in defense mode.

I drew and said "one card face down and now for blast magician's effect by removing one of his counters I can destroy blast magician" and mudballman disappeared and I said "now breaker attack his life points directly and finish this duel." and Jaden's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and my father said "okay so here's the cash I promised along with locater cards one for each of you now I have an important meeting.

Now for the tournament since I have all the same files that duel academy has I know that none of you apart from harry life around here so before the semi-finals you all can stay at my place for the duration." We walked out of the office and out of the building and to a fast food restaurant and afterward at the card shop of Yugi moto who had inherited the actual building."


	6. first battle city duel

Harry's P.O.V

It was the morning where we would fight in the battle city tournament and as the son of the creator of this tournament I knew that there would be 16 spots in the finals instead of just 8 like in the first one but this year it was all the harder to get into since you had to get a total of 12 locator cards. I was busy looking thought my deck and after a while Alexis woke up and she walked in after knocking and I said "so what brings you here this early."

She said "nothing really but I was wondering if you would tell me who was showing up for this tournament since you would know all the participants." I said "that would be un-sportsman like and I can't tell you but I can tell you that most of the people that are participating participated during the first one and this is including the king of games which I will defeat."

After a great breakfast by the cook we headed out and I saw one of the Kaiba corp. helicopters flying above the square and out of it came my Father who I swore always tried to outdo himself each time. He jumped and landed on the stage that was set up with the use of the jetpack that the Kaiba corp. technician's had put together.

After he landed he said "all of you welcome to the first open battle city tournament where anyone can test their own skills and I have made it easier to qualify for the finals but also harder while this year there are 16 final spots you need to get 12 locator cards this year. So you all have 10 days to qualify for the finals and once the 16 spots are filled if you try to qualify your hard work will not go unrecognized.

The only difference is if you gain 12 locator cards in the next 10 days but can't qualify for the finals because all the stops are filled up you will be recognized by getting one wish within reason granted by myself. Now if you came looking for a friendly contest you might want to go home because this tournament just like last year is going to be an all-out war."

After he stepped off stage and since I was like the leader of our group everyone gather around me and I said "I think it's best if we split up because if we don't then there would be argument on who would duel who and also it would mean less chance of all of us getting to the finals. If we all get to the finals my father said that Crowler said we would pass his class for this year."

After I said that we split up and almost immediately I was challenged by someone who was dressed in all white and I said "is there any reason you actually want to duel me" and he said "yes so you will see the light and become a member of the society" and I said "I have no idea what this society is but I'm always up for a duel as for the light I already see it in the sky now" I said as I activated my duel disk.

He said "you won't be joking like that when I defeat you" he said as he activated his duel disk and we both said "let's duel" and we drew our opening hands and I said "I'll start things off with this skilled dark magician in attack mode and activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards and it give my skilled magician a counter but more on that later.

Now I activate the useful magic card called magical stone excavation which lets me discard two cards from my hand and get a magic card back from the graveyard so I discard my dark magician and blast magician to get back pot of greed. Now I activate pot of greed again to draw two cards and I activate my skilled dark magician's effect.

Since he has three counters on him then i can tribute him to summon the dark magician I discarded from my graveyard and now I set one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "first since you control a monster and I don't I special summon cyber dragon from my hand and now I normal summon drillago in attack mode.

Now I activate the magic card limiter removal which gives all my machine type monsters a boost and that means they all gain attack equal to their attack points so their points double." I saw that his monsters attack jumped up cyber dragon to 4200 and drillago to 3200 and he said "now I activate drillago's effect since the only monster you have on the field has an attack power of 2500 which is higher than 1600 he can attack you directly."

I said "you have to try harder than that because I activate the trap card called negate attack which as the name suggests is blocks your attack and ends the battle phase and he said "I end my turn but that also means the adverse effect of my limiter removal meaning all my monsters are destroyed." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back skilled dark magician.

Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion and that adds a counter to each skilled white and skilled dark. Now I activate the magic card known as graceful charity which lets me draw three cards but I have to discard two. That gave white magician the last counter now I send him to the graveyard to summon buster blader from my deck but since my citadel is on the field it gets the counters my magician had on him.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin but even worst for you that gave the final spell counter to skilled dark magician and I send him to the grave to bring back dark magician and now my citadel has the last counter it needs for me to remove them to summon endymion the master magician.

Now for his effect which lets me get a magic card back from my graveyard and the better effect I discard the pot of greed I just got back in order to destroy your face down card" and he said "I activate it as a chain foolish burial which lets me discard one monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose the monster card trooper which his effect lets me draw one card."

I said "I hope that card was worth it because you won't survive the triple attack on your life points" and his life points dropped to zero after all my monsters attacked. I said "now for your locator card and your rarest card" and he handed me the locator card and ancient gear golem. I said "that was a good match but one thing is you might not want to use your magic cards as soon as you did" and with that I walked away from him to find my next opponent.

 **Okay this is another chapter done and for those of you who thought harry won too easy my defense for that is the fact that since I use the exact same deck in real life he just drew a really good hand. The reason I say he drew a good hand was because well I did because when I use my own decks I actually draw the cards just so It's fair. Also before someone tells me cards like pot of greed and graceful charity are banned I know but I don't use this deck in tournaments so yeah.**


	7. cyber girls against dragons

Alexis P.O.V

I was walking thought the city and I saw that there were duels going on throughout the whole city and after a few moments I was challenged by someone who I was going to challenge to a duel. he turned around and said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "sure thing" and we activated our duel disks and he said "I'll start this duel off" and he drew a card.

"I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and I set one card face down and I'll pass it over to you" and I drew and said "I summon blade skater in defense mode and I set one card as well and I end my turn." He drew and said "two cards face down and now alexandrite dragon attack blade skater with dragon blast" and I said "I don't think so because I activate my trap card negate attack which stops the attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card fusion sage which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the polymerization I just got to fuse blade skater with etoile cyber in my hand to form cyber blader in attack mode. Now attack that alexandrite dragon with spinning kick" and he said "no so fast I activate a trap card of my own called windstorm of etaqua which switches your cyber blader to defense mode" and I said "I end my turn with one facedown card."

He drew and said "I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode and now I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which destroys your facedown card. Now alexandrite dragon attack her cyber blader with dragon breath" and cyber blader was destroyed "and now red-eyes chick attack her life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3200.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards and now I sacrifice red-eyes chick and alexandrite dragon to summon the one and only all-powerful white night dragon in attack mode. Now attack her life points directly" and my life points fell to 200.

"I end my turn with one face down" and I drew and said "I set two cards face down and end my turn" he drew and said "I summon heliosphere dragon in defense mode and attack your life points directly with white night dragon" and my life points rose to 5200. "How did your life points go up that attack should have finished you off" and I said "Because of my two trap cards both called nutrient z which each increased my life points by 4000 before you attack hit" and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card raigeki which destroys all your monsters and now I'll summon cyber tutu in attack mode and attack your life points with it" and he said "sorry but I activate my trap card called widespread ruin which destroys you cyber tutu when it attacks." I said "fine I set one card and end my turn."

He drew and said "little did you know that I have had control of this duel from the very beginning to start I remove from play red-eyes black chick in order to special summon white dragon wyvern buster in attack mode. Now I sacrifice it to summon prime material dragon in attack mode and I set one card face down prime material dragon attack her life points directly." I said "sorry but I activate waboku which means my life points remain untouched."

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate machine angle ritual which lets me send my cyber prima to the graveyard to summon cyber angle dakini in attack mode now attack prime material dragon." Prime material dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3600. "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "dakini attack his life points directly" and he said "sorry I activate my trap card called mirror force" and dakini was destroyed.

"I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card terraforming which lets me search through my deck for a field spell and I activate the seal of orichalcos. Now I end my turn" and I drew and said "I have to end there is nothing I can do" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now I end my turn" and I drew and said "pass" and he drew and said "one card face down and that's my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back cyber angel prima in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and he said "sorry I activate my trap card magic cylinder to direct the attack right back at your life points." My life points dropped to 2900. "I end my turn with one face down."

He drew and said "I summon lord of dragons in attack mode and I activate the magic flute of summoning dragon to special summon paladin of dark dragon and vanguard of the dragon. However paladin of dark dragon won't be sticking around for long because I activate his effect by sending him to the graveyard I can summon red-eyes black dragon from my deck.

Red-eyes attack her cyber prima with inferno fire blast" and I said "sorry but I activate the trap card mirror force which destroys all your monster in place of mine" and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon a second copy of blade skater from my hand in attack mode and now cyber prima, blade skater attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and I said "good game now I need your locator card and your rarest card" and he handed me the red-eyes and locator card."

 **Okay this is yet another chapter done and I have decided that since I don't want this story to be a couple hundred chapters long that for the whole battle city tournament from here on out I will be having two duels in the chapters instead of one because as I said this story is not supposed to be a couple hundred chapter long.**

 **In the next chapter I am going to have 'the Chazz' dueling Mai and Zane 'the Kaiser' face off against the king of games himself so don't miss the next chapter. also please read and review.**


	8. machine's against harpies, yugi moto

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking around looking for my first challenge in the tournament and after a while I found the one that I was looking for and I had already won a total of 2 locator cards bringing my total up to three. As the person turned around it just confirmed that it was the person I was looking to duel and this person was Mai valentine.

I said "Are you Mai valentine" even though I already knew the answer and she said "yes I am what do you want schoolkid." I said "first off It's the Chazz and second I challenge you to a duel and I'm willing to put up my three locator cards." She got a look of surprise on her face and she said "Are you sure about that I know that turn-out of this duel."

I said "I'm sure" and she said "well I'm more than to defeat you and take all three locator cards" and I said "let's duel" and we drew our opening hands. I said "I'll take the first move and start with this magical mallet which is a redo and lets me shuffle the cards I don't want into my hand and then draw the same number but I also get to reshuffle magical mallet.

Now I summon V-tiger jet and now I activate the magic card called frontline base which lets me summon another level 4 or lower union monster from my hand and I have just the one w-wing catapult now my union monsters combine to form the vw- tiger catapult and I set two cards face down and I end my turn."

Mai drew and said "I summon harpie lady in defense mode and I activate the magic card elegant egotist which lets me special summon a harpie lady or harpie lady sisters from my deck in also in defense mode. Now I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "normally I wouldn't be able to make a dent in your life points but now I can thanks to tiger catapult's special effect.

By discarding one card I can change one of your monster's mode so I discard this y-dragon head in order to switch harpie lady into attack mode. Now I summon x-head cannon which this activates the magic of frontline base allowing me to summon z metal tank. Now get ready for one of my face down card call of the haunted to bring back y-dragon head and now x, y, and z will merge together to form the xyz dragon cannon.

Now vw-tiger catapult attack harpie lady with catapult fire" and her monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3300. "Now before I attack with dragon cannon I activate his effect so by discarding one card I can destroy one monster you control so I choose harpie lady sisters. Now dragon cannon attack her life points directly with cannon blast" and her life points dropped to 500.

I said like a badass "you had enough yet" and she said "no I can still win this duel" and I said "well let's see if you still have that attitude when I merge vw-tiger catapult and xyz dragon cannon together to from v-z dragon catapult cannon and I end my turn." Mai drew and said "I activate the magic card called level summoning which lets me add up the levels of monsters in my graveyard and summon a monster with a level of monsters equal to or lower and I choose harpies pet dragon.

Now I activate the trap card called hysteric party which lets me special summon any number of monsters from my graveyard as long as they have the name harpie in their name so welcome back harpie lady and harpie lady sisters and I activate the final card in my hand called shield and sword which switches the attack and defense points of any monster on my side of the field and I choose pet dragon.

Normally I wouldn't do this but I pick harpies pet dragon which normally it would be 2500 but with the power increase in attack points by its effect it's total attack points are now 3200. Now harpies' pet dragon attack v-z dragon catapult cannon" and I said "did you forget about my face down and I am now activating it and it's negate attack which stops the attack and ends your battle phase."

She said "I guess that means I end my turn" and I drew and said "v-z dragon catapult cannon attack her harpie lady" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "your rarest card and the three locator cards" and she handed me the three locator cards and harpies' pet dragon and I said "that was a good duel but harpies are so last year" and I walked away.

Zane's P.O.V

I was walking around the shopping district and I saw one of the two people who I wanted to test my skills against and I knew that I would need locator cards before that so I had already dueled against about 3 people and had a total of 5 locator cards and I was looking for someone who I wanted to duel and that person was Yugi Moto the king of games.

After about 30 minutes of walking around I saw that he had just finished a duel and I knew that he wouldn't be able to duel at his hardest but I was hoping that I would still be able to duel him. I walked up behind him and said "Yugi moto" and he said "Yes" and I said "I would like to formally challenge you to a duel."

He said "I accept" and we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and he said "As the challenger you may go first" and I said "very well I summon cyber valley in attack mode and one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon alpha the magnet warrior in attack mode now attack cyber valley."

I said "sorry but I activate cyber valley's effect by banishing it from play the battle phase is ended and I get to draw one card" I said as I drew the card. He said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "since you control a monster and I don't I can special summon cyber dragon in attack mode and now I will attack alpha."

Alpha was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3300 and I said "I set this card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card cost down which at the cost of one card in my hand all monsters in my hand are decreased by 2 levels. Now I sacrifice my alpha in order to summon dark magician now attack cyber dragon with dark magic attack."

I said "sorry but I activate this cybernetic hidden technology which lets me reveal the cyber end dragon in my fusion deck and the attacking monster is destroyed." He said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back dark magician and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll activate cost down as well and discard my cyber Kirin in order to lower all monsters in my hand by 2 levels.

Now I activate the magic card double summon which as the name suggests I get to summon two monsters in this turn so I summon two more copies of cyber dragon and I activate polymerization to fuse my three cyber dragon's together in order to summon cyber end dragon in attack mode. Now I will attack dark magician" and he said "sorry but I activate my negate attack trap card which stops the attack and ends the battle phase."

I said "I set this card and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll take a page from your book and activate polymerization which lets me fuse gazelle the king of mythical beasts and berfomet in order to summon chimera the flying mythical beast. Now I activate the quick attack magic card which allows my fusion monster to attack this turn. Now I activate the magic card megamorph and equip it to dark magician and since my life points are lower than yours dark magician's attack points double.

Now dark magician attack his cyber end dragon with dark magic attack" and cyber end dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3000. "Now chimera attack his life points directly" and my life points rose to 4900 and I said "I had activated nutrient z which when I'm about to lose 2000 or more life points this trap increases my life points by 4000 first."

Yugi said "ah yes I remember using that when I was trapped in the virtual world" and I said "okay" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card magical revival which lets me bring back three monsters from my graveyard and I choose my three cyber dragons. Now I activate the magic card power bond which lets me fuse the three cyber dragons on the field to form once again the cyber end dragon and with this card fusing them cyber end's attack points double.

Now cyber end dragon attack dark magician with super strident blaze" and dark magician was destroyed and his life points dropped to 300. I said "I set this card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my facedown card called ring of destruction which lets me target one monster on the field and destroy it and inflict It's attack points to our life points and my target is cyber end dragon.

Cyber end dragon was destroyed and both of our life points dropped to zero and he said "looks like it's a draw" as the holograms disappeared and I said "I can see why your known as the king of games" and he said "you're dueling isn't bad at all in fact once I step down from the throne at the end of this tournament the winner of this tournament will be the new king of games."

I said "but why would you resign as the king of games I mean all the fame and the fans" and he said "that's exactly why all I did to get this title was win a tournament so I think someone else should win the title in this tournament I mean this is the 10th annual battle city tournament. In fact I think that you have the potential to win this tournament so I wish you best of luck and I hope to see you in the finals" he said as he walked away.

 **Okay I am proud that I got two chapters done in one day but after this I am planning on updating another story but that won't be until at least a week from Friday. This is one of the best works and in the next chapter I am planning on having up by next Friday but I have no idea I might not depending on how life sees if I can fuck me over this week.**

 **In the next one I am planning on having Jaden duel someone in the society of light and Bastion duel another one of them. So until then read, review, and have fun with your lives and I will see you on the next update.**


	9. two new members of the society

Jaden's P.O.V

I was walking around and I heard someone calling out to me and he said "are you Jaden yuki" and I said "the one and only man why" and he said "because I heard that your almost on par with the king of games and I challenge you to a duel." I said "well I wouldn't consider myself on par with Yugi moto but I accept your challenge get your game on" and we activated our duel disks.

I drew my opening hand and he said "you may go first since this deck I have is designed to beat yours" and I said "okay I activate the magic card called foolish burial which lets me send a monster from my deck to my graveyard and I choose elemental hero necroshade and with him in the graveyard I can summon this guy without a sacrifice elemental hero bladedge in attack mode.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes avian and burstinatrix in order to summon elemental hero flame wingman and now I set two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "before you lose I think you should know I use almost the same deck as the only person who defeated you uses.

Now I activate the magic card called terraforming which lets me add a field spell from my deck to the hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion and now I activate it and now I set three cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon elemental hero blazeman in attack mode and activate his special effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the polymerization to fuse Sparkman with flame wingman in order to form shining flare wingman in attack mode. Now flare wingman attack his life points directly" and he said "nope I activate the trap card waboku which means I don't take any damage this turn" and I said "I set this card face down end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the magic of card advance which lets me look at the top 5 cards and rearrange them in any order I chose and now I place one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "shining flare wingman attack his life points directly" and he said "sorry I activate my trap card called no entry which means now all attack monsters are switched to defense mode."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I activate my facedown card called book of moon which switches bladedge to facedown defense mode and now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards. Now I activate the magic card called scapegoat which gives me four tokens and I place them all in defense mode.

Now with those magic cards out of the way I can send skilled dark magician to the graveyard to summon his master the dark magician in attack mode. Now I activate will attack your flare wingman" and dark magician made flare wingman shatter into a million pixels. "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card that you should be familiar with pot of greed which allows me to draw two cards."

He said "sorry but I activate my trap card called magic jammer by discarding my mythical beast Cerberus to the graveyard your magic card is negated" and I said "okay I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode and i end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon blast magician in attack mode and now I activate my facedown card called magician's unite which increases blast magician's counter count to 1 and his attack to 3000 but dark magician cant attack this turn."

Now blast magician attack his clayman with magic explosive" and clayman was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called e-emergency call which lets me add an elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand and I choose blazeman. Now I activate the magic card called graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Now I activate the final card in my hand o-oversoul which lets me special summon an elemental hero normal monster from my graveyard and I choose elemental hero neos. Now neos show his blast magician the moves and attack" and blast magician was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2900 and I said "now I end my turn since I finally got some damage on you."

He drew and said "I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called common soul which lets me add a neo-spacian monster from my deck to my hand and I choose neo-spacian grand mole. Now I summon neo-spacian grand mole in attack mode and now attack his dark magician but now for his effect.

When he attacks your monster both your monster and grand mole are sent back to the hand" and he said "sorry but I activate my face down card called breakthrough skill which negates your monsters effect and since the effect is out of the way your monster is destroyed and your monster is destroyed" and his life points dropped to 2400.

"I end my turn" and he drew and said "one card face down and I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are both holding 6 cards. Now I activate fusion recovery which lets me add an elemental hero and polymerization back to my hand.

Now I activate the magic card elemental rebirth which lets me add a level 5 or higher elemental hero monster from my graveyard back to my hand. Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together elemental hero Sparkman with elemental hero bladedge to from elemental hero plasma vice in attack mode and now I activate his effect.

By discarding one card I can destroy one attack position monster you control and destroy it" and dark magician was destroyed "now attack his life points directly plasma vice." And his life points dropped to 300. "Now I set this card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I remove from the game dark magician and mythical beast Cerberus in order to special summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode.

Now I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now I activate chaos sorcerer's effect which lets me remove from play one face up attack position monster you control and I pick plasma vice. The only unfortunate side effect is that chaos sorcerer can't attack this turn so I set one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon elemental hero avian in defense mode and I set this card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I flip my face down monster face up and activate the effect of my magician of faith which lets me add a magic card back to my hand and I choose card advance. Now I activate it which as you know lets me have a look at the top 5 cards of my deck and place them back in any order I wish.

Now I sacrifice magician of faith in order to summon blizzard princess in attack mode and before you ask how I can summon such a high level monster with one sacrifice is because magician of faith is a spellcaster monster. Blizzard prince attack his avian and chaos sorcerer attack his life points directly" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 100.

"I end my turn with one face down card" and I drew and said "I set this card face down and activate dark world dealings we both draw one and then discard one. Now I summon winged kuriboh in defense mode and set one and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the trap card call of the haunted which lets me summon one monster from my graveyard back to the field.

I choose blast magician and now I summon Minerva the lightsworn sorceress in attack mode and now I sync my blast magician with blast magician in order to summon tempest magician. Now I activate tempest magician's effect by removing all the spell counters on the field you lose 500 for each one removed by this effect" and my life points dropped to zero and when I looked at the cards in my hand at first I saw that most of them looked blank.

Bastion's P.O.V

I was walking around and I turned around when I had this sneaking suspicion that someone was sneaking up on me and I saw that it was someone in all white. He said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "since the battle city rules say I have to accept any challenge I accept" I said as I activated my duel disk.

We drew our opening hands and he said "I'll start this duel off with this I special summon two copies of gilasaurus in attack mode and now I sacrifice them both to summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode and now I set one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon vorse raider in defense mode and now I activate the magic card double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn so I summon another copy of vorse raider in defense mode as well and set these two cards face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the magic card called dragged down into the grave now we both reveal our hands and then discard one from our opponents hand then we both draw one more card so I choose to discard your ring of destruction and now you choose one card in my hand." I observed his hand and finally decided on which one and I said "I choose wonder balloons."

We both discarded the chosen cards and then we both drew one card and he said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I activate the magic card called card advance which lets me look at the top 5 cards of my deck and replace them in any order I wish. Now I set two cards face down and now ultimate tyranno attack both vorse raiders with darkness attack" and vorse raider's were destroyed and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the trap card called call of the haunted to bring back my vorse raider although it's forced to be in attack mode and I guess I have to end my turn there." He drew and said "I activate the trap card raigeki break which at the cost of the only card in my hand I can destroy your call of the haunted which by extension destroys your vorse raider.

Now I activate another of my face down cards called call of the haunted which lets me bring back black tyranno in attack mode. Now I will attack your life points directly with both of my monsters" and my life points quickly fell to zero and I sat up and the person was standing over me and chanted in a menacing voice "Now see the light" and in his hand was a cloud of white light and it charged at me and became one with me.

 **Okay if it seems bastion lost too easily sorry but that is how I drew and shuffled all the cards in the dinosaur deck that I had created. Also I have decided that next chapter will be the last one before we see who has reached the finals of the battle city tournament. I have decided that unlike in the anime that Jaden will be in the society of light as well as bastion and another major difference will be that Alexis won't be in the society because I have a plan for her later on.**

 **I am hoping to get the next chapter up by this Sunday but as I have known for a long time life will find some way to fuck me over but unfortunately that is the life of a writer. Also later on which I am not sure how long away from now but I am going to be taking a bit of a break so I can pursue another of my ambitions which is to become an artist**


	10. on the way to the finals

Harry's P.O.V

I had just finished a duel and decided to sit down for a bit since I had 11 of the 12 locator cards I needed to enter the finals and after a while Alexis had sat down beside me without me even noticing. I only noticed it when she placed her hand on my arm and said "What's up why are you being so distant" and I said "oh it's nothing I was just wondering who I should duel next."

As it looked like she was about to say something about who I should duel I asked "So how many locator cards do you have" and she said "11 and you" and I replied "I have the same amount as you" and right as she was about to say something someone dressed in white business suit and had an air of authority about him said "are you Harry James Kaiba."

I said "yes and you would be" and he said "I am Sartorius and I have known for a long time that I was to face you in a duel before the battle city finals" and Alexis said "but how is that even possible" and he said "you see I have been gifted with the sight of the future and all it holds." I had to repress an urge to laugh out loud since this guy reminded me of professor Trelawney who was a so called seer and said something about being able to see the future."

I said "okay so you are wanting to duel" and he said "yes how many locator cards are you wagering" and I said "two" and he said "Very well" and Alexis looked at me like I was crazy for wagering two of them. We activated our duel disks and he said "I'll start this duel off with this little winguard in attack mode and now I set two cards face down and activate winguard's effect which since it's the end phase I can switch him to defense mode and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I'll attack little winguard with minor dark attack" and he said "I activate my facedown card called draining shield which lets me negate you attack and gain life points equal to your monster's attack points" and his life points rose to 5900. I said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards and give my magician a counter and that ends my turn."

He drew and said "I summon necro gardna in defense mode and I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and now I activate the magic card called terraforming which lets me add a field spell from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion and that gives skilled dark magician a total of three counters and skilled white magician 2 counters.

Now I activate the magic card called emblem of the dragon destroyer which lets me add a buster blader from my deck to my hand. Now I send my skilled dark magician to the graveyard which lets me special summon dark magician and now for the second effect of my field spell. Since skilled dark magician had three spell counters on it those counters get added to the citadel. Now I send skilled white magician to the grave to special summon buster blader.

That gives my citadel three more counters and now I remove the six counters on my citadel to special summon Endymion the master magician. His effect when he's summoned lets me retrieve a magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. Now I activate his second effect by discarding one spell card I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your face down card.

Now I'll attack your necro gardna with dark magician" and necro gardna was destroyed "now buster blader destroy his winguard" and little winguard was destroyed "and finally endymion attack his life points directly" and he said "sorry but I activate the effect of my necro gardna in my graveyard which lets me remove it from play and negate one of your monster's attacks."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon blade knight in defense mode and I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "dark magician attack blade knight" and blade knight was destroyed "now buster blader, Endymion attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 600.

"I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon king's knight in attack mode and I activate the powerful magic card known as riryoku which decreases one of your monster's attack points by half and adds those points to my knight." King's knight attack rose to 2950 and Endymion's attack dropped to 1350. "Now king's knight attack Endymion with your blade strike" and Endymion was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2400.

He said "I end my turn" and I said "I will attack king's knight with dark magician finishing this duel" and king's knight was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and I said "your locator cards and rarest monster please" and he handed me two locator cards and battleguard king. He stood up and said "that was a good duel and I hope to face you in the finals" and he turned around and walked away.

After I wasn't able to see him anymore I turned around to Alexis and said "you know why I wagered two right" and she said "first you were crazy since you only needed won to get into the finals and second no I have no idea" and I said "I know I was crazy but you know what they say love makes people crazy and the second one was for you" and I noticed that she was blushing hard.

I quickly said to cover up what I said before "so what do you saw we find out where the finals are being held" and I placed the 12 locator cards on the duel disk and it showed the docks. I said "okay looks like it's near the docks where Marik's first major attack was at" and we headed out and I noticed that she was sneaking glances at me even though she didn't know that I knew she was looking at me.

 **Sorry about the only one duel in this chapter and I was planning on having Alexis duel in this chapter but I have decided on not doing it because I have decided since I have to get the Harry and Alexis romance started somehow I figured why not having him win her the last locator card that she needed at the same time as winning the last one he needed as well.**

 **In the next chapter I am going to be having everyone who is going to be in the finals appearing at the docks which is where the finals will be starting at. I have also decided that I am going to have the Egyptian god cards in this story and I think I might have harry, Alexis, and Zane wield them but that may change if I think of someone more qualified.**

 **Wow this is a long author's note but for the last thing I am planning on having the next chapter up at the earliest by Wednesday**


	11. the finals begin

Harry's P.O.V

As we were heading toward the place where the finals were which we found out were at the docks before heading there since we both got 12 locator cards. We were almost there when Alexis said "what was that you said when you won the last locator card for me without my knowledge it was for me in the end" and I said "what exactly are you talking about."

She said "well unless I heard wrong after I asked you if you were crazy you said that love makes people crazy" and I said "well ever since I first dueled you against at the academy it was like love at first sight. Plus I have kind of how good of a duelist you are and I think that's the main reason why I fell in love with you but at first I wasn't sure if it was love but now I'm sure it is."

She said "well let's give it a trial run because then we'll know if the relationship that we're trying will work" and I said "okay just so long as you're willing to give it a shot then I'm fine with that." We continued to the docks and after about another half hour of walking we got there and we saw that there were seats for everyone who was going to be in the finals.

After looking around there for a moment we saw that we were the first one's there and we just took a seat and after another 10 minutes my father came in to the area and he looked surprised and said "wow I thought I would be the first one here but I guess I was wrong" and I said "yep" and he said "Well I have to see the 12 locator cards and then if you do indeed have 12 then you will each receive a room key for when the blimp gets here.

After a while we saw that two more people walked through the door and we had already gotten the room keys and I saw that the two were Zane and Jaden. The only difference I noticed in Jaden was that instead of his usual red jacket and grey pants with red and grey shoes he was wearing all white. After about 10 more minutes I saw that Chazz and Bastion walked through and Bastion was also wearing all white just like Jaden.

As I was about to go ask them what was going on I heard a voice behind me say "they have seen the light as you will when we duel in the finals" and I said "but how do you know we will duel in the finals." He said "because as I have told you before I can see the future" and I said "okay then I guess that makes sense but why would you want to duel me" and he said "because you faced a deck that I had just thrown together before the tournament started not my real deck."

I was shocked by that one because it was kind of balanced but also the fact I now knew why I had won against it so easily" and he said "I look forward to facing off against you" and he walked up to my father and handed him the 12 locator cards. After a while memorable faced such as Joey Wheeler, Yugi moto, Marik Ishtar, Hermione Granger, who was my friend from Hogwarts, Odion Ishtar, Mai valentine, someone who said his name was mahad, and last but not least the one who faced my father at the very first one and almost won Emily logan.

My father said "okay everyone is here so let's get this show on the road" and he spoke into his collar where I knew he had a hidden two-way speaker "Bring the blimp down" and after another couple of minutes the blimp landed. The door opened as soon as the blimp landed and my uncle who was Mokuba Kaiba said "everybody get ready to board Kaiba craft 4 for the start of the finals."

After everyone was on the blimp my father said "okay the good thing is that in this tournament you not only will you get to face off against some of the legends such as myself, Yugi, and Marik but the grand prize for this tournament will be the three Egyptian god cards. First place will get the strongest the winged dragon of Ra, second place will get the second strongest Slifer the sky dragon, and third place will be the last but my personal favorite Obelisk the tormentor. Now if you'll all head toward the main hall there will be a grand feast before we start the finals."

When we got to the main hall I saw that Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus had their jaws dropped and in almost a few seconds Jaden started rushing to buffet table. I said "well I guess some things never change" and Alexis said "you should see him during sandwich day" and I said "I have" and she said "oh yeah."

(20 minutes later (because we all know how much Jaden and Joey eat)

The buffet table was almost cleaned off and I saw that it was mainly because of Jaden and Joey and we all turned to where my Father was and said "you all have the numbers on your keys and this bingo-like machine will determine the match-ups and the first match is number 12 Hermione Granger against number 1 my Son Harry James Kaiba so let get this first match up out of the way."

We headed to the top of the blimp and by the time we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hand and she said "I'll go first and I summon goblin attack force in attack mode and three cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and two cards facedown and I end my turn with that."

She drew and said "I summon axe raider in attack mode and goblin attack force will attack your facedown monster" and my apprentice magician was destroyed and I said "you triggered the effect of my apprentice magician which lets me summon a monster in facedown defense mode so long as it has two stars or less."

She said "no matter Axe raider attack his facedown monster" and It destroyed my monster and I said "you triggered the effect of my old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose axe raider." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode I activate my facedown card called trap hole which destroys your skilled magician."

"I guess I set this card facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "I sacrifice my goblin attack force to summon the fiend megacyber in attack mode and now I'll attack your life points directly" and I said "I activate my facedown card called draining shield which lets me negate you attack and gain life points equal to the attack points of your monster" and my life points rose to 6200.

She said "I end my turn with one facedown card" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in defense mode" and she said "I activate my facedown card called shadow spell which lets me stop your monster from attacking and stops it from switching modes." I said "no matter I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I activate the magic card called spell power grasp.

This gives my magician two counters one by the effect and one because it's a spell card and now I can look through my deck and add another spell power grasp from my deck to my hand. Now I tribute my skilled white magician to special summon buster blader from my deck. Now I'll attack the fiend megacyber with blade strike" and her monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3600.

I said "I end my turn with one facedown card" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards and now I activate the field spell card sorcerous spell wall" and I said "sorry I activate my facedown card called magic jammer which at the cost of one card in my hand I can negate your magic card" and she said "fine I now remove from play my spell wall in order to special summon spell striker in attack mode.

Now I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called graceful charity which lets me draw 3 cards so long as I discard two and now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "king's knight in attack mode and now I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card called call of the haunted.

This lets me special summon any level monster from my graveyard and I choose the one and only dark magician and now I activate the magic card called polymerization which lets me fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin and now attack her king's knight" and she said "sorry I activate my facedown card called mirror force to destroy dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

She drew and said "I sacrifice my spell striker and king's knight in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode and I'm not stopping there I activate the magic card called mist body which means my king can't be destroyed by battle as long as this spell is equipped to it. Now battleguard king attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1000 and she said "now I also activate the trap card called minor goblin official.

Since your life points are lower than 3000 during each of your standby phases your life points take a hit of 500 and now I end my turn" and I drew and my life points dropped to 500 and I said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your minor goblin official.

Now I activate the magic card called pot of avarice which lets me shuffle 5 monsters from my graveyard into my deck and then draw two cards. Now I activate the magic card called dark magic curtain. At the cost of half my life points I can special summon dark magician from my deck" and my life points dropped to 250 and I said "now I activate the magic card magic formula which gives dark magician an extra 700 attack points for a total of 3200.

Now for the last card in my hand and guess what I drew it when I activate pot of avarice mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy your mist body. Now dark magician attack battleguard king with dark magic attack" and the battleguard king was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3400. I said "now I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card swords of revealing light which stops your attacks for 3 turns.

Now I summon necro gardna in defense mode and now I end my turn" and I drew and said "I pass" and she drew again and said "I summon queens knight in attack mode and I end my turn" and I drew and once again said "I pass" and she drew and said "I summon king's knight in defense mode and I activate his effect since I have queen's knight on the field when I summoned him I can summon Jack's knight from my deck and I choose defense mode.

Now I activate the magic card earthquake which switches the battle positions of all monsters on the field so dark magician to defense and all my monsters to attack mode. Now I activate the magic card forbidden chalice which any monster I choose gains 400 attack points but the effects are negated and I choose Jack's knight.

Now Jack's knight attack dark magician" and I said "I activate the effect of magic formula which since it was sent to the graveyard I gain 1000 life points" and now I activate my facedown magic card called the dark door which lets us each attack with only one monster per turn." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called pitch-black power stone which is activated by placing 3 counters on it.

Now I activate the magic card called wave motion cannon which for each counter on it I can send to the graveyard to deal 1000 points of damage to you and I put all the counters on my power stone and put it on wave-motion cannon. Now I end my turn with one facedown" and she drew and said "I activate dragged down into the grave which lets you discard one card from my hand and we both get to draw one card."

I said "I choose to send millennium shield to the grave" and she did and drew one card and I also drew one and I knew normally she could have discarded one card in my hand but that wasn't the case since I didn't have a card in my hand. She said I'll attack your life points directly with king's knight" and I said "I activate my facedown shrink card which decreases your monster's attack points by half and I still survive."

My life points dropped to 700 and she said "I have to end my turn" and I drew and said "since it's my standby phase my cannon gets another counter and now I win since there's 4 counters on it I send it to my grave to deal 4000 points of damage to you" and I watched as her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and she said "you have earned this card my buster blader" and she then appearated away and I added buster blader to my deck and made a mental note to add another dark magician, polymerization, and dark paladin to my deck when I got the chance.


	12. husband vs wife

Harry's P.O.V

After everyone was back in the blimp my father said "okay without even a delay we're going to figure out who will be facing who in the next round" and the machine started up again and he said "okay first we have myself number one and for the person to face me will be number 12 Emily Logan." As we headed up to the top of the blimp the duel was just beginning and Alexis noticed I had a conflicted look on my face and asked "what up."

I said "I don't know who to root for I mean it's my mother against my father" and she said "Simple just root for them both" and they drew their opening hands and my father said "why don't you go first dear" and she said "sure since I'm using a new deck" and she drew and said "I'll summon machine king prototype in attack mode and for his effect for each machine type monster on the field he gains 100 not counting himself.

Now I activate the magic card called supply squad and then I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and dad drew and said "I'll start with this lord of dragons in attack mode and now I activate the flute of summoning dragon which lets me summon up to two dragon type monsters from my hand this turn and I choose my two blue-eyes white dragons.

Now first blue-eyes white dragon attack her prototype" and she said "sorry but I activate my facedown card called mirror force which destroys all your monsters since all of them are in attack mode" and he said "I set this card facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "I'll summon bazoo the soul eater in attack mode now attack his life points directly both my monsters" and he said "I activate negate attack" and she said "I end my turn with a face down."

He drew and said "I summon x-head cannon in attack mode" and she said "I was hoping you would because now I activate the trap card called trap hole which destroys your monster since it was normal summoned and has more than 1000 attack points" and something that looked like a black hole appeared under the cannon and X-head cannon fell into it.

"I set these two cards facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "machine king prototype attack his life points" and he said "I activate my trap card draining shield which increases my life points by the attack points of machine king prototype" and she said "no matter bazoo attack his life points" and he said "I activate my other facedown card called call of the haunted to bring back a blue-eyes white dragon" and she said "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode" and mom said "sorry but I activate my facedown called bottomless trap hole which since your monster has more than 1500 attack points your monster is now banished" and he said "no matter blue-eyes attack her bazoo" and bazoo was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2600.

She said "I activate the effect of my supply squad which when one of my monsters I destroyed by battle or by card effect I can draw one card" and he said "doesn't matter I set one card facedown and end my turn" she drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and switch machine king prototype to defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "blue-eyes attack that facedown monster."

She said "first you triggered the effect of supply squad which lets me draw one card and then the effect of giant rat which lets me summon an earth monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and I choose hedge guard in defense mode" and he said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "now I use the new way to summon I over lay hedge guard with machine king prototype in order to xyz summon temtempo the percussion djinn in attack mode.

Now I activate his effect by removing of the materials from it I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose call of the haunted which means you can also say goodbye to blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed. "Now temtempo attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2300. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "you may have thought you were rid of blue-eyes but now I activate monster reborn to bring it back.

Now blue-eyes rid the field of her temtempo" and she said "I activate my facedown card called shadow spell which stops your monster from attacking" and he said "fine I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the effect of temtempo which rids the field of your blue-eyes once again" and blue-eyes was gone" and she said "I temtempo attack his life points again" and his life points dropped to 600.

He drew and said "I summon la jinn the mystical genie of the lamp in attack mode and now attack her temtempo and temtempo was destroyed her life points dropped to 2300 and she drew a card and he said "now I activate the field spell card call destruction world which by destroying one monster on my side I can destroy any card on your side of the field so bye la jinn and you must destroy your supply squad" and the magic card was gone.

He said "now I remove from the game X-head cannon and la jinn in order to special summon chaos emperor dragon- envoy of the end in attack mode your move dear" and she drew and said "one card facedown and one monster in defense mode and he drew and said "I activate the magic card called dian keto the cure master which gives me 1000 life points.

Now for the effect of my dragon I pay 1000 life point to destroy all cards on the field and in our hands" and she said "Before that effect kicks in I activate my facedown card called raigeki break which lets me discard one card to destroy your dragon" he said "is that so I activate trap jammer which stops you trap" and all cards were destroyed except the dragon.

She said "you activate the effect of giant rat which as you should know by now lets me special summon an earth monster with 1500 or less attack points in defense mode" and I choose amarylease" and he said "chaos emperor dragon attack her pathetic plant and now I end my turn." Mom drew and said "I set one card facedown and end my turn" dad drew and said "emperor dragon attack her life points and finish this duel" and she said "I activate my trap card negate attack."

He said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon battle ox in defense mode and I end my turn" and he said "attack her battle ox" and battle ox was destroyed and he said "I end my turn with a facedown Card." She said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and I end my turn" and he said "attack her facedown monster" and marauding captain was destroyed.

He said "I activate the magic card called pot of greed to draw two more cards and I end my turn" and she drew and said "one facedown monster and that's my turn" and he said "dragon attack her monster" and another marauding captain was destroyed. He said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon crane crane in defense mode and activate it's effect which lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard so long as it's level 3 or lower and I chose marauding captain also in defense and I end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now I will attack crane crane and the monster was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I sacrifice marauding captain to summon des voltgalph in attack mode and now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards. And that gives my dragon another 200 attack points.

Now I activate reinforcement of the army which lets me add a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand and now I activate the magic card double spell which lets me use one card in your graveyard and I choose pot of greed and these two card give des voltgalph a total of 2800 attack points.

I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate dian keto the cure master which grants me 1000 life points and now I activate my dragon's effect to destroyed every card on the field and in our hands at the cost of 1000 life points and now my dragon attack her life points directly and finish this" and he said "I win" and the holograms disappeared.

 **I am planning on having the next chapter up by monday**


	13. the king of games vs magicians

Yugi's P.O.V

I was in the lobby with everyone else and I was waiting for Kaiba to say who was dueling who next and he walked in and said "okay without any more delay time for the next match which will be number 5 Jaden Yuki and number 12 Yugi moto." The elevator for the duelists went up and about 3 minutes later the duel was underway and I started the duel.

"I'll start with four cards facedown and that ends my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the field spell card magical citadel of endymion and now I activate the magic card field barrier as long as this is on the field you can't activate any field spell cards and it also gives the citadel a counter. Now I set one card facedown and one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon king's knight in attack mode and now I activate the magic card monster recovery which lets me shuffle king's knight and the burfomet in my hand to draw two cards and I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon another monster in facedown defense mode and another card facedown and I'll pass it back to you."

I drew and said "I activate lightforce sword which normally lets me remove from play one card from you hand for 3 turns but since you only have one it's banished for now. I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down on the far left.

Now I flip summon magician of faith which lets me add a magic card back to my graveyard and I choose mystical space typhoon and now I activate it again to destroy your facedown card on the left. Now I sacrifice my magician of faith in order to summon the one and only blizzard princess in attack mode." I said "but how can you summon a level 8 monster without a sacrifice" and he said "simple really ever heard of a special ability now I flip summon Gemini elf to attack mode.

Now blizzard princess attack his big shield gardna and Gemini elf attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2100. "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate double spell which lets me target one magic card on your side of the field and basically use it and I choose mystical space typhoon. Now I activate it to destroy your field barrier and now I summon gamma the magnet warrior in defense mode and activate swords of revealing light and end my turn."

He drew and said "I just set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I pass" and he did the same after drawing and I drew again and said "I sacrifice gamma the magnet warrior to play dark magician girl in attack mode. Now I will attack Gemini elf" and his life points dropped to 3900. "Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the magic card called cards of sanctity which as you should know lets us keep drawing until we are holding 6 cards and then I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the magic card magical dimension which let me sacrifice dark magician girl in order to summon dark magician from my deck and as a bonus lets me destroy one of your monsters and I choose blizzard princess.

Now dark magician attack his facedown monster with dark magic attack" and the facedown flipped up for a moment and he said "you triggered the effect of my magical undertaker which lets me special summon a spellcaster type monster back from my graveyard and I choose Gemini elf." I said "I activate my facedown card called soul rope which at the cost of 1000 life points allows me to revive gamma the magnet warrior" and my life points dropped to 1100.

"Now I send gamma and the alpha and beta in my hand to the graveyard to summon forth valkyrion the magna warrior and that ends my turn." He drew and said "I remove my magical undertaker and magician of faith in order to summon my chaos sorcerer in defense mode and now I tribute my Gemini elf in order to summon magical marionette also in defense mode and I end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card called magic formula which this powerful spell card can only be equipped to dark magician or dark magician girl and it gives one of them 700 attack points. Now I activate the magic card called diffusion wave motion which lets me attack all your monsters with dark magician at the cost of 1000 life points" and my life points dropped to 100 and all his monsters were destroyed.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "all I can do is summon this monster in facedown defense mode and set two card facedown" and I drew and said "dark magician attack his facedown monster" and it was destroyed "now valkyrion attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 400. I said "now I activate the effect of valkyrion which lets me send it to the graveyard and summon back alpha, beta, and gamma from my graveyard.

Now alpha attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and Kaiba said "okay since we've finished up three duels that means that it's time for an hour for intermission so let's all just chill out for a bit" and I vaguely heard him whisper something to Emily and I smirked for myself.

Jaden's P.O.V

I had lost the duel but I figured that I could still fulfill my mission to master Sartorius and I said "Hey Alexis would you hold back for a second" and she said "Sure" and everyone else went back into the blimp including the true target Harry but I knew one of our own would get him in the finals.

(50 minutes later)

After forcing Alexis to duel me she was losing and I was only one attack away from winning so I said "dark paladin attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and she her monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to zero and I said "now you see the light right" and she said "yes" and we went inside and she had slipped into the room for her to get in the society of light clothes."

 **Sorry about not having this up yesterday but I was sleeping most of yesterday and I wasn't having any inspiration to continue this chapter yesterday. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by at the very latest this coming Friday. Also before everyone starts mucking up the comments asking why Jaden was using a different deck it's because since he's in the society of light they had a new deck made for him instead of the elemental heroes.**

 **Also in the next chapter we're going to have the duel is going to be Alexis who will also have a deck change against Joey. The last thing I have to say is that I am hoping to have the next chapter of Kaiba's true love up sometime this week.**


	14. Aster vs zane

Zane's P.O.V

We were all waiting in the main hall except for Alexis and after another 5 minutes she joined us dressed in all white and I had a feeling it had something to do with seeing the light that Jaden was talking about. Kaiba walked up and said "okay everyone for the next duel we have number 3 Alexis Rhodes and number 15 Mahad."

We headed up to the dueling platform and after another minute everyone was up there watching and we drew our opening hands and he said "I'll start with this destiny hero defender in defense mode and I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll start by summoning cyber dragon in attack mode and now I activate the magic card 7 completed which gives cyber dragon an additional 700 attack points."

He said "now I activate defender's effect since he's face up on the field you get to draw one card" and I did so and said "I'll continue and attack with cyber dragon" and his only monster was destroyed and I said "now I set two cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I'll summon destiny hero diamond dude and activate his effect by revealing the top card of my deck if it's a spell card I can stash it in the graveyard and use it next turn and what do you know its clock tower prison.

Now I activate stop defense which lets me switch your cyber dragon to defense mode and I activate the magic card black pendant which gives my diamond dude an additional 500 attack points and now attack cyber dragon." And cyber dragon was destroyed and he said "now I set one more card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the effect of my cyber dragon again which lets me special summon one from my hand and what's better than one that's right two so I activate polymerization in order to fuse together the cyber dragon on the field with the one in my hand to form cyber twin dragon. Now attack his Diamond dude" and he said "sorry I activate my trap card negate attack which stops the attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the second effect of diamond dude which lets me play the field spell clock tower prison and now I activate his effect again and its pot of greed and now I summon destiny hero defender in defense mode and I end my turn." I drew and said "cyber twin dragon attack his destiny hero defender" and he said "I activate my trap card draining shield which gives me life points equal to your monsters attack points."

His life points rose to 6800 and I said "but you forgot that I still have one more attack left thanks to cyber twin dragon's effect so attack his diamond dude" and his life points dropped to 5900 and he said "due to black pendants effect you lose 500 life points since you destroyed it" and I said "now I set one card facedown and activate different dimension capsule to remove this card from play until my 2nd standby phase and I end my turn" I said as I placed power bond inside it.

He drew and said "now I activate the second effect of diamond dude to activate the pot of greed I had stashed in my graveyard from last turn which lets me draw two cards. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back diamond dude and activate the effect and the card I stash in the graveyard now is soul taker to activate next turn.

Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew de-fusion and was glad that I did since would have used soul taker to destroy cyber twin dragon next turn. "Now I activate the magic card pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards" and I drew the final cyber dragon and cyber valley. "Now I summon cyber valley in defense mode and I end my turn with a facedown card."

He drew and said "now I activate the effect of the soul taker which destroys cyber twin dragon" and I said "sorry but I activate de-fusion which splits him back into the two monsters used to summon him and that means you soul taker magic card effect is canceled out." He said "fine I activate premature burial to bring back the defender that you destroyed at the cost of 800 of my life points" and his life points dropped to 5100.

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "it's been two turns since I activated different dimension capsule so now I can add the card inside to my hand and now I activate power bond which lets me fuse together the two cyber dragons on my side of the field with the one in my hand to form cyber end dragon however at the end of this turn I lose 4000 life points but that's worth it for cyber end dragon to have 8000 attack points in combination to the piercing effect.

Now I will attack destiny hero defender with cyber end dragon" and his defender was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and I said "I win the game" and he said "sorry but I activated the trap card final monster which lets me target one monster on my side of the field and as long as it stays on the field life points don't matter but you also have to pick one" and I said "well I pick cyber end dragon now to give myself a 1000 life points thanks to the magic of dian keto the cure master and that will help me survive the adverse effect of power bond and now I end my turn with means that I lose 4000 life points."

He drew as my life points dropped to 1000 and he said "I activate the magic card fusion sage which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the polymerization in order to fuse together destiny hero plasma and destiny hero dogma in order to from destiny end dragoon. Now I activate his effect by discarding all that's left in my hand and I can destroy one monster on the field and I can deal damage to your life points equal to that monsters attack points and I choose to destroy cyber end dragon.

My life point dropped to zero and he said "sorry about that but I have to save Sartorius from his dark side" and I said "what are you talking about" and he said "you'll know what I'm talking about in due time but for now just rest assured that me defeating you was for the good of the world." I was still wondering what he meant but I figured that it didn't matter at this point."

 **I am planning on having the next chapter up by Monday December 7**


	15. update

Okay sorry for posting this so late but I have decided to start something interesting started from next Monday I will be having something I am calling update Monday which is what this is all about. Basically I will be putting 4 stories in a voting thing on my profile and everyone who wants too will vote and I will use these results to decide which story I'm updating on the Monday following the Sunday that the poll will be closed.


	16. Chazz Vs alexis

Joey's P.O.V

We had gathered in the main hall of rich boys blimp and they were about to select who would be dueling next and in a minute rich boy had walked into the room and I almost felt it get colder in there already. He said "okay first we have number 7 bastion misawa facing off against number 9 joey wheeler or as I like to call him mutt."

I was about to jump at him but Yug was holding me back and I decided to just let it go at that point but one more smart remark from rich boy and he was going to be in a world of hurt. I and this misawa were in the elevator which deposited us in the middle of the arena. We activated our duel disks and he said "I'll start this duel off with this terraforming which lets me add one field spell card from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the field spell the seal of orichalcos which give all monsters I have on the field a 500 attack point boost and now I summon vanguard of the dragon and I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon the red-eyes black chick in attack mode and now I activate the effect by sending him to the graveyard I can summon his daddy the red-eyes black dragon in attack mode now attack his vanguard with inferno fire blast." He said "sorry but you activated my facedown card magic cylinder which gives allows me to direct the blast right back at your life points."

My life points dropped to 1600 "okay that was a good blast but I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards this turn and now I set 3 cards facedown and activate the magic card cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now it's time I activate another effect of the seal of orichalcos which once per turn it lets me summon a level 7 or higher monster without a sacrifice so now I summon the red-eyes black dragon which you know but it's stronger than your since the seal is on my side of the field. Now red-eyes attack his red-eyes black dragon with inferno fire blast."

I said "sorry but I activate my facedown card called skull dice so depending on the dice roll your monster loses attack points and I rolled a 2 which decreases your red-eyes attack points times 2" after I said this his red-eyes attack points lowered "now red-eyes counter attack." His red-eyes was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3050."

"I guess I end my turn with one facedown card" and I drew and said "I'll summon alligator sword in attack mode and now I set one card facedown. Now red-eyes attack his life points same for you alligator's sword." He said "you've fallen for my trap I activate red-eyes spirit which special summons red-eyes back but he is forced to be in defense mode."

I said "no matter red-eyes attack his red-eyes with inferno fire blast" and his red-eyes was destroyed "now alligator's sword attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 1550. "now I set one card facedown and end my turn" he drew and said "there's nothing I can do I have two choices one I surrender and keep my pride or lose to you and have my pride shot so I surrender.

Rich boy said "well due to a surrender the mutt has moved on to the finals" and I said "watch it rich boy" and hearing the tone of my voice Emily had said "do I need to remind you that I'm a 10th degree black belt" and I flinched when I remembered the last time I inflicted Emily's temper and I saw that she smirked when she saw me flinch." He said "okay again without further ado the next match up will be Chazz Princeton Vs Alexis Rhodes" and they stepped up onto the dueling arena and activated their duel disks.

Alexis P.O.V

Chazz was being as annoying as ever and said "I'll let you go first my dear" and I said "I'm not in a relationship with anyone so never call me that again and I drew my first card and said "I'll summon cyber tutu in attack mode and set three cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "you should know since Harry is the only one who has ever managed to defeat you I have changed my deck to be almost exactly like his so I'll axe raider in attack mode.

Now attack her cyber tutu" and I said "sorry but I activate one of my traps negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "cyber tutu attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3000 "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon magical exemplar in attack mode and I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card called cyber summon which lets me summon two more cyber ladies from my deck in attack mode at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 2000. "Now I summon two copies of cyber prima" and he said "that activated my trap card waboku which makes it so my monsters aren't destroyed and I don't love any life points this turn" and I said "you're just delaying the inevitable I end my turn."

He drew and said "I sacrifice my axe raider in order to summon magical marionette and I activate the magic card called card destruction we discard our entire hands and draw a new hand. Now I set one card facedown and activate the spell card advance it lets me look at the top five cards from my deck and put them back in any order. Now magical marionette attack her cyber tutu with magical blast" and my life points dropped to 600.

"Now switch magical exemplar to defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called dark hole which destroys every monster on the field and now I activate my facedown card called call of the haunted to bring back cyber prima. Now cyber prima attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 700.

"Now I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "cyber prima attack his facedown card" and it was revealed to be magician of faith and I said "with the piercing effect of cyber prima I win" and he said "sorry but before I activate the effect of my magician of faith I activate my trap card breakthrough skill which negates all effect monsters on your side of the field."

I said "fine now what about magician of faith's effect" and he said "good point I can now add a magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I choose card destruction" and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "obviously I activate card destruction which as you know forces us to discard our hands and then draw the same number of cards that we were holding before.

Now I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "cyber prima attack his face down and with the piercing effect I win" and he said "sorry but I activate the second effect of breakthrough skill which lets me remove from play to negate effect of your monsters until the end phase of your next turn."

I was starting to get pissed off and said "fine I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the field spell card called magical citadel of Endymion and now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards now I end my turn." I drew and said "you know what they say 3rd times the charm cyber prima attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points finally dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared"

As I was heading back inside the blimp I was stopped by the target harry and he said "what did you mean when you said you aren't in a relationship" and I responded "I have seen the light and it has told me that I don't need you so just don't talk to me from here on" and I walked away to stay in my room until we reached the destination and I didn't care that I had left a sad look on Potter's face.

 **Okay in this chapter I thought the first duel was kind of short so I just added another one and in next one I will finish the duels on the blimp because I feel the opening is starting to get a little redundant. I am hoping to have that chapter up by Tuesday. Also if you have seen the anime you know that Kaiba blew up his duel tower after his first battle city tournament in the chapter after next I am planning on having it made when he had it rebuilt and even better but I'm not revealing any more about that."**


	17. sartorius's true deck

Harry's P.O.V

I was still surprised at Alexis's statement to me but I decided not to let it distract me from the upcoming duels and this time I stepped up and said "since my father is not wanting to be disrupted while making modifications to his deck for when we arrive I'll be doing the roulette so let do this" and two numbers came out and I said "okay it's number 8 Sartorius and number 11 odion so let's get this duel underway."

As everyone appeared there Sartorius and Odion had already activated their duel disks and had drawn their opening hands and Sartorius said "I'll start with this arcana force number 3 the empress and now you can decide where it stops even though fate has already decided it for you" and Odion said "stop" and it landed face-up and Sartorius said "now when you normal summon a monster I can special summon an arcana force monster from my hand and now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Odion drew and said "l summon heliosphere dragon in defense mode" and Sartorius said "due to the empress effect I can now special summon arcana force 4 the emperor which activates his effect you say when it stops and that will determine the effect" and Odion said "stop" and it landed right side up and Sartorius said "now all arcana force monsters I control gain 500 attack points."

Odion said "fine I activate the magic card called dangerous machine type 6 and I'll end my turn" and Sartorius said "I summon arcana force 14 temperance by sacrificing the emperor. Now temperance attack heliosphere dragon with temper blast" and heliosphere dragon was destroyed "now empress make me just as proud and attack his life point directly" and Odion's life points dropped to 2700

"I end my turn" and Odion drew and said "the effect of dangerous machine type 6 activates and I roll a die and the effect depends on the die roll" and he rolled and it landed on 3 "since I rolled a three I get to draw and extra card. I summon lord of dragon's in defense mode and now I set one card facedown and I end my turn" and Sartorius drew.

"I will attack your lord of Dragon's with temperance and your life points with empress" as his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped further to 1400. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Odion drew and said effect of dangerous machine type 6 activates and the die roll is a 5 which lets me destroy your temperance.

Now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards and summon mirage dragon in attack mode and now I activate the magic card known as graveyard infiltration which lets me declare a card type and you choose one of the cards in my hand and it I happens to be that type it goes into your graveyard and I choose monster."

He said "I pick the one in the middle" and Odion looked disappointed at first until he turned the card around to show that it was indeed a monster and I said in a joking matter next time I play poker I'm bringing him with me." he then said "I activate the magic card called autonomous action unit which at the cost of half my life points I can now summon the monster I just put in your graveyard white night dragon" he said as his life point dropped to 700.

"Now I activate the magic card the claw of hermos to essientally fuse white night dragon with hermos in order to summon red-eyes black dragon sword" and now I equip it to mirage dragon who gains 1000 and then 500 additional points for each dragon on my field or graveyard." Mirage dragon's attack points rose to 3600.

Sartorius being calm as usual said "I activate my trap card called ring of destruction which lets me attach it to Mirage dragon and we both take damage equal to the attack points or in this case I guess you are the only one to take damage because I activate ring of defense as well protecting my life points" he explained as mirage dragon blew up and Odion's life point dropped to zero while Sartorius had all 4000 remaining."

He walked down from the platform and as he passed me he said "I hope you make it to the complete finals because when you do I will defeat you and the world will be mine." and after he was out of earshot I muttered "Psycho" and said out loud "okay let's get the final match on this blimp done and then we can all get some well-deserved rest so Marik, Mai why don't both of you come on up here and get the final duel underway."

They walked up and Marik said "I'll go first since I haven't used this deck against anyone yet so I'll start with summoning gilasaurs in defense mode and set two cards face down and end my turn." Mai drew and said "I'll summon harpie lady one in attack mode and now I activate the magic card called elegant egotist which lets me summon harpie ladies sisters in attack mode.

Oh did I forget to mention that Harpie lady one give 300 extra attack points to all wind attribute monster including herself so harpie lady one attack gilasaurs and harpie ladies sisters attack his life points directly" and gilasaurs was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1750. Mai said "I think that's enough damage for this turn so I'll set this card facedown and end my turn" and Marik drew.

As he observed his hand I saw that he had a look in his eyes and I knew he was still upset with how he had let his dark half control him and hurt everyone including Mai so he wasn't going to win this duel at all and I didn't say anything since it was his choice. He said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and now I summon black brachios in attack mode and I activate my facedown card called raigeki break which at the cost of one card in my hand I can now destroy your harpie ladies sisters.

Now black brachios attack her harpie lady one with fossil mark" and harpie lady one was destroyed and Mai's life points dropped to 3800. He said "I end my turn with one facedown card" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card called cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate premature burial which lets me revive harpie ladies sisters at the cost of 800 of my life points.

Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my harpie lady one but neither will be sticking around for long because I sacrifice them to summon harpies pet dragon. Now for the effect for each harpie lady in the grave or hand he gains 300 attack points and all I have to do is discard my entire hand. Now harpies pet dragon attack his black brachios" and he said "I activate my facedown card called destruct potion which lets me destroy my black brachios and gain life points equal to his attack points."

His life points rose to 3550 and Mai said "no matter harpies' pet dragon change of plans attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1250. "Now I activate my facedown card called life destruction which lets me destroy pet dragon and you take damage equal to half its attack points" and his life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared."

He said "look Mai the reason I lost was because I wanted to make up for all the wrongs I committed at the first battle city tournament and for everyone who had suffered because of it. I had already made amends with everyone else except you so by letting you win this duel I hope that you can finally forgive me for allowing my dark side to take over and lock you in the shadow realm."

She said "don't worry about it Ishtar but next time we duel I expect you to duel me with all you got because I forgave you awhile back because I knew you had no control. But anyway when we get off this blimp and back to main land just take me to the fanciest place for dinner and you'll be on my list of people I would probably date" she said which made Marik blush like mad."

 **Okay in this chapter I know the claw of hermos was only used in the dartz saga of yugioh but I decided for this stories sake that it would be a card that was mass produced along with a more tame copy of the seal of orchialcos. In the next chapter they land on Kaiba Corp Island and decide who faces who in the finals.**

 **As I said in chapter 14 I'm not going to reveal too much but the tower that signifies the strength of Kaiba Corp is pretty much the same as it was in the anime. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by Thursday.**


	18. 8 way duel

Harry's P.O.V

I was walked back to the room that I had the key card to and I heard over the intercom speakers Roland's voice and he said "okay with the completion of the part of the finals our finalists are Harry Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Mahad, Joey wheeler, Alexis Rhodes, Mai valentine, and Sartorius and we are currently on course for Kaiba Corp island where the finals of the finals are going to be held."

I headed back into my room and started looking through my deck and at this time I added the dark magician, dark paladin, and polymerization. I was still wondering about Alexis's behavior towards me but I decided that if she was going to give me the cold shoulder then I was going to do the same thing. I had drifted off into an uneasy sleep with dreams of Alexis which I was wondering what it meant.

(The next day)

We had already arrived by the time I woke up and we were heading toward the tower that my father had reconstructed and as we got inside he said "okay for those of you who participated in the first battle city tournament and actually made it past the quarter finals know what happens here but for those of you who weren't I'll explain the rules.

We each go through a door and onto the platform and we get lifted up and in this duel it will only effect who you face in the quarter finals this year. So you can attack anyone who you want to so long as you can deal with the consequences let's get this under way" and each of us headed through one of the doors and they automatically closed behind us since I knew they were a type of elevator.

Roland said "now for this duel alone you must limit your deck to 40 cards and Mr. Kaiba has already explained the rest" and I heard him mumble "I'm nothing anymore then a bodyguard." My father said "that was the old me this one says that you can use your normal deck" and we loaded up our deck and my father said "but the only other rule applies pick a card from your deck but you can't use it in the duel.

How strong the card is depends on what the order is" and I showed magical undertaker, Alexis chose warrior lady of the wasteland, my father choose blue-eyes ultimate dragon, Mahad choose destiny hero malicious, Yugi chose gazelle the king of mythical beasts, Joey picked swordsman of landstar, Mai choose harpie lady, and Sartorius choose arcana force zero the fool.

We got the duel underway and my father went first and said "I'll summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yugi said "I'll start by summoning the monster known as Queen's knight in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn." Mai drew and said "I'll summon harpie lady 1 in attack mode and end my turn" and Alexis said "I activate polymerization to fuse together blade skater and etoile cyber in order to summon cyber blader and set one card face down and end my turn."

Mahad drew and said "I'll summon destiny hero defender in defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Joey drew and said "I activate the card known as ancient rules which lets me summon the red-eyes black dragon in attack mode without a sacrifice and I set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll start with summoning the skilled dark magician in attack mode and activate pot of greed to draw two cards and now I activate the magic card known as mirage of nightmare and another magic card known as switch which switches all face-up monsters on the field in to defense mode. Now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician to send it to the graveyard in order to summon dark magician in attack mode and two cards facedown and it's your turn Sartorius" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn with that."

My father drew again and said "I'll activate the effect of Kaiser sea horse to be used as two sacrifices for a light monster so I sacrifice it to summon the mighty blue-eyes white dragon. Now attack yugi's Queen's knight with white lightning" and Yugi said "I activate my trap card called negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

My father said "I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Yugi drew and said "I summon king's knight in attack mode and now I activate the effect of king's knight since I had queen's knight on the field when he was summoned I can summon a jack's knight from my deck. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together my three knights in order to summon. Now attack blue-eyes white dragon with jack strike."

My father said "I activate the trap card attack guidance armor which lets me direct the attack at any monster on the field and I choose destiny hero defender" and some armor was on the destiny hero and it was destroyed and Yugi said "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Mai drew and said "I summon birdface in defense mode and I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I'll activate fusion weapon equipping it to cyber blader."

Cyber blader's attack points rose to 3600 "Now cyber blader attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and my father's life points dropped to 3400. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn." And Mahad drew and said "I'll also activate polymerization to fuse together destiny hero dogma and destiny hero plasma to form destiny end dragoon in attack mode.

Now for the effect by discarding one card I can destroy any monster I want and inflict life points damage to its owner and I choose Yugi's arcana knight joker" and Yugi said "sorry but by discarding a monster card I can negate the effect" and the effect was canceled out. "I guess I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Joey drew and said "I'll kick it up a notch like everyone else and activate polymerization to fuse red-eyes black dragon on the field and summoned skull in my hand to form black skull dragon in attack mode.

Now black skull dragon attack Mahad's destiny end dragoon with dark blast" and Mahad said "I activate my trap card called mirror force which some of you are undoubtedly familiar with it destroys all attack position monsters on the field except dragoon." And all monsters except dragoon and dark magician were destroyed" and Mahad said "how is dark magician still standing."

I said "well I activated the trap card called interdimensional matter transporter which banished him until the effect of your trap card finished allowing him to stick around" and Mahad said "I'll just destroy it next turn" and Joey said "I end my turn with one facedown card" and I drew and said "the effect of mirage of nightmare kicks which allows me to draw 4 cards and a chain to drawing them I activate the magic card emergency provision's which gives me 1000 for each spell and trap card I sent to the graveyard" as my life points rose to 5000.

"Now I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I activate the magic card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion which whenever a card with spell counters on it goes to the graveyard I can place those spell counters on the citadel. Now I activate the magic card called spell power grasp which gives the citadel a counter as well as skilled white magician.

Now I send skilled white magician to the graveyard which lets me not only place the three counters on them on the citadel I can also special summon a buster blader from my deck to the field. Now I activate the card in my hand called polymerization in order to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin.

Now for the effect of dark paladin for the blue-eyes in my father's graveyard plus the two dragons in Joey's graveyard my dark paladin gains 1500 attack points for a grand total of 4400. Now dark paladin finish what black skull dragon started and destroy destiny end dragoon" and dragoon was destroyed and Mahad's life points dropped to 2600.

"Now I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and Sartorius drew and said "I summon arcana force 3 the empress and depending on when Seto Kaiba tells it to stop spinning will determine the effect" and after a moment my Father said "stop" and it landed upside-down and he said "now when any of you normal summon a monster I have to discard one card from my hand.

"Now empress attack Kaiba directly" and my father's life points dropped to 2700 and his platform went to just below the 3000 mark. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and my father drew and said "I summon vorse raider in attack mode and now since your empress ended up upside-down then you now have to discard a card and it looks like it's the only card left in your hand.

Now vorse raider attack arcana force 3" and Sartorius's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3400. "Now I set two card facedown and end my turn" and Yugi drew and said "I'll activate the magic card spell economics which makes it so that I don't have to pay any life points to activate spell cards so now I activate dark magic curtain.

This useful little spell card normally lets me special summon a dark magician from my deck for half my life points but seeing as how I have spell economics on the field I don't pay half my life points. Now dark magician attack Kaiba's vorse raider with dark magic attack" and vorse raider was destroyed and my father's life points dropped further to 2100. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Mai drew and said "I'll activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my harpies pet dragon and I also summon harpie lady two in attack mode.

Now I activate the magic card elegant egotist which lets me special summon harpie lady sisters now for the effect of my pet dragon. For each harpie lady or harpie lady sisters I have the field my pet dragon gains 300 attack points. Now I'll attack Kaiba directly with my harpie's pet dragon" and my father's life points dropped to zero and he went all the way up.

"Now harpie lady 2 and Harpie lady sisters attack Joey directly and end his duel" and his life points dropped to zero and just like my father his platform went all the way up. "I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I'll summon cyber tutu in attack mode now cyber tutu attack harry directly" and my life points dropped to 4000.

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Mahad drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card called monster reborn to bring back skilled dark magician and now I activate another effect of my citadel. If I were to activate an effect that involves spell counters with a monster then I can remove that many from the citadel to activate it.

So now I remove three spell counters from my citadel in order to summon a dark magician from my graveyard and now I summon skilled white magician. Now I activate the magic card double summon which lets me summon another monster this turn and I choose to sacrifice skilled white magician to summon magical marionette in attack mode.

Now magical marionette attack cyber tutu with magic slash" and Alexis said "I activate my facedown card called doble posse which lets me take the damage instead of cyber tutu being destroyed" and her life points dropped to 2000. "Now dark magician attack her cyber tutu" and cyber tutu was destroyed and her life points dropped to 500.

"Now dark paladin attack Harpie's pet dragon" and Mai's dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2200. "Now with your pet dragon in your graveyard my dark paladin gains 500 more attack points" and dark paladin increased to 4900 attack points "and now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Yugi drew and said "I activate polymerization in order to fuse dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin and since he's the same as Harry's his attack points are at 4900. Now I'll attack your dark paladin with mine and before the attack destroys them both I activate the magic card battle fusion which gives my dark paladin attack points equal to your monsters."

His dark paladin's attack points rose to 9800 and my dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and my platform rose to the top. He said "now I activate the magic card called double attack which lets me attack again with one monster on the field and I choose dark paladin and now I'll attack Alexis directly" and her life points dropped to zero and her platform came up right next to mine.

Mai drew and said "I switch both my monsters to defense mode and I end my turn" and Mahad drew and said "I activate the magic card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 of my life points I can bring back a fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose destiny end dragoon. Now I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush to inflict piercing battle damage and I also activate the effect by discarding one card I can destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage equal to the controls life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster.

I choose dark paladin and that's means you lose "Mr. Moto" and Yugi's life points dropped to zero and his platform went all the way up. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Sartorius drew and said "I summon arcana force 6 the lovers in attack mode and now whenever Mai valentine says stop it will stop and that will determine the effect."

After a few moments she said "Stop" and it landed right side up and Sartorius said "since it landed right side up it can be used as two tributes instead of one and now I activate a magic card called double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn so I sacrifice lovers in order to summon arcana force 15 the fiend and now when Mr. Mahad says stop that will determine the effect" and he said "stop" and it landed upside-down.

Now whenever the fiend attack before the attack hits a monster or in this case the player all monsters are destroyed and the person attacked still takes the damage. Now my field attack Mahad's dragoon and by extension finish this duel for him" and his life points were destroyed as well as every monster on the field."

Mahad's platform rose up and my father said "the parings for the finals are now decided the first match will be me vs the mutt the second will be the loving couple Alexis vs Harry, the third match will be Yugi Vs Mahad, and the final match will be Sartorius vs Mai."

 **Okay finally after about a week of working on this chapter it is finally done it took a while since I have never done an 8 way duel before but it is finally done. In the next chapter we will be having Kaiba and Joey face each other and if I feel that first duel is short enough which it is sure to be since Kaiba and Joey have two completely different skill levels I'll have the Alexis and Harry duel in which she will be free from the society's control.**

 **For those of you who watched the anime and were wondering how being defeated in a duel stops the mind control I have a theory. I think the reason they have it where either a true rival or a loved one can free them because if you think about it when Jaden faces Alexis and frees her It is later revealed that she feels strongly for him.**

 **I am hoping to have that next chapter up by Sunday and don't forget to vote for which story you want updated for what I call update Monday because the poll is done on Sunday so I have a chance to get the next chapter up by then.**


	19. Harry vs Alexis

Harry's P.O.V

We were on top of the dueling tower and after everyone was up there my father said "okay so if you're ready to watch the more superior duelist myself defeat the weakest duelist here then go ahead and stick around. If you want to head to the cafeteria and get something to eat then you might want to head back up here quickly because this match will be over before you can even blink."

Joey said "Watch it rich boy" and he said "why should I mutt with a wife who's a 9th degree black-belt and can easily kick your ass any day of the week." Joey was silent at this trying to think up a response when my Father said "don't even try to come up with a response because I don't want you braindead before I can defeat you in a duel."

He said "watch it" and they walked up to the dueling platform and my father said "since I'm the superior duelist I'll go first and start with this ancient rules to special summon blue-eyes white dragon from my hand and now I activate white dragon ritual. This card lets me send my vorse raider to the graveyard to summon paladin of white dragon in attack mode.

Now for the effect of my paladin by getting him off the field I can summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck in attack mode. Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Joey drew and said "I set three cards facedown and summon baby dragon in defense mode and end my turn" and my father drew and said "Blue-eyes white dragon destroy that pathetic dragon" and Joey said "got you for once rich boy I activate mirror force."

My father said "are you sure about that I activate one of my facedown cards seven tools of the bandit which at the cost of 1000 life points I can negate the activation of one trap card that you activate and destroy it." The trap and Joey's monster was destroyed and my father said "blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly."

Joey's life points dropped to 1000 and he said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted which lets me revive my baby dragon." My father said "so no matter he'll just be destroyed next turn again anyway" and Joey said "sorry but that is not in the plan" and my father said "of why don't you show me your plan now because I end my turn."

Joey said "my pleasure I summon time wizard and I activate polymerization to fuse together my baby dragon and time wizard to from thousand dragon" and my father said "you played right into my hands I activate my facedown card called bottomless trap hole which banishes your monster from the field." The monster was gone and Joey said "I end my turn" and My father drew.

I promised that I would end this quickly didn't I blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and Joey said "at least I'm not going down without a fight I activate my facedown card magic cylinder which lets me absorb you attack and aim it directly at your life points." My father's life points dropped to 1000.

"Now blue-eyes attack wheeler's life points directly and finish this duel" and Joey's life points dropped to zero and he said "I didn't really care about this tournament and my father said "uh wheeler your forgetting something." He said "what's that" and my Father said "you forgot that I win your rarest card" and Joey handed him the time wizard and walked away before the duel between me and Alexis.

We had already gotten up on the platform and drew our opening hands after activating our duel disks and she said "I'll go first I'll start by summoning cyber tutu in attack mode and two cards facedown and that ends my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and he enters with a counter but more on that later.

Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together my blade skater and etoile cyber in order to form cyber blader in attack mode. Now attack his defender cyber blader" and I said "you know how I mentioned that counter it stops defender from being destroyed by battle."

She said "fine cyber tutu attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 3000 and she said "now I set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "Alexis before we continue at least tell me why did you turn against me" and she said "because I have seen the light and I have seen that only the light can save the earth.

I have been shown what would happen if the darkness of human nature were to continue and I am now trying to save the future from being destroyed." I said "everyone has darkness inside of them including you and instead of just trying to convince you I'll show you by winning this duel I sacrifice defender to summon magical marionette in attack mode.

Now I activate spell power grasp which gives my marionette a total of two counters since its effect gives a counter and it's a spell card. Now I activate one of my facedown cards called pitch-black power stone and it starts out with three spell counters. Once per turn I can remove one of these counters and place it on a target that can have a spell counter on it and I choose magical marionette.

Oh did I mention for each spell counter on marionette he gains 200 attack points" and my monster's attack points rose to 2600. "Also if I remove two counters I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose to do so and I target cyber blader." Marionette's attack points dropped to 2200 and cyber blader was destroyed in a shattering of pixels.

Now magical marionette attack cyber tutu" and Alexis said "I activate my facedown card called doble posse which lets me take the damage but then cyber tutu attacks you directly" and her life points dropped to 1800 and mine dropped to 2000. "Fine I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the magic card re-fusion which lets me pay 800 life points to bring back a fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose cyber blader.

Now I activate the final facedown called battle fusion which lets me increase cyber blader's attack points when it attacks your monster" and I said "sorry but I activate my facedown card called dimensional prison which lets me banish cyber blader since it declared an attack." She said "I switch cyber tutu to defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate pitch-black power stone effect which lets me put a counter on magical marionette and I activate the remove spell counter effect to destroy cyber tutu. Now magical marionette attack her life points directly and finish this but don't hit her too hard." Alexis got knocked down to her knees as her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

Before my eyes she screamed and collapsed on the ground and I saw that she was struggling a bit and I also noticed that everyone was about to come up on platform and I said "don't there's a mental battle going on between her dark and light half and while it may seem like she's going to be in pain her physical body won't but she won't remember anything about this when the battle is done so it's basically a more deep case of amnesia."

After a moment she stopped screaming and squirming and I said "okay I'll take her back to her room now but don't anyone go in there because she's going to be waking up soon so it's best she not be overwhelmed although one person may accompany me I don't think that would be too much for her." Zane who had come up to watch the finals said "I'll come she's been my friend for as long as I can remember."

As we were on our way to the blimp Zane said "so how do you know so much about her condition" and I said "did you really think my Father would only send me to duel academy to have fun dueling I've been sent to investigate the abandoned dorm. One of the reasons he had all of us come along to be in the battle city tournament was so I could tell him what I've figured out which hasn't been all that much as of now but I'll figure more out later."


	20. king vs destiny heroes

**In this chapter Yugi will use a different deck**

Harry's P.O.V

I was sitting in Alexis's room along with Zane waiting for her to wake up and after a few moments she woke up and said "Where am I and who are you." I said "we're your friends and as for where you are you're at the battle city tournament finals." She looked at me with a look of suspicion and said "what is this battle city tournament" and I said "Well it's one of the biggest tournaments for duel monsters which is held yearly."

She looked at Zane and said "okay but who are you" and he said "well I was at one point your boyfriend but now a friend and well your brother and I are the best of friends." She said "I have a brother" and I said "yeah but he's disappeared a while ago and we're closer to finding him than ever before" and she said "how close" and I said "we're so close that we can almost smell him."

Zane gave me a look and said "we'll be back later since we're in the tournament we have to go watch the duel between others in the match because if we don't then it won't be an easy duel" and she said "well I'll come along as well" and I said "uh that's not a good idea I mean you just collapsed and we don't want a possible repeat of that."

She huffed and said "fine I'll stay here" and I said "well at least you'll still be able to watch the duel" and I walked over to the wall and pushed a button the same color of the wall and a screen turned on and showed that the next match was about to begin. We headed out of the room and as we were out of earshot of the door Zane said "are you crazy telling her we almost found Atticus when we haven't gotten any closer than before."

I said "how would you feel if you were to wake up from having amnesia and then be told that the chances of finding a loved one were slim at best" and he fell silent and I said "I thought so anyway I have a theory but I can disclose it yet because of the fact that it might have nothing to do with the shadow games."

(Dueling tower) Yugi's P.O.V

Me and this person who called himself Mahad we on the dueling platform with our duel disks activated and he said "I hope you're ready to lose this duel" and I said "we shall see" and I drew my opening hand. He said "I'll start with this destiny hero defender in defense mode and one card facedown and I'll turn it over to you."

I drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and I activate offerings to the doomed which lets me destroy your defender but I have to skip my draw phase next turn but no matter it's worth it to say this mirage dragon attack his life points with mirage blast" and Mahad's life points dropped to 2400. "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon destiny hero diamond dude in attack mode and activate his effect which lets me look at the top card of my deck.

If it happens to be a spell card I can store it in my graveyard to use next turn and what do you know its polymerization. Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." I said "I summon mythic tree dragon in defense mode" and he said "you activated my trap card called windstorm of etaqua which switches the battle mode of all your monsters that are face up on the field."

"I end my turn" I said and he said "good now to activate pot of greed to draw two more cards now I activate the polymerization I stored in my graveyard last turn so I fuse together destiny hero dogma and destiny hero plasma in order to form a monster familiar to you destiny end dragoon. Now I activate his effect by discarding one card I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict the attack points to you as life point damage and I choose mirage dragon."

Mirage dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2400 and he said "now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove from play my mirage dragon to summon white dragon wyverbuster in attack mode. Now I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I normal summon my vanguard of the dragon.

Now for the effect when he's summoned I can send one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard and that dragon gives vanguard an extra 300 attack points. Now I activate the magic card dragon's mirror with lets me fuse dragon type monster on the field, in the graveyard, or in my hand but instead of going to the graveyard they are removed from play.

So I remove from play alexandrite dragon, red-eyes black dragon, mythic tree dragon, white dragon wyverbuster, and vanguard of the dragon in order to from five-headed dragon in attack mode. Now my five-headed beast attack his destiny end dragoon with elemental strike" and he said "that's what you think I activate my trap card called negate attack it stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "you know what happens now right" and I said "yes" and he said "I discard one card to destroy five-headed dragon and deal 5000 points of damage to your life points" and my dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He said "sorry for doing so much damage to you but I have to face Sartorius" and I said "why" and he said "because I am his spiritual guardian and he is possessed by a mysterious alien called the light." I said "what are you talking about" and I said "all you need to know is that if I fall all the hope of saving this world is in the hands of Kaiba's kid."

He walked away without another word and the seto said "okay let's get this over with now before it's the end of the day so Sartorius, Mai head on up there and get your duel underway." They did and activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands. Mai said "you know the saying ladies first" and drew and said "I summon harpie lady one in attack mode and I activate the magic card double summon to summon birdface.

Due to the effect of Harpie lady one all wind monsters gain 300 attack points now I set one card facedown and end my turn." Sartorius drew and said "I activate raigeki which destroys all monsters on your side of the field and I also activate the magic card heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field.

Now I activate the magic card mausoleum of the emperor which lets me pay life points to tribute summon monsters instead of tribute summoning. Now I pay 2000 life points to summon arcana force ex the dark ruler in attack mode and now he'll attack your life points directly" and Mai's life points dropped to zero and the dark ruler disappeared.


	21. Father Vs son

Harry's P.O.V

I had woke up at the crack of dawn because for the first time since I was 6 I was nervous for one of my duels since this time it was against my father. He had told me that before Yugi had beaten him in a duel when he was possessed of evil and during that time he had been the world champion. I had finished looking over my deck for third time that morning.

I had decided that it would have to do but I also knew that I would win because if what Sartorius had said was true then I would face Sartorius in the finals. I had left my room for an early breakfast and I saw that Alexis was in the room and I saw that she was sitting at one of the tables. After grabbing a muffin and coffee I went to sit down next to her and she said "so how did you sleep" and I said "Well it was good but a bit nervous since I'm facing my father in the finals."

She said "Well it makes sense because he was at one time the best in the world from what you were telling me" and I said "please don't remind me of that" and she said "sorry." I said "well I guess if what Sartorius told me before the finals began that we would face each other in the finals was true then I guess I'll win but I have no idea how good he is at being psychic."

She said "Well he wouldn't have predicted it if he weren't sure so I guess you will find some way to win but I have a set of cards for you to add as like a last resort." She reached into her pocket and drew out 5 cards and I knew immediately what set it was but I wanted to let her finish" and she said "here" and I saw my idea was right it was the five pieces of exodia."

I said "but where did you find all 5 pieces I mean their almost as rare as the Egyptian god cards" and she said "well I am rich so I was able to locate all 5 pieces and buy them." she handed them to me and said that she had read that my father was defeated by Exodia at one point so I should use them when I dueled him.

I was reluctant since I thought that it might bring back old rivalry's between my father and Yugi but the only thing that was making is somewhat better was the fact that it was to be used as a last resort. After about another hour or so of talking my Father walked in and sat down at the same table after grabbing his usual coffee black.

"So I'll be brief with talk about the duel before the duel consider this your final test where if you win you'll be considered the best duelist in the world. The thing that got you this far was the fact that you as well as myself is that we have faith in our decks and they have come through for us in every duel. So just be ready to face my deck without me holding back."

I said "just expect the same" and he said "well I feel that we should get ready so I would suggest looking over your deck since you're in the greatest challenge in your life" and I said "I already looked over it three times before I came down to get something to eat." He had a smile on his face and said "looks like the saying is true great minds must think alike" and we just sat and chatted for about 2 hours until everyone came down and I saw that it was time to duel my father.

We headed up to the top of the dueling tower and activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and he said "I'll start the duel with this Vorse raider in attack mode and two cards facedown it's your turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card called emblem of dragon destroyer to bring buster blader from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the magic card dark magic curtain to special summon dark magician at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 2000. "next I'll activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the magic card white dragon ritual and sacrifice Vorse raider to summon paladin of white dragon. Now I activate the effect by sending paladin to the graveyard I can summon blue-eyes white dragon.

Now blue-eyes show dark magician the power you hold and attack" and I said "not so fast I activate the magic card called magic cylinder since I have a spellcaster on the field the attack is absorbed and directed at your life points" and he said "I have a trap of my own seven tools of the bandit which negates your trap at the cost of 1000 of my life points."

Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1500 "now I set one card facedown and end my turn." And I drew and said "I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "blue-eyes attack defender" and after the smoke cleared defender was still standing and said "how" and I said "defender enters the field with a spell counter and when he or any of my monsters are attacked by a stronger monster I can remove the counter and the monster is spared."

"I'm surprised I didn't think of the I end my turn" and I drew and said "I discard my silent magician level 8 in order to summon the tricky and now I sacrifice tricky and defender to summon buster blader. With the effect of buster blader since you have blue-eyes on the field my buster blader gains an additional 500 attack points which is enough to tame blue-eyes so buster blader attack."

Blue-eyes was destroyed and my father's life points dropped to 2900 "now I set one card facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "playtime is over I activate monster reincarnation to discard my saggi the dark clown in order to bring blue-eyes back to my hand. Now I activate the two copies of the magic card called fusion conscription which lets me reveal one of my fusion monsters and then I can add a fusion material from my deck to my hand so I reveal blue-eyes ultimate dragon.

Now I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I activate polymerization in order to fuse the three blue-eyes white dragons in my hand in order to summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon." I said "did you forget buster blader's effect for each dragon on your side of the field or in your graveyard he gains 500 attack points."

Buster bladers's attack power was at 4600 and my father said "I have a way around that I activate the magic card book of moon to switch buster blader into facedown defense mode now blue-eyes ultimate attack buster blader" and blue-eyes looked confused and I said "he can't see buster blader since you put him in facedown defense mode."

My father said "I will end my turn after setting one card facedown" and I drew and said "I set one card facedown and summon Gemini elf in attack mode and end my turn after flip summoning buster blader." He drew and said "I activate dragon's mirror by removing from play dragon monsters I can summon a monster from my extra deck and guess what I remove all three blue-eyes, blue-eyes ultimate, and alexandrite dragon to form five-headed dragon."

I said "I activate my facedown which you triggered dark renewal which lets me sacrifice one of your monsters and one of mine to summon dark magician from my graveyard or deck." He said "I guess I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to from dark paladin. Now I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards."

Now I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy your facedown card and dark paladin will attack your life points directly and finish this duel" and my father's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He said "very well since you managed to defeat me without Exodia you have earned 4 of my rare cards."

I was wondering what rare cards he had until what he said sunk in and then said "wait how did you know about Alexis giving me Exodia" and he said "there are cameras in the blimp for security purposes and I saw her give you the 5 pieces." He then searched through his deck and handed me the three blue-eyes he had acquired and blue-eyes ultimate dragon.

 **Okay I know I said in an earlier chapter that I would be having the top three duelists getting the god cards but I have changed my mind the winner will be all three and then I will be deciding if they will spread the power of the god cards amongst their group.**

 **Since I am going to be busy on Thursday night which is the night I also update this story as well as Tuesday I am giving out a double feature.**


	22. the tournament is over

Harry's P.O.V

I was ready for the finals semi-finals match where Mahad or as I had figured out was actually the pro circuit duelist aster phoenix was going to face off against his manager Sartorius. I had noticed a strange change over Sartorius he was shining with a faint white light and his manner had changed since he had defeated Mai he was actually threating at this point in time but I could still deal with him Aster however I wasn't sure about.

They walked up on the dueling platform and activated their duel disks and they drew their opening hands and Aster said "to free you from the light I will defeat you in this duel" and Sartorius said "unlikely since I am the one who taught you everything you know about dueling." Aster drew and said "I'm not holding anything back I activate polymerization in order to fuse together destiny heroes plasma and dogma in order to summon destiny end dragoon.

Now I set three cards facedown and end my turn" and Sartorius drew and said "Before you find out you'll be facing a deck that you have never seen me use before so I'll summon flamvell guard in defense mode and set three cards facedown and end my turn." Aster drew and said "I know at least one of those facedown cards are traps so I'll just use dragoon's effect to destroy flamvell guard and deal damage to your life points equal to the attack points but I have to discard one card."

Sartorius life points dropped to 3900 and Aster said "I'll end my turn" and Sartorius drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Aster drew and said "I'll attack your life points with dragoon" and Sartorius said "I activate my facedown card mirror force which destroys dragoon and deals damage equal to half its attack points to your life points."

Aster's life point dropped to 2500 and Sartorius said "As a chain to the damage you took I activate the trap card minor goblin official which during each of your standby phases your life points will decrease by 500." Aster said "I activate my facedown card mystical space typhoon to destroy minor goblin official and I'll end my turn with one more facedown."

Sartorius drew and said "I summon luster dragon in attack mode and now luster dragon attack aster's life points directly" and Aster's life points dropped to 600 "now I end my turn" and Aster drew and said "look I have to win this Sartorius I know the real you is in there somewhere and I will find him and free him from your control you evil alien.

Now I summon destiny hero defender in defense mode and end my turn" and Sartorius drew and aster said "due to destiny hero defenders effect you get to draw one more card." Sartorius said "thank you aster so now I'll set two cards facedown and activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we both hold 6 cards."

Aster said "I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your middle facedown card" and Sartorius said "no matter I activate the claw of hermos which lets me send red-eyes black dragon in my hand to fuse it with the claw in order to summon red-eyes black dragon sword. Now I equip it to luster dragon to give luster dragon an additional first 1000 attack points then for each dragon in the graves or the field including himself he gains 500 more for a total of 1500."

Luster dragon's attack points rose to 4400. "Now I have the duel won aster I activate fairy meteor crush to deal piercing damage now luster dragon attack his defender with crystal blast" and Aster said "I activate negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and Sartorius said "I end my turn."

Aster said "I end my turn" and Sartorius drew two card one for the draw phase and defender's effect "now luster dragon attack defender" and defender was destroyed and Aster's life point dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. Aster was lying on the platform as if unconscious like that duel was a shadow game and I thought I had sensed some of the shadow magic.

Sartorius said "now we can get the finals out of the way and I will be the one who wins and brings the world to its knees" and I said "not going to happen I'll defeat you before I let that happen." He said "well then come on and show me that you have what it takes to defy destiny and defeat me" and I said "I'll be happy to" and jumped up there and grabbed Aster and tossed him to my father.

"get him back to the blimp so that I can win this duel with Sartorius and get him back from the shadow realm" and my father headed back to the blimp and me and Sartorius activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and he said "I'll let you go first" and I drew and said "I'll summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn."

Sartorius drew and said "I summon luster dragon in attack mode and now luster dragon attack his silent magician" and I said "not so fast I activate my facedown card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points" his life points dropped to 2100. "Fine I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and my silent magician had gained 500 attack points and he said "how did you monster get stronger" and I said "well with the effect you see every time one of us draws a card silent magician's attack points go up so it's at 2000 attack points. Now I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards which gives slient magician a 1000 points boost."

Silent magician's attack points went up to 3000 "now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my facedown card destruct potion. I'm sure your wondering what it does well I destroy one monster on my side of the field and I gain life points equal to the attack of that monster" and luster dragon burst into pixels and his life points rose to 4000.

"Now I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of silent magician since it has 5 counters on it I can now send it to the graveyard to summon silent magician level 8 from my deck or hand. Now I sacrifice my neo to summon magical marionette in attack mode and now I activate spell power grasp.

This gives my marionette a counter and since it's still a spell card it gives marionette two counters in total. Now I activate marionette's effect by removing the two counters he had on him I can destroy one of your monsters." He said "I activate one of my facedown cards called raigeki break which by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one card on your field and I choose silent magician."

I said "no matte because now that your field is clear my marionette can attack your life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2000. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and now I activate offerings to the doomed which lets me destroy one of your monsters at the cost of not drawing on my next turn. Now mirage dragon attack his life points" and I said "I activate my facedown card dimensional prison which banishes your dragon."

The blast still hit me and my life points dropped to 2400 and I said "but how did you dragon not get banished" and he said "because during the battle phase if mirage dragon is on the field he isn't effect by trap cards" and said "okay" and he said "I end my turn with a facedown card" I drew and said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and now I will attack mirage dragon" and he said "not before I activate this enchanted javelin which makes it so I gain life points equal to exemplars attack points" and his life point rose to 3700 but then dropped to 3600 from the attack.

"Fine I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I remove from play mirage dragon to summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode and now I will attack your magical exemplar" and I said "not if I activate this card shadow spell. This card makes it to that your dragon can't change the battle mode or attack."

He said "fine I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode now neo attack his collapserpent" and he said "why my dragon is clearly stronger" and I said "because I can now activate the trap card magician's circle. You see when a spellcaster monster attacks I can special summon one from my deck to the field of course so can you if you have one."

He said "I don't" and my life points dropped to 2300 and I said "now I special summon the dark magician girl now dark magician girl attack collapserpent" and his life points dropped to 3400. "Now magical exemplar attack directly" and his life points dropped to further to 1700. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

He drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and now I'll attack your exemplar" and my life point dropped to 2000. "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon aqua madoor in attack mode now dark magician girl attack his alexandrite dragon. Now I'll attack your life points directly with aqua madoor" and his life points dropped to 500 and I said "now I activate my facedown card sebek's blessing which gives me life points equal to the total damage you just took" and my life points rose to 3200.

"I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards now I activate the magic card magical mallet to shuffle any cards I don't want in my hand into my deck and draw the same number I shuffled. I summon dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I switch aqua madoor to defense mode and end my turn."

He said "Before my turn officially begins I activate solemn wishes which grants me 500 every time I draw a card" and he drew and his life points rose to 1000 and he said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and then I activate field barrier which not only gives the citadel a counter but it also stops you from activating another field spell and I end my turn."

He drew and his life points rose to 1500 and he said "I sacrifice dragon dwelling in the cave and flamvell guard in order to summon hyozanryu in attack mode. Now I will attack your aqua madoor" and aqua madoor was destroyed and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate another copy of the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards and I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and I set one card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and his life points rose to 2000 and he said "hyozanryu attack his facedown monster" and I said "you activated apprentice magician's special effect you see when she's destroyed in battle I can special summon one level 2 or lower spellcaster type monster from my deck but I don't have another one in my deck." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and one card facedown and that will do it."

He drew and his life points jumped to 2500 and he said "I shall set one card facedown and now hyozanryu attack that facedown monster" and I said "you triggered my trap card called dark renewal which lets me sacrifice my monster and yours in order to summon dark magician from my deck or graveyard."

Hyozanryu and my monster disappeared and dark magician rose from inside the coffin and he had his staff pointed at Sartorius ready to strike him down. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card called raigeki break it should seem familiar to you by discarding one card I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose the card you set facedown last turn.

Now I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form the dark paladin. As for dark paladin's effect he gains 500 attack points for each dragon monster on your side of the field or graveyard and that's 7 so buster blader gains 3500 attack points.

Now buster blader attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and Sartorius's life points dropped down to zero and the holograms disappeared. I also noticed that after his life point his zero that the creepy aura I was feeling around him disappeared as well. I walked over to him and he said "I am sorry for how I treated you and everyone else in this tournament."

I said "no problem man I know you were possessed by some weird alien" and he said "yes the damage he has done will be undone shortly" and I said "that's a relief" and he said "as for your victory I owe you my rarest card" and he handed me his five-headed dragon" and I said "why don't you hang on to it I mean it's would be hard to summon so just hold on to it."

He said "thank" and then my father came up and said "as winner of the 10th annual battle city tournament and new king of games Harry has won the three Egyptian god cards." I said "how did I become king of games" and my father said "well aster beat Yugi and Yugi lost against Sartorius and Sartorius lost against you so you now hold the title of world's greatest duelist."

I said "makes sense but I don't want that title and I'm formally giving it back to Yugi" and my Father said "well you at least get the three Egyptian god cards" and I said "okay but since I don't want an overpowered deck I'm going to be giving two of them away to close friends" and my father said "you won them so it's up to you to decide what to do with them."

He handed me Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra and he said "now we all head back to the mainland" and I headed into the blimp and ran into Zane in the hallway and said to him "come with me." he followed me as I headed to Alexis's room and I knocked and she opened the door and I said "may I come in" and she said "sure" and she allowed us to cross the threshold.

She said "so what's with the unexpected visit" and I said "first I wanted to see if you regained your memories since Sartorius said all damage done by his possessed self would be undone" and she said "yeah everything that I remembered before the duel with you is back and what's the second reason" and I said "Because I have something I would like to give to the both of you."

I handed Alexis Obelisk and Zane slifer" and they were shocked and before either of them could try to give them back to me I said "I won them and I am choosing to give them to both you of but only to be used in dire situations" and Alexis said "because of how powerful they are" and I said "Yes so it's only for when our school is under seize or something like that" and they said "Thanks" and I walked out back to my room for a rest since I was about to collapse from exhaustion from that duel."

 **Okay for those of you who wanted to see Sartorius use the arcana force deck sorry but I decided it would be better if he used a different deck mainly because I didn't want to do the coin toss way they did it in the anime. Also I am planning on having the next chapter up on Tuesday but I'm not sure if there will be chapter Thursday since it is the day before Christmas although if there is another chapter on Thursday then it will most likely be a Christmas theme chapter.**


	23. test duel egyptian god cards

**Okay this is the chapter I have been working on for the last few weeks and I have gotten to where it'll work after many, many, many revising I have it complete. In this chapter I have decided to have one of the toughest duels that Harry has ever faced so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or yugioh Gx the only thing I own in this whole story is the storyline.**

Harry's P.O.V

After arriving back at duel Academy Island me, Alexis, and Zane started making new decks for the most recent acquisitions of the Egyptian god cards. After completing the decks we tested them by using the decks but not on a duel disk so no one would know that we had the three gods. The first match was between me and Zane.

The only difference I made to it was the fact that it had more ways to bring back monsters from the graveyard so I used the exact same cards only with more reviving cards. I said "I'll let you go first and he said "I summon dandylion in defense mode and I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and then I activate emblem of dragon destroyer.

This card allows me add a buster blader from my deck to my hand and now I activate the magic card soul taker which lets me destroy one monster you control but on the upside you gain 1000 life points." He said "I activate the effect of dandylion since it left the field I can now special summon two fluff tokens in defense mode.

I said "That doesn't matter because by removing the four counters from magical exemplar I can summon a level 4 monster from my hand and I choose neo the magic swordsman. Another side effect of the summoning is if I decrease the attack of the monster summoned by 100 points times its own level I can draw one more card.

Now Neo attack one of his tokens and magical exemplar attack the other token" and both tokens were destroyed and I said "I set one card facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back dandylion in defense and now I summon blockman in defense mode and I activate swords of revealing light and I end my turn."

I drew and said "since you activated two magic cards on your turn my magical exemplar gains 4 counters and now I activate the effect of her which lets me remove those counters to summon the skilled dark magician. Now by lowering my skilled magician's attack points I can draw one card and now I sacrifice my magical exemplar to summon dark magician girl.

Now I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which destroys your swords of revealing light. Now dark magician girl attack his dandylion." Dandylion was destroyed and the two fluff tokens appeared on the field "now skilled dark magician and neo attack those fluff tokens" and his fluff tokens were destroyed.

I said "now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I activate the magic card premature burial which at the cost of a mere 800 life points I can summon back dandylion" and his life points dropped to 4200. "now I activate swords of revealing light and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards and now I send skilled dark magician to the grave to special summon dark magician to the field from my deck. Now I activate the magic card polymerization which lets me fuse dark magician with the buster blader in my hand to from dark paladin.

Now I sacrifice neo to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode and now I activate my facedown card called call of the haunted which lets me summon back dark magician. Now I activate the magic card thousand knives which since I control dark magician I can destroy all cards you control but the only downside is that I can't attack this turn so I end my turn."

He drew and said "since you destroyed my dandylion I can summon two fluff tokens to the field and now I sacrifice both of them to summon the one and only barrel dragon. I activate the effect of my barrel dragon which by flipping a coin three times which if I get two heads out of the three I can destroy one monster you control."

Two of the three coins were heads and he said "I destroy dark paladin now barrel dragon attack his dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3900. He said "now I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now trance attack barrel dragon" and they both were destroyed.

"Now dark magician girl attack his life points which since I have a dark magician in my graveyard she gains 300 attack points" and his life points dropped to 1900. "I end my turn with one card facedown" and he drew and said "I activate the field spell mausoleum of the emperor which instead of monster I can pay life points to tribute summon monsters.

Now I activate the effect of a monster in my hand cyber dragon come forth and I pay 1000 to summon another cyber dragon" and his life points dropped to 900. Now I activate the final card in my hand polymerization which lets me fuse together the two cyber dragons on the field to from cyber twin dragon in attack mode.

Now cyber twin dragon attack his dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped 3400. "now attack his facedown monster" and I said "I activate my facedown card called magic cylinder which turns your monster's attack on my face down monster to a direct attack on your life points."

His life points dropped to zero and he said "as good as always which isn't surprising since you are the battle city champion" and I said "well to be honest I didn't even add Ra to my deck for this duel" and he said "why you could have lost if my combo's had worked." I said "because to prove I am as good as yugi I needed to defeat someone holding an Egyptian god without having one for myself."

 **I know this chapter is a bit short compared to my normal chapters but this is just an update for the sake of an update. The next chapter will be where the shadow riders come into play and it will be a while because I am going to be putting this story on hiatus. The reason for this is because I have had a great amount of ideas for my newest stories and I'm planning on having the next chapter be kinda long and I don't have a lot of time for fanfiction much but there will be updates for at least once a week.**


	24. the war begins

**This chapter will start the shadow rider's arc and before anyone puts in the comments after reading this chapter I will be having my own shadow riders so there is a difference between them. The next thing I have to say is that until I'm done with school whether I graduate this year or not I will only be posting maybe one chapter a week if it's a good week maybe two. Also I know the earthbound immortals don't come into the show before yugioh 5D's but for now their favorite cards of mine so they will make appearances in this arc.**

 **For the first shadow rider which will be in this chapter the deck will be the same as in the show only with some slight modifications.**

Shepherd's P.O.V

I was sitting in my office looking out the window that shows me the greatest view of the island and I thought all looked peaceful. That was before I saw that someone using a glider coming down onto the island and I almost instantly knew a war was coming. "I suppose it's time to decide who will be guarding the spirit keys from these shadow riders which are after the schools most prized possessions.

Harry's P.O.V

It all started as a common day where I was sitting in professor banners class and we were working on some mumbo jumbo having to do with alchemy. He then said "I have an announcement the chancellor would like to see Harry, Alexis, Jaden, and bastion immediately." After we all got to the front of the classroom he said "Well shall we get going everyone else this is a free study period today."

After we were almost to chancellor shepherds office Jaden said "you know you don't have to escort us to the chancellor's office we're not going to run away." He said "Ah but you see he also wanted to see me" and right outside the door to chancellor shepherds office we met up with Crowler and Zane and Crowler said "well what do we have here the best and brightest people in this school.

There is one exception so extra credit to whoever can tell me which of all of us don't belong" and I had to bite my tongue to not say him. We entered the office and shepherd said "thank you all for coming we have a situation" and I said "let me guess it has to do with protecting the sacred beast cards" and he said "how did you know about those they were buried deep under the school."

I said "you do know my father built the school so I know all of its secrets" and he said "you're right it does involve the sacred beasts. Soon a war will start which will be basically the light vs the darkness where the darkness will be trying to get these sacred beast cards." Zane then spoke up and said "Are the sacred beast cards anything like the Egyptian god cards."

Just when shepherd was about to respond I said "think of the sacred beast cards and the dark half of the Egyptian god cards" and shepherd took over. "The sacred beast are as powerful if not more powerful than the Egyptian god cards only difference between the two sets are the fact that the sacred beasts use the power from every other card to exist in this world.

In other terms if they were to be summoned in this dimension they would make every card in the world blank until they were either defeated or sealed away again. Anyway for this war to happen I have called upon all seven of you to defend the spirit keys which if all seven are used the sacred beast will be unlocked.

Now I know this is a major responsibility what will protecting the whole school but if you want to back-out of this before the war starts then feel free to do so." after finishing his speech he pulled the box holding all 7 spirit keys and I said "well I'm not backing down I'll except any challenge that comes my way."

Alexis said "if Harry's in this I'm getting in on this as well" and Zane said "Well I can't let my school down and I defiantly can't back down" and Jaden said "I'm in why not" and Bastion said "I'm in since I can't let myself fall behind Jaden." Banner said "I'm one of the teachers so I will defend this school if for nothing else the fact that I still need to be paid to survive."

It was at that point the all eyes were on Crowler and he said "Well I have to set the right example for the students also I get this posh piece of jewelry" and I whispered quietly to Alexis "now we know that it's for sure a she now" and she started giggling silently. After we started walking away from the office me, Alexis, and Zane headed back to our dorm. The others went to wherever they usually go and I decided to let them get prepared for these shadow riders in their own way.

I, Alexis, and Zane were sitting in my room on the plush couches that obelisk blue had and I said "okay so I have an idea about how to combat these shadow riders but I want to know if either of you have any ideas first." Zane said "Well maybe sometime soon we should look around the island and see if we can find their hideout."

I said "the only problem I see with that is that I know for a fact that when they duel they choose who they duel so we don't know if we'll have to find them we may not need to" and Alexis said "so what was your idea" and I said "well I was thinking that if they want a duel and one of us loses why wait for them to find the others.

So I think the three of us should stay together until their all defeated" and I knew that I was blushing insanely since I felt very hot in the cheeks. They thought it over for a moment and Alexis said "that sounds like a good idea actually because if they do decide when and where we duel then why not challenge them one after the other before they have a chance to recover from a duel."

As we were discussing what to do it became night and after a while there was a bright blue flash that lit up the whole room and a female voice said "let the war begin." We were teleported out of my room and when I opened my eyes again we were standing near an oasis that I didn't even know existed on this island."

I then looked around and saw that Zane and Alexis had been teleported and I looked in front of me and I saw the shadow rider. She was typical build of a women although slightly taller than Alexis from what I could see she had striking green eyes like myself and brown hair that fell down her shoulders and stopped somewhere between her should blades and her lower back.

She had a duel disk on her arm and I said "so who do you want to face first" and she said "isn't it obvious I want to duel you first" and I said "guess you're desperate to lose then" and I activated my duel disk and loaded my deck up into it and we drew our first five cards and started making a plan. She said "I'll go first and I summon troop dragon in attack mode and I set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon magical exemplar in attack mode and activate the magic card mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown card as well as give exemplar 2 counters. Now I activate the magic card soul taker which lets me destroy one of your face up monsters but on the upside for yourself you gain 1000 life points but my exemplar gains 2 more counters.

She said "I activate troop dragon's effect since he was destroyed and sent to my graveyard I'm allowed to summon another one and I choose mode." I said "magical exemplar attack troop dragon will magic decision" and troop dragon was destroyed and she said "you know I'll just summon another one so I'll do so."

I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse summoned skull in my hand with red-eyes black dragon in my hand to from black skull dragon in attack mode. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my troop dragon and I also activate the field spell card called mausoleum of the emperor which let us sacrifice life points instead of monsters but I sacrifice my troop dragons in order to summon earthbound immortal uru in attack mode."

I looked around and saw that Alexis and Zane weren't anywhere near and I said "what did you do to them" and she said "it's not what I did it's what earthbound immortal uru did. You see when an earthbound immortal monster is summoned then is absorbs any souls nearby to give it the power so long as the souls aren't that of the two duelists facing off.

Now earthbound immortal attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate the effect of kuriboh by sending him to the graveyard I can stop any damage you throw at me this turn." She said "well at least your monsters can still be destroyed so black skull dragon attack his magical exemplar" and exemplar was destroyed.

She said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I activate the magic card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one monster from my deck and then I get it in my hand after two turns. Now I activate the effect of your field spell to pay 2000 life points in order to summon dark magician.

Now I activate the magic card time warp which lets me draw one card and if it's a magic card then not only does it get added to my hand but the duel accelerates by three turns." I drew and grinned and said "the card I drew was emblem of dragon destroy which now I get polymerization back in my hand and emblem of dragon destroyer.

Now I activate emblem of dragon destroyer which lets me add a buster blader from my deck to my hand and now I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now for each dragon type monster in either of our graveyard or on either of our fields dark paladin gains 500 attack points."

Dark paladin's attack points jumped up to 4400 and I said "now dark paladin attack earthbound immortal Uru with mystic sword slash" and Uru was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2600. I looked behind me and saw that destroying that monster brought Zane and Alexis back and said "I'll end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate the magic card one day of peace which we both draw one card and then neither of us take damage until the end of your next turn. Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I set one card facedown and while we may not take damage your one day of peace magic card doesn't protect monsters so dark paladin attack black skull dragon" and she said "one day of peace may not protect monsters but this one negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card sword of the deep seated which gives black skull dragon 500 more attack points and get this when it's destroyed it goes back to the top of my deck and now I set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate pitch black power stone then I summon the skilled dark magician in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of pitch black power stone which lets me remove one of its counters and give it skilled dark magician. Now I activate diffusion wave motion which by targeting dark paladin he can now attack all monsters on your field and also it give my skilled dark magician another counter. Now dark paladin attack black skull dragon."

She said "by destroying sword of the deep seated I can save black skull dragon and remember sword of the deep seated goes to the top of my deck when it's destroyed." I said "I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and now I send skilled dark magician with three counters on him to the graveyard to summon dark magician in attack mode and I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

She drew and said "now I activate the magic card sword of the deep seated on black skull dragon to give it an additional 500 attack points. Now black skull dragon attack his dark magician will dark fire" and I said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops the attack and ends your battle phase" and she said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon silent magician lv 4 in attack mode and now I remove one of the counters from pitch black power stone to give it to silent magician" and her attack points rose to 1500. "Now I'll attack black skull dragon with dark paladin" and she said "I save it by destroying sword of the deep seated which goes to the top of my deck."

I said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and she drew and silent magician's attack points went up to 2000 and she said "I activate sword of the deep seated to give black skull dragon 500 more attack points. Now attack his dark magician" and I said "this is where you lose you triggered my trap magic cylinder" and she said "sorry but I activate the trap card called trap jammer which means your trap's effect is canceled out."

Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 800 and she said "now I end my turn" and I drew and silent magician's attack went up to 2500 and I said "silent magician gains a counter every time either of us draws a card and now I activate the effect of pitch black power stone to remove the counter to give it to silent magician" and the attack points rose to 3000.

"Now I activate the facedown pitch black power stone and activate the effect to remove one counter to give it to silent magician which has all the counters on it that it can and now I activate the effect. Since silent magician has 5 counters on her I can send her to the graveyard in order to summon silent magician lv 8 from my deck.

Now dark paladin attack black skull dragon" and she said "sword of the deep seated is destroyed and black skull dragon sticks around but I still lose the life points" and her life points dropped to 1900. I said "now silent magician attack black skull dragon" and black skull dragon was finally off the field and her life points dropped to 1600.

Now for the effect of silent magician which means since there is a field spell on the field when she destroys a monster by battle you take half the destroyed monster's attack points as damage" and her life points dropped to zero and she said "I am only the beginning everyone else is more powerful and they will teach you to mess with us" and then she disappeared into the shadow realm.

I looked down at the ground and saw that there was a card with the mask that she was wearing surrounded by chains and I said "She must of forgot to tell me that loser's soul gets sealed away" and I looked at her and said "At least I won" and she tried to get up and managed to push herself up for a second and said "harry" before falling unconscious."

 **Okay this chapter is only beginning as the shadow rider said and I just realized that I forgot to give her a name so the name was shadowcat since the next shadow rider will refer to her. Anyway if anyone can guess why the person who wasn't influenced by the shadow rider knows Harry's name I will update any story they want me to update or even create a new story just for them**

 **The only rules are that if they choose to have me make a new story then I'll only make stories having to do with harry potter, yugioh, yugioh Gx, yugioh 5D's, dragon ball z, x-men evolution, ben 10, power rangers, wolverine and the x-men, or a crossover of any of these.**


	25. magic vs machines

**Hello everyone who has been following this story and everyone who has given me inspiration for this story I have decided to do a double feature this week since school is going kind of slow. In this chapter I would like to thank Menatron the Angel of Ideas for the idea of who will be the shadow rider in this chapter I'm not going to say who it is so it doesn't ruin the surprise.**

 **Harry's P.O.V**

I woke up in the room and for a moment there I was surprised that I had woken up on the couch but I looked over to my bed and saw the reason and I remembered everything. After being told that the shadow riders were trying to obtain the 3 sacred beast cards I had come up with the idea that Zane, Alexis, and myself stay together the whole time until the last one is defeated.

I headed to the dresser and not bothering to take a shower since I had one the morning before I headed to the bathroom and changed into the blazer and everything that was part of the uniform and when I got out after brushing my teeth I saw that Alexis had woken up while Zane was still sleeping as though he were dead on the couch.

As Alexis was changing in the bathroom I sat down on the couch and grabbed my deck and put it in the holder I always had attached to my belt. When Alexis came out of the bathroom we were about to head down to the cafeteria and just as we were about to close the door he said I'll be down in a few moments."

We waited at the usual table we sat at and after about 10 minutes he came and sat by us with his usual cup of coffee. We headed to class and when we got there I noticed that we were about 10 minutes late but that was weird since Crowler wasn't even there yet and I just sat down and was grateful that he hadn't show up because if he were here we would had detention right then and there and by the looks of it Alexis was also glad he wasn't there yet.

After about 5 minutes of waiting he came in and said "sorry I'm late class I had an early meeting with chancellor shepherd this morning and it went on longer than I thought I would have. I'm sure that most of you are wondering why there was a meeting and the reason is because this school is under siege because of three powerful cards that are sealed deep beneath the school.

We as in the other professors, staff, chancellor shepherd, and myself have decided that it would be safer if there was no class until this siege is over and done with." Everyone was cheering and without question dashed out of the room the only people that I saw that had remained were the ones who held the spirit keys.

Crowler then said "we have found the next shadow rider so the rest of you come with me" and we all followed him and we were taken to chancellor shepherds office and he said "I'm sure Crowler had told you all that we have found the next shadow rider's hideout." I said "so where is the hideout" and shepherd said "we only have speculation but we have noticed something strange.

Whenever someone goes near the lake at night whether it be for a make-out session with their significant other or heading home to their dorm they have all ended up dead after being integrated. The reason we know of the interrogations is the fact that two people were walking and this shadow rider only managed to get one of them.

I said "did the person who told you about the interrogations tell you what this person looked like" and he said "all they said was that she looked crazy and also looked like she had been tortured for years" and I felt myself tense up. Zane said "we'll take care of it" and was walked out of the office and myself and Alexis stayed behind everyone for a bit and she said "so I take it you know who this person is."

I said "what tipped you off" and she said "the fact that you tensed after shepherd described what the person said about them." I said "yeah I know who it is okay you remember when we were back in domino I told you about my past when I was in the wizarding world right." She nodded and I said "you remember that I mentioned someone that called himself Voldemort" and she nodded again.

I continued "well if my hunch is correct this next shadow rider we're facing is one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters." She said "well if she doesn't use the magic then we have a chance" and I said "that's just the thing she's unpredictable and for all I know when she's backed into a corner while dueling she might just use the magic to kill her opponent."

She then said "Well we need to catch up so we can stop something from happening if we need to" and I said "yeah" and we ran to catch up with the others. After about 10 minutes after catching up with the others we got to the lakeside path and I saw that there was a little dock there and on it sat who I thought it was.

"Bellatrix I thought you would be hanging around your precious dark lord after breaking out of Azkaban" and she said "actually I'm just on vacation here and I was wondering if I would run into you here." I said "if you're here on vacation then why did you become a shadow rider" and she said "because someone approached me in my cell in Azkaban.

They said that if I helped them they would help me get out of that retched prison so you see the dark lord doesn't even know I've gotten out yet." I said "who got you out of there" and she said "that is none of your business potter but just know that it's someone with a lot of influence in both the muggle and wizarding world."

I said "anyway how are we doing this" and she said "Well my new boss needs duel energy to unlock the sacred beast cards so I will duel each of you one on one and when one of if you win that is if one of you win the structures will be stronger and then the sacred beasts will be released." She then looked over to Zane and said "how about you duel me" and he was about to accept when Crowler stepped in.

He said "if you want to get to one of my students then you will have to get past me" and she said "it doesn't matter who I duel" and then activated the duel disk that I noticed was on her arm. It looked almost exactly like the dark mark and I said "go get her Dr. Crowler" and she said to him "so you're a doctor that's good because when I'm done you'll need one."

Crowler activated that ridiculous duel vest and said "let's duel" and they drew their opening hands and Bellatrix said "Ladies first" and drew her first card. "I'll summon dark lord- Voldemort (1900/600) in attack mode and then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Crowler drew and said "I activate the magic card ancient gear castle and then I summon ancient gear soldier in attack mode but that's not all.

Now I activate the magic card double summon which lets me summon another monster this turn so I sacrifice my soldier to summon ancient gear beast. Now my beast show that dark lord whose boss and attack" and Bellatrix said "I activate my facedown card called dark lord sacrifice you see I can only activate this when dark lord – Voldemort is targeted for an attack.

Now by bring back the dark lord to my hand I can summon the coward – wormtail (100/1900) from my hand in defense mode." Ancient gear beast destroyed wormtail and Bellatrix smirked and said "I was hoping you would do that because now since wormtail was destroyed I can bring back my dark lord in attack mode."

Crower said "now I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Bellatrix drew and said "I activate the magic card elder wand. When this card is equipped to dark lord – Voldemort he gains 300 attack points for each turn he's on the field (1900- 2200). Now dark lord Voldemort attack his beast" and Crowler said "I activate my facedown card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and just as he finished saying that it exploded in a shower of pixels.

He said "what happened to my trap" and she said "just a side effect of when dark lord – Voldemort attacks you see when he attacks if my opponent were to activate a trap during the battle phase at all he automatically destroys It." Ancient gear beast was destroyed and Crowler's life points dropped to 3800 and I heard him mutter "the damage is real."

Bellatrix said "I'll end my turn" and then Crowler drew and said "I summon the ancient gear golem in attack mode by sending my ancient gear castle to the graveyard." and Alexis said "how that requires two tributes" and I said "normally it does yes but since two monsters were normal summoned by him on his last turn his castle got two counters. Since he sent the castle to the graveyard it counted as the sacrifices for ancient gear golem."

He said "now ancient gear golem attack dark lord –Voldemort with mechanized melee" and she said "I activate my other facedown card reliving the past. When I activate this card I can summon two tom riddle tokens to your side of the field and here's the kicker if there is a tom riddle token (0/0) on your field then you can't attack and you can't sacrifice them no matter what."

Crowler said "I end my turn" and she said "since it's my turn again dark lord Voldemort gains 300 more attack points (2200-2500) and now dark lord Voldemort attack the tom riddle token on the left" and it was destroyed and Crowler's life points dropped to 1300 and he fell face down in the dirt." Bellatrix said "I'll tell you what Doctor if you let me duel the one that I was wanting to originally then I'll let you go free with your soul intact."

Crowler pushed himself up from the ground and said "as I said before if you want to duel any of my students then you will have to get past Me." she said "it's your funeral and I mean that quite literally because when I win you will be killed" and I was shocked to say the least and I instinctively clenched my wand that I kept in my pocket.

Crowler managed to get back up and said "when you inflicted that damage to me you just helped me because now I activate my facedown card called damage condenser. When this card activates I can summon a monster whose strength is equal to or less than the damage I took and I choose ancient gear gadjiltron chimera in attack mode.

She said "Very well I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and Crowler drew and I said "come on Dr. Crowler I know you can beat this psychopath." He said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I activate two copies of the magic card ancient gear explosive and by giving them both to ancient gear golem I can take out 3000 of your life points."

Bellatrix's life points dropped to 1000 and she said "I activate my facedown card share the pain by paying 800 life points I can deal the same amount of damage to you which you just inflicted upon me" and Bellatrix's life points dropped to 200 and Crowler's dropped to zero and the monsters disappeared. Bellatrix then grabbed her wand from her pocket and said "any last words Doctor."

He said "my students you must finish what I was unable to do I believe in all of you" and Bellatrix said "very touching words Doctor now avada kadavara" and thinking quickly I pulled out my wand and said "expellarmus" and that knocked her killing curse of course. She said "how dare you me and the Doctor had an agreement I take that as you want to duel me next."

I said "yes I do" and she said "Very well but if I win I get to kill both you and the good Doctor" and I said "very well" and I was about to activate my duel disk and she said "I'll meet you tomorrow by the oasis that you faced shadowcat in" and I said "okay" and she disappeared.

 **Okay I know this chapter is a bit longer than the normal ones but I can almost guarantee that the next one will be even longer. The next chapter as I'm sure you can tell from this chapter will be Bellatrix vs. Harry and if you can't tell that then where are you from. I will be having a new card in Harry's deck but I'm not going to say what it is because what would be the fun in revealing the surprise so soon.**

 **I am hoping to have this chapter up by the end of this week so late Thursday to mid-day Friday so stay tuned.**


	26. Bellatrix's endgame

**Okay I know in the last chapter I said that there would be one card added to Harry's deck but there will be more changes then just 1. The changes will be made in this chapter and if you don't know me as the author I am the changes will be a surprise.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up and at first it was like a normal morning but then I noticed that unlike every other day that Alexis was in my arms. I literally jumped out of the bed and then I remembered from the night before where I was so tired from using magic to save Crowler that I just collapsed into my bed without even thinking that Alexis may have been sleeping.

After getting dressed after a shower and a quick shave session I walked out and both Alexis and Zane were both up. I just walked into the living room area of the dorm room and acted like nothing had happened because even if I did have enough energy to stay awake I wouldn't have forced Alexis into anything.

I then looked at the clock after having a cup of coffee and freaked out and said "uh guys we have to be at that oasis about 15 minutes" and Zane said "but if the oasis your talking about is the one I'm thinking of it's at least a half hour walk from here." I was thinking "how far away from the slifer dorm is it" and Zane said "even further" and I said "well that leaves us with only one option grab my hands both of you."

Zane said "what exactly are you thinking of" and I said "I'm going to appearate us which is basically instant movement." They grabbed onto my shoulders and I appearated and I saw that we were in the clearing of the oasis when I opened my eyes again. Zane said "wow I didn't know about this one" and I said "yeah it's the perfect sight for Bellatrix's defeat."

Alexis said "I was thinking about that yesterday she managed to defeat Crowler so easily so put this card in your deck" and Zane said "I also have a card for your deck for this duel" and they handed me the cards they were talking about. I said "no I gave these cards to you what if I lose and one of you need to duel her."

They said "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it just take the cards for this duel" and I finally relented and said "okay I just hope I won't need the power." after about 10 minutes of relaxing Bellatrix said "well I certainly didn't expect you to get here before me but that makes it all the better let's get this over with so I can get your spirit key."

I said "you're on" and we both activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and I said "the first move is mine and I'll summon mystical elf in defense mode and set two cards facedown and that ends my turn." She drew and said "I summon the one who will defeat you in this duel I summon the dark witch - Bellatrix in attack mode (1700/1000)."

I said "looks like your monster is still weaker than my monsters defense is" and she said "keep laughing while you can I activate the magic card rejuvenation stone. As long as this card remains in play if there's a monster with less than or equal to 2000 original attack points in our graveyards at the end phase we can summon them back in defense mode and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. Now I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which gives my skilled magician one counter. Now I activate my facedown spell card field barrier which makes it so neither of us can activate a different field spell for the rest of this duel.

Now that magic card I just activated not only gives skilled dark magician a counter but it also gives the citadel a counter. Now I activate the magic card spell power grasp which lets me give a total of two counters to my citadel and one to skilled dark magician which means now I have all the counters I need to activate my skilled dark magician's effect but first I activate spell power grasp's secondary effect.

Since I used it I can now add one from my deck to my hand if I have another one in my deck but it seems I don't have one in my deck. Now I activate skilled dark magician's effect if I send him to the graveyard I can summon a dark magician to my field from either my hand, deck, or graveyard. An even better thing is now my citadel gets the counters my magician had on him.

Now dark magician attack Bellatrix with dark magic attack" and the monster card was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3200. "Now I activate the effect of your rejuvenation stone to bring back skilled dark magician and that ends my turn." She drew and said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my dark witch – Bellatrix in attack mode.

Now I summon dark lord – Voldemort (1900/600) in attack mode and now I activate his effect you see whenever the dark lord thinks he needs more power he kills his servants so I sacrifice my dark witch which gives dark lord half her attack points." Dark lord – Voldemort's attack points rose to 2750 and she said "however the power boost only works during the battle phase.

Now dark lord – Voldemort attack skilled dark magician with death curse" and skilled dark magician blew up and my life dropped to 3150. She said "I shall place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Now I sacrifice mystical elf to summon dark magician girl in attack mode.

Now I activate the magic card dark magic attack which as long as I have dark magician and dark magician girl on the field all your spell and trap cards are destroyed however neither of my monsters can attack this turn. I set one card facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon the coward – wormtail (100/1900) in defense mode.

Now I set one card facedown and I activate the equip spell card elder wand which increase dark lord – Voldemort's attack points by 300 during each of my turn (1900-2200). Now dark lord – Voldemort attack his dark magician girl" and I said "you triggered my trap card shadow spell. I can activate this when one of your monsters declares an attack and I get to stop the attack in its tracks and even better I can stop it from attacking again and it loses 700 attack points (2200-1500)."

She said "you'll pay for that potter but for now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I set one card facedown and switch both my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." I heard Alexis ask Zane "why would he do that I mean his monsters are clearly stronger then Bellatrix's monsters."

Zane said "if I had to guess I'd say that he's trying to lure her into a trap of sorts" and Bellatrix drew and said "I sacrifice the coward – wormtail to summon potion's master – Snape (1800/3000) in attack mode. Now Snape make yourself useful and destroy that dark magician girl and as I chain I activate the quick play spell card tailor of the fickle.

This card allows me to take one equip card from one monster on the field and equip it to another monster on the field and I choose to equip elder wand to Snape." I said "to your attack I activate my trap card called raigeki break which by discarding one card I can destroy one card on your field" and she said "sorry but Snape can't be targeted by trap cards" and I said "who said I was targeting Snape I'm targeting your elder wand equip spell."

She said "no matter because Snape can still destroy your dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed. "she said "I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which forces both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards and now I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which destroys your facedown card

Now I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and I switch dark magician to attack mode and now dark magician take out Snape with dark magic attack." Her life points dropped to 2500 and I said "I activate the spell card sebek's blessing which gives me life points equal to the total of life points you just lost and that's 700" and my life points rose to 3950.

Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "you'll regret giving me 6 cards last turn because now I activate the magic card heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Now that dark lord – Voldemort is free he'll attack neo the magic swordsman" and neo was destroyed and my life dropped to 3750.

She said "now I set three cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "tell me Bellatrix why did you decide to become a shadow rider." She said "because if I didn't then he would have left me in that wretched cell to rot." I said "look if you join up with us and abandon this new boss of yours then we'll stop him from sending you back."

She said "not a chance he'll still send me back somehow" and I said "I'm trying to help you" and she said "I didn't ask for your help not make your move" and I said "well you can't say I didn't try" and I added the card I drew to my hand and made my move. "I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and I set one card facedown and end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate the magic card invisibility cloak when dark lord – Voldemort is equipped with this card he can bypass your monsters and attack your directly but the only downside is that he can only attack with half his attack points." The cloak covered her monster and in less than an instant later his face appeared in front of me and my life points dropped to 2800.

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove 6 counters from my magical citadel which means now I can special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode. Now for his effect since he was summoned this way I can add a spell card from my graveyard and into my hand and I choose card of sanctity and I activate it forcing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards.

I gave you the chance to join us but now I have to defeat you so I sacrifice dark magician, Endymion the master magician, and aqua madoor in order to summon obelisk the tormentor. Now I activate polymerization in order to summon dark paladin and I also activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician.

Now I activate obelisk's effect by sacrificing two monsters on my side of the field I can destroy every monster on your side of the field. Now I set one card facedown and end my turn." She drew and said "I'll activate the magic card the shallow grave which lets us both summon a monster back from our graveyards and I choose dark lord – Voldemort."

I said "I'll pick dark magician" and she said "now I activate my facedown card compulsory evacuation device so I can send one card from your field back to your hand I choose dark magician. Then I activate the final facedown card on my field mind crush if I can guess the name of a card in your hand correctly then I can destroy it and all other copies of it you have in your deck if I'm wrong then I have to discard a card.

Let's see which monster do I name how about dark magician" and I said "you know he's in my hand" as I discarded him and searched my deck for the other one I had in there and she said "now I summon my ace monster full power dark lord – Voldemort (3000/3000). Now I bet you're wondering how I got a level 8 monster on the field with one sacrifice."

I said "not really because it's leaving the field due to my facedown card dark renewal which lets me sacrifice your monster along with one of mine to summon back dark magician." She said "I end my turn by bringing back dark lord – Voldemort with premature burial and at the cost of 800 life points" and her life points dropped to 1700.

I drew and said "this is your last turn Bellatrix I summon silent magician LV4 in attack mode and I activate yet another effect of my citadel to remove the counters needed for an effect from the citadel instead of the monster. So I send silent magician LV4 to the grave and remove 5 counters from my citadel in order to summon his stronger counterpart silent magician LV8.

Now dark magician attack dark lord – Voldemort with dark magic attack" and her life points dropped to 1100 "now silent magician direct attack Bellatrix and end this duel." silent magician attack and Bellatrix's life points dropped to zero and suddenly a portal made out of pure shadow appeared below her and she grabbed onto the ground and said "please help me."

I said "why you refused my offer of help before" and she said "please I beg of you" and that was the sentence that struck me. I grabbed her arm and lifted her out of the portal and I threw in some pocket change and the portal closed. I started to walk away and said "don't make me regret saving you from that shadow portal" and I walked away with Alexis and Zane close behind me.

 **Okay yet another chapter done and thanks to my main reviewer menatron the angel of ideas I remembered how Crazy Bellatrix was in the books and movies. The only explanation I have as to why she's not as crazy is because kagemaru freed her from Azkaban way earlier then this so she didn't spend so long in there and thus less time around the dementors made her less crazy.**

 **I am hoping to have a great week this time and have the next chapter up by Sunday morning at the latest. In the next chapter I will be introducing a new shadow rider and as I said in one of the last chapters I will be replacing the shadow riders with OC's but if anyone has any idea for a deck for the next shadow rider I'm open to suggestions the shadow rider's name is the ghost.**


	27. the 3rd shadow rider

**Okay this chapter will be Zane Vs shadow rider chapter and he has updated his deck to still involve the Egyptian god card slifer the sky dragon but he will seem to be using a different type of deck. At the end of the last chapter I asked for ideas on what deck to use for the shadow rider that would appear in this chapter and since I haven't got any deck ideas I'll just be using one of my own that I have in real life.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up once again in the bed with Alexis and I was worried that she would have freaked out when she found out and I was about to find out since I saw both her eyes were open. My immediate thought was that I might be able to appearate to the oasis but I figured I couldn't run from this forever. When I was thinking she was about to start yelling she said "you could have always slept in this bed since me and Zane moved in I don't mind at all."

I felt my jaw drop and she noticed it and said "what makes you think it wouldn't be okay I mean we're both clothed and I know you wouldn't force me into anything" and I said "yeah your right about that" and she said "So what does it matter." I said "I guess it doesn't matter" and she said "so I hope you're ready to wake Zane up" and I saw that she got a mischievous look on her face and I said "how can I help."

A half hour later I was standing with my wand pointed at Zane and muttered the water charm "Aquamenti" and he woke up almost instantly from the cold water and said "I officially hate both of you." We walked down to breakfast and after Zane got changed into dry clothes and after me and him got our coffee I said "so when do you think the next shadow rider is going to show up."

Alexis said "I have no idea since all the attacks were random but I hope it happens soon" and I stared at her with a expression that plainly said "seriously." She said "well the sooner the attacks happen the sooner we can beat them and the sooner everything gets back to normal." I said "okay Alexis what part of being a wizard screams to you normal" and she said "I mean everything here at duel academy goes back to normal."

I responded "wherever I go there is something that will become weird so nothing for you will ever be completely normal" and she said "well I like a little excitement." Just as she said that a white light appeared around us and a mysterious voice said "let the next shadow game begin" and when the light faded around us I saw that the shadow rider had also brought the rest of the spirit key holders along for the ride as well.

When I looked to them they were wearing a mask of sorts and quite frankly it looked like a skeleton mask but the major difference to that was the mask had incorporated the eye of wjat on the forehead of the mask. The shadow rider then said "who will be dueling against me" and as I was about to answer Zane said "I'll face you."

They activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands and the shadow rider said "ladies first" and drew her 6th card. "I'll start the duel by summoning mythic tree dragon in defense mode and I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Zane drew and said "I summon cyber larvae in attack mode and I activate the magic card machine duplication.

This card lets me target one monster on my field with 500 or less attack points and if I have any more in my deck then I can summon them straight onto the field. Now I activate the magic card double summon which lets me get a second normal summon this turn so I tribute my three cyber larvae in order to summon the Egyptian god card slifer the sky dragon.

Now I activate the magic card cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards" and slifer's attack rose to 6000 and now slifer rid the field of that mythic dragon." Slifer attacked and the shadow rider said "I activate my trap card mirror force which stops your attack and destroys all attack position monsters you control."

Slifer was destroyed and he said "fine I set three cards facedown and end my turn" and the shadow rider drew and said "I summon vanguard of the dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of vanguard which lets me discard a dragon type monster from my hand to have it gain 300 attack points but that's not all. You see when vanguard of the dragon is destroyed I can resurrect one normal dragon monster in my graveyards so I discard my blue-eyes white dragon."

I said "how do you have the blue-eyes white dragon my father is the only one who has those three cards" and she said "Well I guess he should have been guarding them better. Anyway now vanguard of the dragon attack his life points directly" and Zane said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The shadow rider said "fine I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Zane drew and said "since you control a monster and I don't I can summon this monster directly to the field cyber dragon come forth. Now cyber dragon attack mythic tree dragon with strident blast" and mythic tree dragon was destroyed.

"Now I activate the spell card summon trigger this card allows me to summon a level 5 or lower monster whenever you summon a monster and I end my turn." The shadow rider drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode" and Zane said "now I summon another cyber dragon in attack mode." The shadow rider said "I activate the equip spell card gravity axe – Grarl which gives my vanguard of the dragon a power boost to the tune of 500 attack points.

Now vanguard of the dragon attack cyber dragon" and Zane said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys all your monsters." The shadow rider said "that doesn't matter because now with my vanguard of the dragon in the graveyard I can summon to the field blue-eyes white dragon and I end my turn with that."

Zane drew and said "I activate the magic card cyber repair plant which lets me summon another cyber dragon to my field as long as I control at least one. Now I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse my three cyber dragons together to from cyber end dragon. You know the old saying three heads are better than two well guess what not in your case.

Now cyber end dragon attack blue-eyes white dragon with super strident blaze" and the shadow rider said "sorry but I activate my trap card draining shield which lets me gain the attack points of your dragon as life points." The shadow rider's life points rose to 7000 and Zane said "fine I end my turn" and the shadow rider drew.

"I activate my facedown card raigeki break by discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one card on your field and guess which card I'm choosing" and Zane said "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that" and she said "you're right I'm destroying cyber end dragon. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 1000.

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I activate the magic card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 of my life points I can resummon cyber end dragon back from the graveyard" and the shadow rider said "I activate my trap card waboku which means myself and my monster is safe from your cyber end dragon until the end of your turn."

Zane said "I end my turn" and the shadow rider said "I summon lord of d. in attack mode and I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "let's try this again cyber end dragon attack her blue-eyes white dragon with super strident blaze" and she said "I activate my final trap card magic jammer which lets me send the attack after your life points."

Smoke covered the field and as the smoke cleared I saw that Zane still had 200 life points and the shadow rider said "how do you still have life points" and he said "thanks to my handy little card called ring of defense. You see when I'm about to take effect damage and I activate this card the damage is reduced to zero."

She said Very impressive but you're only delaying the inevitable" and Zane said "I end my turn" and the shadow rider drew and said "I summon luster dragon in defense mode and I switch blue-eyes to defense mode and I end my turn." Zane drew and said "cyber end dragon attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed "I end my turn."

The shadow rider drew and said "I activate the field spell mausoleum of the emperor which instead of monsters I can sacrifice life points in groups of 1000 to summon higher level monsters. To demonstrate I pay 1000 life points to summon wattaildragon in defense mode. Now I activate the magic card cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I summon cyber Kirin in defense mode and I will attack wattaildragon" and wattaildragon was destroyed. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and the shadow rider drew and said "first I pay 2000 life points in order to summon hyozanryu to the field in attack mode.

Now I activate the magic card claw of hermos which fuse luster dragon with itself so I can summon red-eyes black dragon sword to my field. Now for the effect of my dragon sword by sending it to my spell and trap zone I can equip it to a monster in this case Hyozanryu to give it first 1000 extra attack points and then 500 more for each dragon in either of our graveyards."

Hyozanryu attack first rose to 3100 and then to 6100 "now Hyozanryu attack his cyber end dragon and finish this duel" and when the smoke cleared Zane's life points were still there but only with an increase and stood steady at 2200. "how did you survive that attack and even gain life points because of it" and Zane said "simple really since I was about to take damage of 2000 my nutrient Z gave me 4000 life points before the attack hit."

The shadow rider said "well either was you still took damage which means now I can activate this sebek's blessing which gives me the amount of life points you lost" and her life points rose to 6000. "Now I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I'll attack your lord of D with cyber end dragon" and lord of D was destroyed.

"I end my turn" and the shadow rider drew and said "I activate the magic card swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking for three turns. Now I summon luster dragon in defense mode and end my turn." Zane drew and said "I pass" and the shadow rider drew and said "I summon dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and end my turn."

Zane drew and said "I pass" and the shadow rider drew and said "if summon flamvell guard in defense mode and I end my turn" and Zane drew and said "I pass" and swords of revealing light were destroyed. The shadow rider drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I pay 2000 life points to summon gandora the dragon of destruction in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect I can pay half my life points in order to destroy every card on the field besides gandora and he gains 300 for each card that was destroyed by this effect." Gandora's attack points rose to 2700 and the shadow rider said "now I can finish this duel gandora attack Zane's life points directly ad finish this duel."

Before the attack hit he picked a card from his deck and turned to me and said "harry take this" and I saw that he threw me Slifer. His life points dropped to Zero and the shadow rider said "now you lose your soul" and Zane fell to the ground unconscious. The shadow rider started walking away and I said "Shadow rider at least tell me your name" and she said "the name is the ghost."

I said "well you listen here ghost and you listen good not only will I defeat you next time for stealing my Father's cards but also for send Zane to the shadow realm be ready tomorrow by the ocean." She said "sounds good to me" and she walked away through the forest while Crowler and Banner carried Zane's body to the infirmary until he got his soul back.


	28. the ghost defeated

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers I am back with another chapter and thanks to menatron the angel of ideas I have remembered that in the anime that the Egyptian god cards are unaffected by monster, spell, and trap card effects. The only difference is that the cards in real life the only Egyptian god card that is unaffected by effects is obelisk the tormentor.**

 **I have done the research and have come to the conclusion that only obelisk in future chapters because of the fact that his real card that is allowed during tournament play is unaffected by spell and trap and monster effects.**

Harry's P.O.V

I sat up as the digital clock in my room just broke the 7 in the morning frame and after getting a shower and into a clean uniform I walked down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee like I did every morning. After sitting there for about 10 minutes Alexis came down and sat at the table and said "so why did you take off without waking me up."

I said "well two reasons one I didn't want to wake you up and two because I wanted to face off against the shadow rider without an audience." She said "why" and I said "because if I do then the shadow rider won't have a chance to use anyone against Me." I noticed the slightly angry look on her face and said "look I know you have this whole loner thing when it comes to duels just like your father.

But remember what Tea always used to say" and I said "what about the friendship or when they were in the virtual world." She said "the friendship speeches that he always seemed to brush off" and I said "of course I do I was there." She said "Well if you remember them then why didn't you take them to heart" and I said "Because there wasn't any proof that friendship helped people win duels."

She had a shocked look on her face and said "fine if that's really how you feel then you can duel without me there." I said to my duel spirit the dark magician "I really screwed up didn't I" and he said "yes you did" and I said "well at least this way she'll be safe." At about 11 I had arrived on the beach and when I got there I was surprised at what I saw.

I saw the shadow rider and Alexis facing off and currently Alexis was losing her duel and I ran over there and said "Alexis what are you doing I said that I was her next opponent." Alexis said "I just wanted to get this shadow rider out of the picture" and I said "you saw her skills yesterday and from the look on your face you were shocked by them as well."

The shadow rider said "no more talking between you two light and darkness dragon attack her life points directly and finish this." Light and darkness dragon attacked and without thinking I jumped in the way of the attack since the damage was real and shield Alexis from the actually pain. She then fell on the ground and I knelt down and she said "defeat this shadow rider" and then fell limp which meant her soul had gone to the shadow realm.

I turned to the ghost and said "you crossed a line and now I'll defeat you and if you lose then you release the souls you've sent to the shadow realm up to this moment." She said "and if I win you have 1,000,000 dollars transferred to my bank account" and I said "I agree to that condition." We shuffled our decks and drew our opening hands and she said "I'll make the first move" and she drew and card.

"I'll summon hunter dragon in attack mode and I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and then I'll summon mystical elf in defense mode and I set one card facedown and end my turn." The ghost drew and said "I pass on my turn" and I drew and said "I summon another mystical elf in attack mode and I end my turn."

She drew and said "I'll just set a card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my two mystical elf's in order to summon the dark magician. Now dark magician attack her hunter dragon" and her dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3200. "Now I end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate gold sarcophagus to remove my Endymion the master magician from my deck from play but in two turns he comes back to my hand but that also gives my citadel a spell counter. Now dark magician attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card draining shield which gives me life points equal to dark magician's attack points."

Her life points rose to 5700 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card magical mallet which lets me shuffle any cards I don't want into my deck and then I can draw the same amount. Now I set one card facedown and I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate spell power grasp which means now my citadel had 3 counters on it.

Now dark magician attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which causes your dark magician to lose 700 attack points and he can't attack or change his battle position." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "since it's been two turns my Endymion the master magician comes to my hand.

Then I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I summon Gemini elf in attack mode." She said "you triggered my trap card raigeki break. Now at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy any card I want on your field and I choose dark magician." I said "fine Gemini elf attack her life points directly."

Her life points dropped to 3800 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back hunter dragon. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together hunter dragon, luster dragon, armed protector dragon, white dragon wyverbuster, and black dragon collopserpent in order to summon your destruction five-headed dragon.

Now five-headed dragon attack his Gemini elf" and my elf was destroyed and my life points dropped to 900. She said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician. Now I activate the effect of the card in my hand Endymion the master magician.

By removing 6 spell counters from my citadel I can special summon him from my hand and when he's summoned like this I can add a magic card back from my graveyard and I choose gold sarcophagus and I'm activating it. Now I can remove from play one card from my deck and then add it to my hand after two turns have passed.

Now I activate double summon which lets me get two summons this turn for the first summon I summon skilled dark magician. Now for the second summon I sacrifice skilled dark magician, dark magician, and endymion the master magician in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra." I saw that Ra appeared in his orb form and said the ancient chant. Oh mighty protector of the sun and the sky I beg of thee heed my cry transform from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA.

The attack points of Ra are at 7100 which is 2100 more than your dragon" and she said "Well at least they teach you math at this school." I said "winged dragon of Ra attack her five-headed dragon with solar cannon" and her life points dropped to 1700. "Now I activate my facedown card miracle restoring which lets me add a dark magician or buster blader from my graveyard at the cost of 2 spell counters on my field.

I'll end my turn with one facedown card" and she drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Then I'll summon divine dragon apocralyph in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "since it's been two turns I get the magic card emblem of dragon destroyer since I banished it with gold sarcophagus. Now winged dragon of Ra attack her divine dragon with solar cannon" and she said "I activate mirror force which destroys your winged dragon of Ra" I said "fine I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and end my turn."

She drew and said "first I activate my divine dragon's effect by discarding my mythic tree dragon to the graveyard I can get back luster dragon in my hand. Now I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and I activate the claw of hermos. This card allows me to send my divine dragon to the graveyard to summon red-eyes black dragon sword. Now I activate the effect by equipping it to my alexandrite dragon he gains 1000 attack points and then another 500 for each of the dragons in our graveyards."

Alexandrite dragons attack points rose to 6500 and she said "now alexandrite dragon attack neo the magic swordsman" and I said "I activate my facedown card dimensional prison which since you declared an attack with it now it's removed from the game." She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon my apprentice magician and since I did I can add a spell counter to my magical citadel.

I'll end my turn with a facedown card" and she drew and said "I summon vanguard of the dragon in attack mode and I activate his effect. By sending one normal dragon type monster to the graveyard my vanguard gains 300 attack points. Now vanguard of the dragon attack his neo the magic swordsman" and neo was destroyed and my life points dropped to 600.

She said "now I activate the magic card sebek's blessing giving me life points equal to the total you just lost" and her life point rose to 2000. "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my apprentice magician to summon magical marionette in attack mode. Now I activate the effect by removing two spell counters from anywhere on the field I can destroy one monster you control and I choose vanguard of the dragon."

She said "since you destroyed vanguard of the dragon I can now special summon back luster dragon" and I said "okay magical marionette attack luster dragon" and her life points dropped to 1900 and luster dragon was destroyed. I said "I'll end my turn with a facedown card." She drew and said "I have to end my turn" and I drew and said "Well this is where we say goodbye then magical marionette attack her life points directly and finish this."

Her life points dropped to zero and Alexis stood up and I had a feeling that Zane had woken up in the infirmary. The shadow rider shrieked and then after a moment stopped and then the mask broke in half revealing the face of a young women. She said "how did I get here and who are you" and I said "do you know your name" and she replied "Yeah it's Nicole."


	29. secret's revealed

**Hello all my readers, fellow writer's and people who just wondered what would happen if Harry potter's destiny was changed due to a spell I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter I am planning on having the best duel yet because while it feature's Harry's deck it's not harry dueling. For those of you who are way confused at this point don't worry it will be explained in this chapter what I mean by that so just kick back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Also for those of you who are confused with the whole Nicole thing it's one of my OC's who is related to harry and she will be making an appearance in this chapter.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the bed and surprisingly I had gotten a good night sleep and I didn't even remember what happened the night before. After a moment I had a feeling that it was because of the fact that Zane, Alexis, and myself were all drunk off our asses. As I was getting into the shower I started remembering everything and I was even surprised but the memories didn't last long since I had a major hangover.

After everyone had done whatever they all did we headed to the cafeteria and I grabbed a large cup of coffee when I normally just got a medium. As we were heading toward the cliff behind the slifer dorm I noticed something moving in the forest and I thought I had seen a flash of red hair. Without explanation I ran off into the forest where I had seen the flash of red hair and eventually the path led me to a clearing.

On the opposite side of the clearing I saw someone who seemed somewhat familiar and I could also tell it was a shadow rider since they had a shadow charm. It was like a ring of sorts with the eye of wdjat carved onto it making up where the two metal bands were fused together. as I was about to communicate with Zane and Alexis that I had found a shadow rider they showed up with Jaden hot on their heels.

Zane said "so you're the next shadow rider" and the voice which was feminine said "yes I am and I don't have any beef with you former key keeper I'm only after the current key holders." I said "so are you wanting to duel me" and she said "no I want to defeat the rest of your friends so that you aren't on top of your game."

I said "who are you" and she said "you haven't figured it out yet" and she pulled off her mask and I was shocked "Ginny is that you." She said "yes you hurt me more than even you can remember and I want to return that pain ten-fold" and I said "what exactly are you talking about." She said "you remember that you made it away from Voldemort after he was revived."

I said "yeah what does that have to do with anything" and she said "well you may have thought you were alone there but you weren't I was there two and you left me at his mercy. Luckily for me I managed to fool him into thinking I was dead and he left my body alone and that was when I started looking for you again.

You see after you used that spell that you found out about that reverses time for you I had gotten back to Hogwarts after you used it on yourself. After I found out that you did I became crazy and eventually tried to commit suicide and I was admitted to St. Mungo's as a mental patient. After a while they were talking about making a mental patient for the rest of my life.

Luckily for me my boss who has a huge influence in the muggle world and the wizarding world convinced them to release me into his custody and he has offered me the chance to get my revenge for what you did to me." I said "but your free now you don't have to get revenge" and she said "actually until I release the sacred beast cards like he released me from the mental patient treatments I'm still in his debt."

It was at that moment Jaden spoke up and said "Wait you know her" and I said "yes me and her used to be dueling partners in the pro-leagues until she mysteriously disappeared one day but her deck is exactly like mine with the obvious exception of the Egyptian god cards." Jaden got a huge smile on his face and said "Awesome Giny I challenge you to a duel" and she said "It's Ginny and if you insist" and I said "Jaden you don't know the consequences of a shadow duel if you lose you lose your soul."

He said "aw It'll be fine I've been itching for a challenge since the shadow riders showed up" and he activated his duel disk as did Ginny and they drew their opening hands. She said "ladies first so I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "if you insist I'll activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse together elemental heroes clayman and Sparkman in order to form elemental hero thunder giant in attack mode.

Now elemental hero thunder giant attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which lets me avoid damage by aiming the damage right at you." Jaden's life points dropped to 1600 almost immediately and he said "the damage is real" and I said "that's what I was trying to tell you.

Ginny let me step in for him" and she said "sorry once a shadow duel had begun then no one can interfere." Jaden said "don't worry about me I'll find some way to turn this around so I'll set four cards facedown and end my turn." Ginny drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I'll summon magical exemplar in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden drew and said "I activate my facedown card emergency provisions so by sending any of my spell or trap cards on the field to the graveyard I can regain 1000 for each of them" and two of his facedown cards went to the graveyard and his life points rose to 3600. "Now I'll summon elemental hero burstinatrix in attack mode."

Ginny said "I activate my facedown card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field at the cost of discarding one card from my hand and I choose to discard my dark magic attack magic card to destroy thunder giant." he said "I end my turn with a facedown card" and she drew and said "magical exemplar attack his burstinatrix with magic decision" and burstinatrix was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to 3100.

He said "you triggered my trap card hero signal which lets me summon an elemental hero monster from my deck to the field and I choose elemental hero avian." Ginny said "I'll end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I'll activate the magic card cards of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold six cards. Now I activate the magic card polymerization which lets me fuse avian with the burstinatrix in my hand to form elemental hero flame wingman in attack mode.

Now I activate the magic card miracle fusion which lets me fuse elemental hero monsters on the field or in my graveyard so I fuse flame wingman with Sparkman in order to from elemental hero shining flare wingman. Now flare wingman take out her magical exemplar" and she said "I activate my trap card shadow spell. With this card you flare wingman loses 700 attack points and he can't attack or change his battle mode."

Jaden said "ah shucks I'll throw down two facedown cards and end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I activate the magic card lightning vortex which destroys all your face-up monsters on the field at the cost of one card from my hand. Now I discard one more card in order to special summon the monster known as the tricky from my hand.

Now magical exemplar attack him directly" and Jaden's life points dropped to 1400 and Ginny said "now tricky attack him directly and finish this duel" and when the smoke cleared it was revealed that Jaden still had 3400. "How did you gain life points from that attack" and he said "It's simple really before your attack his I activated my trap card nutrient z.

This trap since I was about to take 2000 points of damage activated and gave me 4000 life points before your attack hit." She said "so you just got lucky that's all but for now I'll end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I'll activate the magic card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 life points lets me summon a fusion monster from my graveyard" and his life points dropped to 2600.

"Now give a big welcome back to the shining flare wingman and here's the best part for each elemental hero monster in my graveyard he gains 300 attack points. Now flare wingman attack the tricky with luminescent blast" and the tricky was destroyed and she said "I activate nutrient z which gives 4000 life points before your attack goes through."

Her life points rose to 8000 and then dropped to 6000 and then Jaden said "now for flare wingman's special power which since he destroyed one of your monsters by battle then you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters' attack points" and her life points dropped further to 4000. "Now I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

Ginny drew and said "I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. I activate the magic card spell power grasp which gives my magical exemplar 3 counters since it's a spell card and it says to place one on a card I can place one on. Now I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which destroys your facedown card and gives my exemplar 2 more counters.

Now I activate the effect of my exemplar by removing 4 spell counters I can special summon a level 4 monster so I remove 4 counters to special summon Gemini elf in attack mode. Now I sacrifice both my exemplar and elf in order to summon dark magician and then I activate raigeki which destroys all your monsters."

Flare wingman was destroyed and Jaden said "you triggered my last facedown card which is call of the haunted to bring back elemental hero clayman in defense mode." Ginny said "doesn't matter now dark magician attack his clayman dark magic attack" and Clayman was destroyed. "Now I'll end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I discard my elemental hero captain gold in order to add a skyscraper field spell to my hand.

Now I activate skyscraper and then I summon elemental hero blazeman and I activate his effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I activate polymerization fusing together blazeman and the clayman in my hand to form elemental hero Gaia. Now for Gaia's effect since she was special summoned I can now half one of your monster's attack points and add them to Gaia.

Now Gaia attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and Ginny screamed out in pain from the real damage as her life points dropped to 1800. Jaden said "are you okay" and she said "th- that was nothing compared to the torturing curse which was used on me until I played dead." Jaden said "I end my turn" and she said "big mistake I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now I activate dark magic curtain which lets me special summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points. Then I set two cards facedown and activate the magic card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and after two turns I can add it to my hand. Now I will attack elemental hero Gaia" and Gaia was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to 2300.

"I'll end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I'll summon elemental hero captain gold" and Ginny said "I was hoping you would because now I can remove it from play with my facedown card bottomless trap hole." He said "I'll end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I wish I could say it was fun but it hasn't been now dark magician attack directly and finish this duel."

Dark magician drew his staff and he attacked Jaden and his life points dropped to zero and his soul was sent to the shadow realm. Ginny walked up to him and said "I'll take my prize" and she grabbed the spirit key that was around Jaden's neck. I said "tomorrow it's just you and I and I will free you from the darkness" and she said "the chances of you winning are slim since I haven't even revealed all the power of my deck yet but fine" and she walked off into the forest."


	30. past defeated love found

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and various people who are looking for a good crossover of harry potter and the yugioh series. In the last chapter I said that Ginny and Harry were dueling partners and before anyone says how that is illogical it is because when Harry and Ginny were too young to go to Hogwarts they competed in pair dueling tournaments.**

 **At the end of this chapter there will be a big surprise and when I mention another pairing in this story I just hope that no one wants to kill me with a rusty knife since the pairing will seem completely unlikely. Also in this chapter since I don't have the cards to make two exact copies of the deck I have been using for Harry and Ginny the deck will be for Harry's moves.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the bed with Alexis and I was just staring at her beautiful face while she slept which may have seemed kind of creepy but she was my girlfriend so it really wasn't. after about an hour of staring at her face while she slept I got up and put on a clean uniform and headed down to the cafeteria to get a coffee for me and her and Zane while waiting for her to wake up.

When I got back to the room I saw that she was up and Zane was still passed out on the couch since me and Zane had been practice dueling until about 2 in the morning. As me and Alexis drank our coffee she said "so what connection do you have to this shadow rider" and I said "well as you know that we were dueling partners when me and her were younger.

Well back then after winning a tournament she kissed me in the corridor of the arena that divided the audience from the competitors." I saw that when I said that Alexis got a sour look on her face and before she could blow up on me I said "but that was like 5 years ago and I wasn't really interesting in getting into a relationship with anyone.

All I cared about back then was being as good if not better than my father" and then I saw that her sour look turned into a look of amusement and I said "what was that." She said "I wasn't really jealous of that I just wanted to see how you would react" and I said "that was cruel but don't worry I'll find some way to get you back for that."

She said "unlikely" and I said "just keep your guard up" and she said "I always have it up" and that was when Ginny appearated into the room and she said "it is time for the next duel" and I said "sounds good" and I downed the rest of my coffee and then we all headed to the arena and when we got there each of the remaining key keepers were there.

I said "how did you know to be here" and Crowler said "we didn't it was just my turn to watch the duels that happened here so that there wouldn't be any fighting other than dueling." I just accepted that but I didn't know that it wasn't really Crowler at that point. As me and Ginny took the field and activated our duel disks I tried talking to her.

"We don't have to do this you can just forget about the shadow riders and this mysterious boss of yours and join our side" and she said "not going to happen." I said "Well I didn't want to have to hurt you but you have left me no choice" and I drew my opening hand. She did the same and said "since our decks are similar it doesn't really matter who goes first so I'll take that honor.

I'll summon the monster known as apprentice magician in defense mode and I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll summon magical exemplar in attack mode and then activate the mystical space typhoon magic card to destroy your facedown card and that gives magical exemplar 2 counters.

Now I activate the magic card spell power grasp in addition to the two counters it gives magical exemplar it grant's another counter because of the effect for a total of five. So now I'll remove 4 counters to summon Gemini elf in attack mode. Now I activate dark magic curtain at the cost of half my life points I can summon a dark magician from my deck" and my life points dropped to 2000.

Now magical exemplar attack her apprentice magician" and apprentice magician was destroyed and Ginny said "you activated the effect of my monster since it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can now summon a level 2 or lower monster from my deck in facedown defense position." I said "Gemini elf attack her facedown monster" and she said "you activated the effect of old vindictive magician which means now I can destroy one of your monsters and I choose dark magician."

Dark magician was destroyed and I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now I activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster without a sacrifice and I choose dark magician. Now dark magician attack Gemini elf with dark magic attack" and my life points dropped to 1400.

She said "now I'll end my turn with a facedown card" and I drew an said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more card and then I activate polymerization which allows me to fuse together buster blader and dark magician in order to summon dark paladin. Now I remove 7 counters from magical exemplar to summon dark magician to the field.

Now I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and then I'll activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion. Now dark paladin attack dark magician with dark blade strike" and she said "I activate the trap card magician's circle which since dark paladin is attacking we both can summon a spellcaster type monster with 2000 or less attack points and I choose dark magician girl."

I said "you know that's funny because I was about to pick that one as well but instead now I choose magical marionette now dark paladin continue your attack." Dark magician was destroyed and Ginny's life points dropped to 3600 and I saw a look of discomfort on her face and I figured it was from the real damage.

"Since you destroyed dark magician my dark magician girl gains 300 attack points" and I said "doesn't matter dark magician attack dark magician girl" but instead of the outcome I thought would happen dark magician was destroyed and Dark magician's attack rose to 2900. Ginny said "did you serious forget that dark magician girl gets 300 attack points for any dark magician in either of our graveyards."

I said "I know now" and my life points dropped to 1000 "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card book of secret arts which gives dark magician girl a 300 points boost. Now dark magician girl attack dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 700. "I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate the effect of my magical citadel to remove the counters from magical exemplar and add them to my citadel. Now activate the effect of my citadel again to move the counters I just moved to it to remove them and add them to magical marionette who gains 200 attack points for each of them.

Now I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Then I summon defender the magical knight in attack mode and he gets a counter and then I activate the magic card double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn. Now I sacrifice defender, magical exemplar, and magical marionette in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra.

Now I shall recite the ancient chant Oh mighty protector of the sun and the sky I beg of thee heed my cry transform from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA. Now since I sacrifice three monsters to summon him he gains attack equal to the combined attack of the monster I sacrificed."

Winged dragons of Ra's attack points rose to 6700 and Ginny said "but dark magician girl doesn't have enough attack points for this." I said "I know now winged dragon of Ra attack dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and Ginny's life points dropped to 100 and she let out a shriek that was loud that if someone was asleep on the island they were awake now.

As soon as the smoke cleared I saw that she was just barely standing and quite frankly if I had been hit with that much damage I would barely be standing as well. I said "look I came here wanting to save my friend that you sent to the shadow realm but I'm also going to save you from the grip of the shadow riders.

I loved you back when we were dueling alongside one another for fun but now I have another girlfriend so I'll defeat you and bring you back from the shadows. Now I activate the magic card hinotama which takes out 500 of your life points." After the spell's effect hit and the smoke cleared Ginny was floating with purple aura around her.

A voice that wasn't hers said "very good key keeper's so far you have managed to defeat 4 of my shadow riders but I will keep recruiting and when I do you won't know what hit you." The voice then stopped and Ginny's body fell to the ground and everyone came to the floor of the arena and Zane said "I'll take her to the infirmary."

He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary and I had a smile on my face and Alexis noticed and said "what are you smiling about" and I said "because I think Zane has just found his life partner.


	31. marik's Promise

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and people who are always up for entertainment when it comes to stories. This is the chapter I have been waiting to write because ever since I got the new structure deck emperor of darkness I have been wanting to use in a duel and I think this is the perfect opportunity.**

 **This chapter believe it or not will start off completely different with the same results as the ones before it but why spoil the surprise you will see the difference.**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just handed the deck that Ginny had used against me in our duel to shepherd since he was keeping the shadow riders decks since the disturbing warning we had gotten from the leader of the shadow riders. He said "so you really think that the next shadow rider will try to use the power of the decks that the one's before them to win against their opponent."

I said "there's no doubt about it I mean that is what I would do if I were a shadow rider" and then shepherd said "well these decks will be locked in my desk so that no one is able to access them." I said "okay I'll be back once we have defeated the next shadow rider to hand their deck over to you" and he said "okay just try not to lose any more of the spirit keys" I nodded and walked out of the room without an inkling about what was going to happen.

Shepherd's P.O.V

As I was locking away the decks in the top desk drawer veillian walked up to me and he said "Chancellor I have something for you" and I turned to him to see what it was and that was when everything went dark.

Shadow master's P.O.V

I just changed back from the person I was pretending to be in order to get closer to the decks of my fellow shadow riders who had been defeated. I opened the drawer and saw that they were all there and I went through them looking for the most powerful cards in the decks and after getting the four of them I added them to my deck and walked out and disguised myself as one of the security guards and snuck back to my realm.

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms again and then after a moment of staring at her sleeping face she woke up and said "so I hope we're ready for the next shadow rider" and I said "I hope so too" and we got dressed and walked down to the cafeteria and Alexis went to save the table for us and I went to get two large coffees.

As we were drinking our morning energy boost drink there was a flash of darkness and it blinded me and Alexis and I'm pretty sure that everyone else around us noticed it as well. When the smoke form faded I saw that we were teleported somewhere that I had never heard of before. As we were wondering who brought us here the person made themselves known.

"Hello I'm shadow master and I have teleported the two of you to my realm where we can duel uninterrupted. as you have noticed the only way to get out of here is to duel me" and I said "well bring it on then" and she said "I was hoping you would say that" and I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand and saw that she hadn't yet.

I said "what exactly are you waiting for activate your duel disk" and she said "oh I have no need for such a contraption" and I said "so what are you going to duel with if you don't have a duel disk" and she said "you'll find out." I said "okay since you brought us here I'll make the first move" and she said "by all means go ahead I wasn't wanting to go first anyway."

I drew and said "I'll summon silent magician LV4 in attack mode and activate spell power grasp which gives my magician one counter but we'll get to that later." As I said that I saw that a pinkish light connect me to my monster and said "what is this connecting me to my monster." The shadow rider said "oh that you see when one of your monster's are attacked it will feel like you are also attacked by more than just life points."

I said "that's seems like something Marik did to Joey when he was possessed by his evil half" and then the voice of the shadow rider changed and she said "you really didn't think you got rid of me that easily did you." I noticed the voice and said "Marik is that you" and shadow master said "yes and I have traveled a long ways to defeat you like you defeated me last time."

I said "I end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I'll discard the dicephoon in my hand in order to special summon berlineth the firestorm vassal and then I'll normal summon escer the frost vassal in attack mode and I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and I drew and said "since you drew last turn my silent magician is now at 2000 attack points.

Now I'll summon one monster in facedown defense position and now silent magician attack his firestorm monarch with silent blast." His monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2800 and He said "I activate the effect since he was destroyed I can now look at one card in your hand and banish it until the end phase of your next turn and I choose to banish skilled dark magician."

I said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and Marik drew and said "I'll switch escer to defense mode and set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "first I'll activate the trap card raigeki break which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy one monster on your field and I choose escer.

Now I flip summon magical plant mandragola which thanks to the effect I can now add a 4th counter to my silent magician now I sacrifice mandragola in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode. Now dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my facedown card pinpoint guard."

I said "what does that do" and he said "since your dark magician girl declared an attack I can now summon a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode and even better it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn." I said "I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown card and since it's my end phase skilled dark magician returns to my hand."

He drew and said "I activate the magic card soul charge which lets me summon monsters from my grave at the cost of 1000 life points for each so I'll summon one monster." His life points dropped to 1800 and he said "now I sacrifice my firestorm and frost vassal in order to summon ehther the heavenly monarch in attack mode."

I said "thank for doing that because I activate my facedown card dark renewal which by tributing your monster and my dark magician girl I can summon dark magician from my deck." He said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "since silent magician now has 5 counters on it I can send it to the graveyard in order to summon silent magician LV8 from my deck in attack mode."

He said "I activate my facedown card enemy controller which at the cost of life points of 200 in this case I can switch both your monsters into defense mode. I'll end my turn" and he drew and he said "first I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I summon mathematician in defense mode and I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now I activate tenacity of the monarchs by revealing my Erebus the underworld monarch I can now add a monarch spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I discard my diffusion wave motion in order to special summon the tricky in attack mode.

Now I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and switch dark magician and silent magician to attack mode." Marik said "I activate my facedown card the first monarch which summons it to the field in defense mode with a defensive power of 2400."

I said "okay dark magician attack mathematician which dark magic attack" and mathematician was destroyed and he said "since you destroyed mathematician I can now draw one card." I said "fine now silent magician attack his first monarch" and he said "I activate the effect since it is on the field I can negate one of your attacks on it this turn."

I said "fine I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pantheism of the monarchs which lets me discard one monarch card and then I get to draw two cards so I discard strike of the monarchs. Now I activate my facedown card the prime monarch which lets me select two monarch spell or trap cards in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck.

Now by removing from play one monarch spell or trap from my graveyard I can special summon the prime monarch as a monster with 2400 defense and 1000 attack. Now I sacrifice my prime monarch and the first monarch in order to summon Erebus the underworld monarch in attack mode. Then I activate the magic card return of the monarchs since I tribute summoned a monster this turn I can add a monster with 2400 attack and 1000 defense to my hand from my deck.

Then I activate March of the monarchs which any tribute summoned monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects so now Erebus attack the tricky with underworld blast." The tricky was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3200. "He said "I'll end your suffering by ending my turn for now."

I drew and said "I'll sacrifice my defender in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode now silent magician attack his Erebus with silent shock attack" and Erebus was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1100. "Now dark magician attack his life points directly and finish this" and he said "I activate the effect of battle fader.

Since you declared a direct attack I can special summon battle fader and your battle phase ends" and I said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown." and he drew and said "I sacrifice battle fader in order to summon zaborg the thunder monarch first return of the monarchs activates letting me add a monarch monster from my deck to my hand.

Now the effect of my zaborg activates letting me destroy your silent magician and then I activate double summon which lets me summon another monster this turn so I sacrifice my zaborg in order to summon Caius the shadow monarch in attack mode. Now I get another monarch monster from my deck in my hand due to return of the monarchs.

Now I activate the effect of Caius which lets me destroy one monster on your field and if it happens to be a dark monster you get slammed with 1000 points of damage." Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2200. "Now Caius attack magical marionette with dark blast" and my life points dropped even further to 1800.

"I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode then I activate the trap card pitch black power stone which enters with three counters. Now once per turn I can transfer one of those counters to an appropriate target and I choose skilled dark magician and I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

I activate the field spell card domain of the true monarch with this card in play if one of my tribute summoned monsters attacks it gains 800 attack points. Now I sacrifice Caius in order to summon thestalos the firestorm monarch which return of the monarchs grants me another monarch monster from my deck.

Now for thestalos effect I can now target one card in your hand which you have to discard and if it happens to be a monster you get hit for 100 life points times the monster's level and I choose the one on the right." It was magical exemplar and my life points dropped to 1400 "now thestalos attack his skilled dark magician with firestorm barrage."

I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops you're attack and ends your battle phase" and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I'll activate the effect of pitch black power stone to add a counter to skilled dark magician giving him the final counter he needed.

Now I sacrifice skilled dark magician in order to summon dark magician from my graveyard in defense mode and then I'll place four cards facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I sacrifice my thestalos in order to summon raiza the storm monarch in attack mode. Then the effect kicks in and then I get to add a monarch card from my deck to my hand."

I said "well after your effects happen I activate the trap card bottomless trap hole to remove your raiza from the game" and he said "fine but first I can send your dark magician to the top of your deck and then I can add a monarch monster from my deck to my hand due to return of the monarchs still being active."

I'll end my turn by summoning aqua madoor in defense mode" and he drew and said "first I switch your monster into facedown defense position in order to special summon landrobe the rock vassal in attack mode. Now I sacrifice landrobe in order to summon granmarg the rock monarch in attack mode and thanks the effect I can now destroy one of your set cards and I choose your face down on the far left.

However since I activated the effect I can't attack this turn so I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and I drew and said "I flip summon aqua madoor and now aqua madoor attack granmarg and before the attack I activate my magician's circle which lets us both select a spellcaster type monster from my deck and summon it as long as it has 2500 or less attack points and I choose dark magician."

Aqua madoor was destroyed and my life points dropped to 200. "Now dark magician attack his granmarg with dark magic attack" and granmarg was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1000. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon rainbow kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now I activate the magic card thousand knives which makes it so now I can destroy one monster you control since I have dark magician on the field. Now dark magician attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and he said "I activate the effect of rainbow kuriboh which means now since you declared a direct attack I can now summon it back but it's destroyed and this time it's banished."

I said "I'll summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card forced attack which forces your weakest monster into attack mode and it has to attack me directly" mystical elf attacked and his life points dropped to 200 and he started laughing. I said "why are you laughing" and he said "because that helped me more than it hurt me.

Now since I took battle damage and now I can summon tragoedia in attack mode which for each card in my hand he gains 600 attack points." The monster's attack points rose to 3000 "now tragoedia attack his dark magician and finish this although if you want to you can discard one monster card in order to stop the attack."

I said "I'll discard Endymion the master magician to stop your attack" and he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll just summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "tragoedia attack his dark magician" and I said "I'll discard another copy of dark magician to stop the attack."

"I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "now get ready to face real power I sacrifice dark magician, and my two mystical elf in order to summon obelisk the tormentor in attack mode. Now obelisk the tormentor attack his tragoedia with fist of fate" and tragoedia was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and the monsters disappeared.

He said "you may have beaten this version of me but beware I will return on a later date and you and all your little friends will lose you souls." I felt his presence disappear and the girl he was controlling fell unconscious and I ran over to her and picked her up and I saw an opening had appeared in the wall of smoke.

"Alexis head for the opening and I'll be right behind you" and she ran to the opening and I followed closely behind carrying the girl with me and after I got to the opening I said "whatever your planning Marik I won't let it happen." I heard Alexis say "Harry come on the portal is closing" and I jumped through and landed in chancellor shepherds office.


	32. day at the beach

**Hello my fellow reader, writers, and reviewers I'm back with another chapter for this story as you can tell since your reading this author's note. Unlike the last 7 chapters this will be a chapter where the key keepers and the former key keepers are just relaxing. This chapter also has another purpose- to develop the relationship of Ginny and Zane so without further ado kick back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the bed with Alexis which wasn't abnormal any more but I was feeling a little sore after all the shadow games up until now. As I was taking a shower I thought of what would be perfect for today for all of us at today since there I wasn't getting the vibe of a shadow rider stalking us today. As I got out of the bathroom after getting dressed I said "I have a great idea for today" and Alexis said "What's that."

I said "well since a shadow rider isn't going to attack today how about a day at the beach" and she said "how do you know that a shadow rider isn't going to attack us today." I said "Because of a complex branch of magic called Divination" and she said "well I guess it would be fun." I said "exactly" and she said "okay but if you're wrong about the no attack today then you owe me a dark magician."

I said "okay but if I may ask why are you wanting a dark magician" and she said "well I'm building a deck that is almost like yours only with a few twists threw in." I said "well I look forward to facing it once you get done with it" and she said "oh you'll be the first to face off against it." She then grabbed something out of the dresser that I made appear with my magic for her and went into the bathroom to change.

As she got out of the bathroom I saw that she was wearing jean shorts, a loose fitting white tee shirt and sandals. I said "you're swimming in that" and she said "no my swim suit is under this but I don't want all of the male population to be following us there today." I said "point taken" and Zane had gone into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tight shirt and said "you two ready or what."

I said "Well let me call the other's first" and I called Jaden first and him and his two roommates that I hadn't met yet were coming. I then called bastion and he said that he would like to come along and then I called Ginny who had been placed in obelisk blue since one she was as good as me and two because it was the only dorm with a female uniform.

She was going to come along and then I called Amanda who had been allowed to leave the infirmary yesterday and she said that it sounded like a good idea. We then left and I noticed that after a 15 minute walk I saw that we were the first there and we waited in the front of the changing rooms for everyone else to show up and they arrived within 10 minutes.

After going through the changing rooms which I noticed that they had lockers for everyone who was going to be spending a day at the beach like our group. As I walked out I saw that the girls were already out there and needless to say when I saw them I could feel my jaw almost touch the ground. Alexis was wearing a scarlet two piece bikini, Ginny was wearing a one piece fire colored swimsuit, and Amanda was wearing a two piece purple bikini with yellow straps.

I was vaguely aware that everyone else was right behind me and when they saw the girls the first thing I noticed visibly was that Jaden's roommate Syrus already had a nose bleed. they noticed us just standing around minus Syrus since he ran back into the locker room to stop the nose bleed Alexis said "well are you guys going to stand around near the locker rooms all day or are you going to join us."

I said "uh we'll join you" and we walked down closer to the water and I sat down on the sand and Alexis sat down next to me after spreading out a towel. Without even trying to notice it I saw that she was putting on either sun bathing lotion or sun block one or the other. After putting it on her arms, face, legs, and stomach she said "Harry get my back would you."

I said "sure" and she handed me the bottle and I saw that it was sun block and I squirted some on my hand and then started rubbing it into her back and after a minute of this she was moaning in delight and she said "you're really good at this you know." I said "Well my father had me take a course in the art of massages" and she said "Well whoever taught you they taught you well."

I said "Well you know when it came to education for me my father didn't spare a penny you know private tutors and stuff like that." She said "Well maybe you could teach me how to give a massage as good as this" and I said "Well I've never taught anyone before so I don't know how I would do. Knowing myself I would probably be expecting too much from whoever I was teaching and they would get fed up with me."

She said in a halfway joking manner "believe me I would be able to keep you level headed" and I gulped nervously and said "of this I have no doubt." She started laughing and said "if you got out of control then I would show you who was really in control" and I said the same thing. She started laughing which turned into a moans due to my basically massage that I was giving her.

I looked over to see Zane doing the same to Ginny who had a blissful look on her face and after a moment I realized that Alexis had fallen asleep while I was rubbing the sun block into her back. At first I was surprised but then realized that whoever my father had hired to teach me how to give massages they were the best in the field since he had the money to hire the best.

After about 2 hours of laying in the sun with Alexis using my chest as a pillow surprisingly enough she woke up and said "what time is it" and I said "About 2 In the afternoon the hottest part of the day." She said "Well that was a great back massage" and I said "I could tell" and she said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "this was supposed to be our day off."

She said "not that type of duel" and I said "well what type of duel were you talking about" and she said "you'll see." She then went over to Zane and Ginny and whispered something in their ears and they got up and all three of them headed over. I said "So what are we doing." Alexis said "just carry me into the water" and Zane did the same with Ginny and I had a feeling I knew what they were planning.

When we were in the water where one could dive in without much difficulty they climbed up further by placing their feet on our shoulders. Alexis said "okay whoever falls into the water first loses on the count of three start 1 2 3" and me and Zane started moving them closer and they were pushing into each other and surprising me and Zane were able to keep our balance for a while.

After about 5 minutes Alexis was about to knock them down into the water but Zane quickly caught his footing and Ginny pushed back harder which caused me to start stumbling backwards. After a few seconds of stumbling myself and Alexis fell into the water and after a moment we both resurfaced and Ginny was laughing her head off and I said "what's so funny."

She said "you have a crap on your hair" and I swatted at it and when it got its head out of the sand it started coming after me and I just picked it up and threw it into the ocean. Alexis said "guess I win the bet" and I said "we weren't attacked by a shadow rider" and she said "the bet was that we weren't going to get attacked today and you just got attacked by a crab so I win."

As we were getting ready to pack up and leave before it became night Alexis said "go on without me I'll be right there" and after a minute we were leaving and after another minute Alexis was following behind us again.

Alexis's P.O.V

I was staring at the ocean and wondering what the next attack would hold when I felt someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Amanda and it seemed that she was in some sort of trance and I said "uh everything okay with you." The voice that she used in the shadow realm when she was controlled by marik's evil side said "with me yes you not so much."

The last thing I knew was that I felt something trying to control me and I put up a mental fight but it eventually won.

Marik's P.O.V

After gaining control of the Rhodes girl's mind and body every part of my plan was in action and then I penetrated her memories to find out what her dorm room was and then I went there and completed the deck that she had been building that was much like potter's.


	33. marik's defeat

**Okay in this chapter the duel will be a mind controlled Alexis against harry which will showcase the new deck Alexis had been building that was like Harry's but with a twist stay tuned to find out what the twist is. Until then kick back, relax, and enjoy the story and I will be holding a poll at the end of the chapter either PM me to answer to put the answer in a review.**

Harry's P.O.V

As I was waking up I noticed something was out of place Alexis wasn't in my arms but I assumed that she spent the night with her old roommates for the night. As I got out of the bathroom after changing uniforms I saw that Zane was passed out on the couch as usual so I went down to the cafeteria for my usual cup of coffee.

When I got to the usual table I saw that Alexis was already sitting there with a small cup of coffee which she usually got. As I sat down I said "so am I right in assuming that you went to spend the night with Mindy and Jasmin last night" and she said "yeah and I have some good news and some bad news for you."

I said "okay I'll bit what's the bad news" and her voice chanced and said "your precious girlfriend is under my control." I said Marik release her mind what has she ever done to you" and he said "nothing but you have in fact it's your friend's fault that I was banished to the shadow realm in the first place." I said "how you were the one who were sending people to the shadow realm left and right" and he said "that is correct.

However that was all I had known since I sent my weaker half's father to the shadow realm" and I said "if you had chanced you would have been able to stick around but you were the one who fucked up so you had to go to the shadow realm." he said "It was merely a setback but now after spying on you all from the shadow realm and using this body as a vessel I will have my revenge first against you then the whole world."

I said "not if I have anything to say about it" and I said "what's so special about Alexis to you I mean if you have been able to see everything from the shadow realm then you would know I have defeated Alexis before." He said "that is true but you have never faced the deck that she started making and I completed using the cards from the other shadow rider decks.

You see I broke into shepherd's office last night and stole the key cards in the other shadow rider decks so that you now have the other 4 to contend with as well as me." I said "that doesn't matter I'll still win I always find a way to win" and he said "we shall see" and a bright flash blinded me and when I got my sight back we were in the oasis that I faced the first shadow rider in."

He said "ah the perfect spot for your defeat since this Is where you faced the first shadow rider" and I said "or a perfect spot for your defeat Marik" and I loaded up my deck and drew my opening hand and he did the same. I said "I'll make the first move" and I drew and said "I'll start by summoning neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll start by activated a favorite of mine fusion sage in order to add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I'll activate it to fuse together alexandrite dragon, hunter dragon, one-eyed shied dragon, flamvell guard, and goddess with a third eye to form five-headed dragon in attack mode.

Now attack his pathetic swordsman with elemental strike" and I said "I activate my facedown card raigeki break. By discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose five-headed dragon." He said "you got lucky I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon magical exemplar in attack mode and I end my turn.

Believe me Marik I know the terror of the shadow realm but this isn't the way to escape it" and he said "you know nothing of what I went through I draw. Now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode now neo attack his life points directly" He said "I activate my facedown card storming mirror force.

This card was forged from the shadow's themselves since you declared an attack all the attack position monsters you control get sent back to your hand." I said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon etoile cyber in attack mode. Now attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2300.

"I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon back skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I activate my facedown card spell power grasp giving him two counters. Now skilled dark magician attack his etoile cyber" and etoile cyber was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3300. "Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon back flamvell guard in defense mode with the magic of monster reborn and I'll end my turn." I drew and said "you just made a big mistake Marik I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician by sending him to the graveyard I can summon his master dark magician.

Now I dark magician attack flamvell guard with dark magic attack" and flamvell guard was destroyed and I said ""now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate another fusion sage in order to add a polymerization to my hand and now I activate it.

Now I fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin" and I said "I activate my facedown card bottomless trap hole which banishes your dark paladin." He said "I set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll set two cards facedown and now dark magician attack Marik directly."

He said "sorry I activate my facedown card return from the different dimension which lets me summon back any of my banished monster to the field so return dark paladin." I said "Dark magician call off you attack" and he returned to my field "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "dark paladin attack his dark magician" and I said "I activate my facedown card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card dark magic attack which since I control a dark magician he can destroy all your spell and trap cards." His facedown card was destroyed" and now I end my turn." He drew and said "dark paladin attack his life points" and I said "Activate facedown card dark illusion.

You see since my dark magician has more than 2000 attack points he is spared from this battle of course I still take damage but dark magician is sticking around." My life points dropped to 1900 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and that was when Alexis started glowing with yellow energy in her voice she said "please you have to defeat Marik even if that means hurting me" and I said "I can't" and she said "do what's best for humanity." The yellow glow faded and Marik said "I actually lost my control for a second anyway make your move."

I'll summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and now I set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "dark paladin you know what they say third times the charm so wipe his dark magician off the field" and I said "I activate my facedown card magic cylinder. Since you declared an attack the power goes in one cylinder and out the other now you're probably wondering where the power goes.

Well it's directly out of the other cylinder and right at your life points" and his life points dropped to 400 and I noticed as soon as the smoke cleared that the attack took out most of her clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. I looked down and saw that after the attack I took I had been dueling shirtless the whole time.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice dark magician and neo the magic swordsman in order to summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode. Now I activate his effect by discarding one spell card he can destroy one monster on the field but he can't attack this turn so I'll end my turn" and his dark paladin was destroyed and he drew and said "this isn't over.

I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I activate the magic card wave-motion cannon. You see for every turn this card stays on the field it gains 1000 points of damage and whenever I choose to send it to the graveyard the damage is dealt to you. Now I summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon Gemini elf in attack mode and now Gemini elf attack his facedown card" and he said "since you destroyed man-eater bug I can now destroy one of your monsters and I choose Endymion the master magician." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster without a sacrifice and I choose dark magician.

Now dark magician take out his pathetic elves with dark magic attack" and Gemini elf was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1700 and he said "you have one turn left you better make it count" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Now I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and now I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion. Now magical exemplar gets two counters and now I activate pitch black power stone which gives my exemplar another counter. Now try to keep up I remove the three counters from my exemplar in order to add them to my citadel.

Now I remove them from my citadel in order to activate skilled dark magician's effect which is to summon dark magician did you get all that. Anyway now dark magician attack his dark magician with dark magic attack and both dark magicians were destroyed. "Now magical exemplar attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and he said "remember my promise I'll be back."


	34. final shadow rider defeated

**Okay in this chapter we will have the final shadow rider face off against harry and original plan was for it to be banner but I have decided to have it be the evil spirit of the ring who for the sake of this story will have his own body. For the deck it will be the one that I can find on the internet so I have a feeling that there will some cards that he never used in the show.**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just helped Alexis back to the dorm and she was still unconscious from when Marik had taken control her mind. As I was about to leave to track down the last shadow rider when Zane had stopped me and said "where have you two been." I said "you remember Marik from battle city" and he said "yeah I think we even faced off against him didn't we."

I said "yeah but anyway back to the point his evil half that was banished to the shadow realm during the first battle city tournament took over Alexis mind and forced me into a shadow game." He said "okay next question why don't you have a shirt on" and I said "Because his twisted idea of a shadow game was when someone lost life points they would also lose an article of clothing."

He said "that insane bastard" and I said "believe me I'm ending this whole shadow rider business once and for all" and I walked past him and to where I had a feeling the last shadow rider would be looking. I walked to the oasis where the first duel had taken place and when I got there I heard a rustling from the bushes behind me and I turned around and saw who had made the rustling noise.

It was Alexis and she said "why did you leave to face this shadow rider alone" and I said "Because I have had enough of these shadow riders using my friends to get to Me." when she was about to respond a voice behind me said "destiny is the one who decides what we shadow riders do not some random chance."

I turned around and almost immediately recognized bakura and I said "how are you here evil spirit we banished you from the ring when atem defeated zorc." He said "it would appear that is what happened but what he failed to notice was that when he had supposedly defeated zorc a piece of his soul remained in the millennium ring and after the ring was returned to the millennium stone Zorc's spirit was released and his fragment choose this body as the vessel.

I said "Well my group had defeated every other single shadow rider and you're the only one left so let's get this underway" and I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand. He did the same and said "well let's duel then" and he drew 6 cards "if you don't mind I'll go first by summoning jowgin the spiritualist in defense mode and I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew my 6th card and said "I'll summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode and I'll activate my golden sarcophagus magic card to remove from play one card and in two turns it get added to my hand and I choose dark magician. Now I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your middle facedown card" and the facedown card was revealed to be dust tornado.

"I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll sacrifice jowgin in order to summon dark ruler had es in attack mode now attack his silent magician" and silent magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3050. When the attack destroyed silent magician I figured that I would take damage but when I looked over to Alexis I saw that she was on the ground facedown.

"what is the meaning of this bakura" and he said "you see I thought that after you speech of us shadow riders using your friend's against you that I would make it so that the real damage you would take would be transferred to that young women over there." I said "leave her along bakura" and he said "oh and who's going to make me this shadow game has already begun.

Another thing I forgot to tell you is if you lose her soul will be sent away to the shadow realm of course my weaker self is also at stake here" and I said "you'll regret this bakura." He said "I don't think so but I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Now I activate the magic card soul taker which makes it so that you gain 1000 life points but a monster on you field is destroyed" and his dark ruler was destroyed and his life points rose to 5000. "Now I'll summon mystical elf in defense mode and I end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon goblin king in attack mode and I'll end my turn."

I thought he must be up to something as I drew and I said "since two turns have passed my dark magician returns to the field. Now I'll sacrifice mystical elf in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode. Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "okay trance attack bakura directly" and he said "I activate the trap card magic cylinder which absorbs the attack and aims it at your life points" and I said "What do you know I activate rainbow life to make it so instead of taking damage this turn I gain life points equal to the damage I would have taken."

My life points rose to 5650 "now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon souls of the forgotten in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon defender the magical knight in attack mode now my knight attack his souls of the forgotten" and his monster was destroyed and he said "I activate my facedown card the dark door with it we both can only declare one attack per turn."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon dark necrofear to the field in attack mode by removing from play the three dark monsters in my graveyard. Now dark necrofear attack his defender" and I said "I activate my facedown card dimensional prison making is since you monster declared an attack that it is now removed from play."

He said "at least with you a get a challenge when I faced yugi moto the last time he was foolish enough to send dark necrofear to the graveyard but since he was banished dark sanctuary doesn't appear on the field I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I'll end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll activate destiny board which for each turn I can place another letter on the board and once it has sent you a message you lose the duel but for now all I do is activate the magic card spirit message I and I end my turn." I drew and said "you won't get the chance to summon the full message because now I sacrifice skilled dark magician, trance the magic swordsman, and defender the magical knight in order to summon the winged dragon of RA.

Now I shall recite the ancient chant Oh mighty protector of the sun and the sky I beg of thee heed my cry transform from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA. Now winged dragon of Ra attack his life points and finish this duel" and Bakura said "I activate my trap card negate attack it stops your attack and ends you battle phase."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card spirit message n which brings you closer than ever to defeat. Now I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards and now I set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Now I sacrifice my winged dragon of ra in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and thanks to the two dark magician's in my graveyard my dark magician girl gains 600 attack points which is enough to finish you off now attack his life points directly." He said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder absorbing your attack and directing it at your life points" and I said "I also have a trap card to activate called trap jammer meaning any traps you play are useless."

His life points dropped to zero and he said "NO how could I have been beaten again" I said "Because you were going to make this world the darkest yet and you should know that people like me with light in me that you would be defeated." He said "you may have beaten me but there is still the matter of my boss and believe me once he acquires the three sacred beast cards he will be unstoppable."

After that warning he faded into shadows and then I saw that Alexis was just getting up and she didn't appear to be in any pain that might have been left over from the shadow game. I said "so you ready to head back" and she nodded and I placed my arm around her shoulder and I felt her flinch and I remembered the saying things are not always as they appear.


	35. egc's vs sb's

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who just like this crossover this is the final chapter of the shadow rider arc. In the next chapter I am planning on having the chapter where chumly has to win a duel in order to go work for Pegasus as a card designer.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the bed with Alexis and as we were getting ready for the day I noticed Zane sleeping on the couch and we headed down for the coffee. We got the coffee and headed for our usual table and I was glad that we had finally gotten rid of the shadow riders and there was only their boss left although I had a deep sense of forbidding against whoever this boss of theirs was.

As I had just finished my coffee and Alexis was close to finishing hers I got a call from shepherd on the PDA that I had been using a lot ever since this year had begun. I answered and he said "the boss is here" and I said "I'll be right there" and I looked over to Alexis and said "you coming" and she said "defiantly" and she drained the last of the coffee.

We headed out the door and were following the signal of the PDA which the signal was from shepherd after he told us the boss had arrived. As we got there I saw a large metal box falling out of a plane and I had a feeling that the boss was in this. When the box landed it was revealed not to be a box at all but some sort of life support system with a man who looked older then Dumbledore in it.

As he landed the others came up and after a few moments the robot guy said "ah hello shepherd it's been a while" and he said Kagemaru" and I said "Am I missing something here" and shepherd said "this is the superintendent of this school." I said "so you're the one who's been after the sacred beast cards well you're not going to get them as long as I'm here to stop you."

He said "you don't have a choice in the matter" as he said this the pillars that I thought were just for decoration started shrinking into the ground. As they were fully gone a small metal box appeared in the center of the circle we were in and before I could even make a move he grabbed the sacred beast cards from the box and the box disappeared.

He shuffled them into a deck what was in a duel disk that his life support system was wearing and said "while you may not have been able to stop me from taking the cards you do have a chance to win them back. All you have to is beat me in a duel" and I said "you're on Kagemaru" and I activated my duel disk and we both drew our opening hands."

I said "I'll make the first move so I'll discard the aqua madoor in my hand in order to special summon the tricky and then I activate the magic card dark magic curtain. At the cost of half my life points I can now summon dark magician from my deck in attack mode and now I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I place three spell cards facedown" and Alexis said "he must be getting too old to duel since he doesn't have to say whether or not his facedowns are spells or traps." I said "actually in this case he does because he's summoning the first of the sacred beasts" and Kagemaru said "how right you are.

Now by sending the three spell cards I just set to the graveyard I can summon hamon the lord of striking thunder" and I said "yeah normally you would be able to but I activate a facedown before you summon hamon and that facedown is dark magic attack. Since I have a dark magician on the field I can destroy all your spell and trap cards on the field so hamon can wait for a while."

He said "Very good Mr. potter I have read the details of your exploits but I must say your dueling in real life is better than any document could ever explain so I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate pot of greed in order to draw two more cards and then I summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode.

Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate defense draw the battle damage I would have received becomes zero and I get to draw one card." I said "I still have two more attacks coming your way" and he said "Well go ahead then" and I said "I will tricky silent magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 500.

"Now I'll set three card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll set three trap cards facedown" and I said "As a chain to that I activate mystical space typhoon in order to destroy your facedown card on the far right." He said "no matter because now I summon earthbound spirit in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll sacrifice my silent magician in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode and now I activate the facedown card called diffusion wave motion. With this card dark magician can attack your all your monsters at the cost of 1000 of my life points" and my life points dropped to 1000. Now dark magician attack his earthbound spirit" and earthbound spirit was destroyed.

"Now magical marionette attack his life points and finish this duel" and he said "I activate my trap card called negate attack which stops your monster's attack and ends your battle phase" and I said "that would be the case but I have a trap of my own to activate and that's trap jammer." I saw that as soon as I activated my trap card he had a shocked look on his face.

"judging by the stunned look on your face I take it you know what this mean it means since trap jammer negates all other trap card effects on the field for this turn you lose" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.


	36. duel for work

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been following this story up until now I am back with another chapter. In the chapter it will be where chumly has to defeat someone to go work with Pegasus. I know that in the anime he had to face Crowler and I have no idea who he had to face off against in the manga but in this one he will have to prove himself against harry.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in my room with Alexis in my arms again and this time I felt happy since we were finally done with facing the shadow riders. As I was about to get up Alexis was starting to wake up and she said "how are you today" and I said "good considering none of us have to defeat a shadow rider today." She said "yeah I'm relieved that there isn't a chance someone in our group is going to the shadow realm today."

I got up and headed into the bathroom and then I got a call from shepherd as I was just shaving and I answered it and said "what do you need chancellor." He said "I need to have a meeting with you in about 30 minutes" and I said "what exactly is this about" and he said "it has to do with Maximillian Pegasus."

I said "okay I'll be there then" and inwardly I was cursing having to deal with Pegasus because just like he torments my father with the toon version of blue-eyes he always torments me with the toon version of dark paladin. I got done shaving and then started heading out the door and Alexis said "where you going" and I said "I have a meeting with Pegasus."

She said "good luck with that" and I headed to chancellor's office and when I got there I saw that Pegasus was on a monitor and chancellor was sitting on one of the couches around the monitor along with Crowler. He said "come on in and have seat Harry" and I took a seat on the couch that was unoccupied and Pegasus said "Good now that harry boy is here we can get this meeting underway.

As I'm sure you all know I had hosted a contest about a month ago where people send in their card designs and the winner gets their design made into a card. Well Chumly Huffington had won the contest in fact his design has made me want him as an employee. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted harry here for this meeting well the reason is before I accept Chumly as an employee he had to defeat you if Chancellor and Crowler concur.

Another reason I wanted you involved in this meeting is because I wanted to do what I do at the end of all my video calls that harry boy is a part of." He signed off but not before putting up a cartoon version of dark paladin and I swore inwardly that the next time he did that I would personally sick Ra on him. Chancellor said "well I give my approval" and Crowler said "if he can defeat Harry here then yes I also give my approval."

He said "well you're free to leave now" and I walked out and decided that I wasn't going to use the gods or even my regular deck on Chumly because if I used my regular deck than he wouldn't have stood a chance at winning." After heading to my room to grab the deck I was planning on using I got a call on the PDA this time from Crowler and he said "Chumly is currently waiting for you to get here."

I said "I'll be there in a moment" and I walked out of the room and texted Alexis and Zane and told them to go to the obelisk arena for a good duel." they did and after I used my powers to get there faster I saw that they were already there and I headed for the stage. I got up on the platform and Chumly was already there looking nervous and I said "no need to be nervous for this because I'm not using my normal deck."

I noticed that he was visibly relaxing and we both activated our duel disks and he drew the 6th card and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then three cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I set another monster in facedown defense mode and then I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I'll activate the magic card fairy meteor crush which gives alexandrite dragon the power of piercing battle damage. Now alexandrite dragon attack his facedown monster" and he said "I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll flip summon des koala in attack mode which activates the effect you take 400 damage for each card in your hand" and my life points dropped to 2400. He said "now I flip summon my other facedown monster des koala which you know the effect" and my life points dropped further to 800.

I said "to the damage I just took I activate my facedown card destruct potion which lets me destroy one monster on my field and I gain life points equal to the attack points so I destroy alexandrite dragon." My life points rose to 2800 and he said "I sacrifice my des koalas in order to summon big koala in attack mode.

Now attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card waboku which negates any damage I would have taken" and he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two. Now I activate magical mallet which lets me shuffle any cards I don't want in my hand back into my deck and then I draw the same amount.

Now I'll summon vanguard of the dragon in defense mode and activate the effect by discarding one dragon type monster from my hand I can increase his attack and defense by 300. Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I activate stop defense to switch vanguard of the dragon to attack mode.

Now I summon sea koala in defense mode and now I'll activate his effect since I control big koala I can decrease vanguard of the dragon's attack points to zero and now big koala attack his vanguard with down under attack." Vanguard was destroy and my life points dropped to 100 and I said "now I activate his secondary effect since I did discard a dragon type monster when I summoned him I can summon a normal dragon type monster back from my graveyard and I choose wattaildragon in attack mode.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate gravity axe – Grarl which gives wattaildragon a power boost to the tune of 500 attack points. Now I summon luster dragon in attack mode now luster dragon attack sea koala" and sea koala was destroyed. I said "now wattaildragon attack his big koala with watt blast" and big koala was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3700.

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back big koala and now I activate big march of animals. This card gives any beast type monster I control a point boost of 200 for each beast monster I control and now I summon hyena in attack mode which gives big koala just enough points to win so big koala get to it and destroy wattaildragon with down under attack.

Wattaildragon was destroyed and my life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared and he had a shocked look on his face and said "I actually did it I defeated you?" I said "yep but when next we meet I expect a rematch with me using my spellcaster deck" and he said "you can bet on it." Chancellor shepherd said "since Chumly Huffington won this duel he can go to work for Pegasus" and he said "I'm going to go pack right away."

He headed back to the slifer dorms and I, Zane, Alexis, Jaden, Ginny, Syrus, and my cousin Nicole headed to the docks to see him off. As he got there I said "here I have something for you so this way you know we'll meet again someday" and he said "thanks and I'll be back here sometime soon even if it's just to visit."

I said "I'll count on it" and we fist bumped and he got on the boat the Pegasus had sent after say his goodbyes to everyone else and we waited until we couldn't see the boat and as I, Alexis, Zane and Ginny headed back to the obelisk dorm Alexis said "what card did you give him anyway" and I said "it was dark paladin" and we all went to bed after partying until about 3 in the morning since this year was almost over.


	37. graduation duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been with me since I started this story in this chapter will be the graduation match. The only difference is instead of two chapters here and then two chapter like in the anime I will be finishing it in one long chapter. But don't fear there will be more after this because not only will I be covering the second and third season of yugioh gx but I will also be covering the summer in this one without started another one.**

Harry's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room since I didn't technically have to go to Crowler's class since I not only got into the battle city finals but won the whole tournament. As I was searching through my deck I was about to challenge Zane to a duel since I knew that Crowler's class was over when he came to my room and I said "I was about to come challenge you to a duel."

He said "that's a convenience since I was coming to find you to ask you to be my opponent in the graduation duel." I said "you're serious" and he said "yeah we've been through pretty much everything this year together and I know your deck well but I know you have updated it so I am also expecting a challenge."

I said "makes sense" and he said "well do you accept my offer" and I said "of course" and he said "okay the duel will be tomorrow." I said "okay I'll be there" and he said "actually I'll arrive here when I'm ready since it is customary for both people involved in the graduation duel to arrive together." I said "okay but don't expect me to pull out any stops from my deck I am still planning on using Ra."

He said "I was hoping you were going to say that because I am also planning on using slifer in the duel" I said "okay I'll see you tomorrow" and he said "just be ready to lose" and he walked out. I started looking through my deck and was looking to see if there could be any improvement in the deck and I found a few areas so I added cards as I needed and then decided that it would be enough.

After getting a good night sleep and after changing into a uniform I was about to have the usual coffee to wake me up fully but there was a knock on the door and I answered it and saw Zane and he said "It's time." We walked out and when we walked into the arena and I saw that as expected the seating was packed and we walked onto the platform.

We walked to each other and shuffled the others deck and I said "have you made sure the arena is able to withstand the power of two Egyptian gods." He said "chancellor shepherd assured me that the arena would be able to handle the power just so long as we don't have both of them out at the same time." I said "okay then let's get this duel underway."

He drew 5 cards and said "so since I'm the challenger you get to decide who goes first" and I said "since I know you need a monster on my side to summon cyber dragon why don't you go first." He drew a 6th card and said "very well I activate polymerization in order to fuse the three cyber dragons in my hand in order to summon cyber end dragon and now I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "Starting out with your ace well let's see what my deck has plans for I'll summon apprentice magician in defense mode and set two cards facedown you're go Zane." He drew and said "I activate the magic card de-fusion which lets me separate the cyber end dragon into the three cyber dragons used to summon him.

Now I sacrifice all three in order to summon slifer the sky dragon" and I said "since you don't have any cards in your hand slifer is looking pretty weak" and he said "I activate my facedown card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards so slifer is now at 2000. Now slifer the sky dragon attack his apprentice magician with thunder force attack."

Apprentice magician was destroyed and I said "thank you Zane since you destroyed apprentice magician I can now special summon a level 2 or lower spellcaster type monster from my deck or hand in facedown defense mode and I choose magical plant mandragola." He said "I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

I drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "slifer attack one of his facedown monsters." My mystical elf was destroyed and he said "I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." I drew and said "I activate the magic card dark magic curtain which lets me special summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of one monster on my field."

He said "slifer's effect activates since you summon a monster face up slifer decreases it's attack points by 2000 with its second mouth." Dark magician had ended up with 500 attack points and i said "it's still enough dark magician attack slifer with dark magic attack." Slifer was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3500 "I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

He drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back cyber dragon in attack mode and now I'll attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points fell to 2400. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic of card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold six cards in our hands.

Now I'll just set two more cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate cybernetic fusion support which lets me remove from play monsters from my field or graveyard in order to summon a fusion monster and I remove from play my three cyber dragons in order to summon cyber end dragon."

I said "I was hoping you would do that because now I activate bottomless trap hole which makes it so that since cyber end dragon has more than 1500 attack points he is not removed from the game." He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon summoner monk in attack mode and his effect activates.

You see when he is summoned he automatically switches to defense mode and then at the cost of a spell card in my hand I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck in attack mode. Now I activate the magic card reversal of fate which means now we are forced to flip our decks so the top card becomes the bottom and the bottom becomes the top.

Now I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and I get it in my hand in two turns and I choose polymerization. Now I activate the effect of my skilled dark magician since he had three counters on him I can send him to the graveyard in order to summon dark magician from my hand deck or graveyard and I choose deck.

Now dark magician attack his life points" and he said "sorry but I activate my negate attack trap cards so your attack is stopped and your battle phase is ended." I said "I'll end my turn" he drew and said "I activate the magic card cost down. Now at the cost of one card in my hand I can now summon a level 5 or 6 monster without a sacrifice so I summon jinzo.

Now jinzo attack summoner monk with cybernetic shock wave" and summoner monk was destroyed and he said "I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I discard Endymion the master magician in order to special summon the tricky and now I'll attack jinzo with dark magician." Jinzo was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3400.

"now the tricky attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my facedown card stronghold the moving fortress which is a rare breed of card known as a trap monster so now I summon it to the field and it has 2000 defense points." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice stronghold in order to summon another jinzo.

Now jinzo attack the tricky" and tricky was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2000. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "it has been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus which means now I get polymerization back. Now I activate polymerization in order to summon dark paladin but don't blink you might miss him because I activate de-fusion to summon back dark magician and buster blader.

Now I activate sages stone which since I control dark magician I can summon his student dark magician girl. Now I sacrifice dark magician, buster blader, and dark magician girl in order to summon the winged dragon of ra however I need to recite the ancient chant before I can summon him. Oh mighty protector of the sun and the sky I beg of thee heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA. Now since I sacrifice three monsters to summon him he gains attack equal to the combined attack of the monster I sacrificed."

Ra's attack points rose to 7100. Now winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and he said "well that was a good match to be honest I never expected to defeat you but I knew I had to try to defeat you." I said "well you officially earned the title of my rival since that duel was so good."

He said "well we will meet again in the pro leagues" and I said "yes we shall"


	38. homecoming duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and those who just wanted to read something interesting while I did finish the chapter that corresponded with the final two episodes of season one yugioh Gx this story will continue because instead of creating a new story I have decided to make it so that this story covers Harry's and Alexis's summer.**

 **The next story will start and correspond with episode 1 season 2 of yugioh Gx so without further ado let's get into the first chapter of Harry's and Alexis's summer together. I promise that at some point in their summer together there will be a lemon but I'm not entirely sure when that will be so if you don't see one in the first few chapters please don't spam the reviews asking when it's going to be."**

Harry's P.O.V

Alexis and I were currently packing up our bags since we were heading home for the summer break and I said "I have a surprise but I'll have to wait until we get to domino city." She said "What are you hiding" and I said "don't worry it's good but I will give you a hint it has something to do with the week before we got here."

She said instantly "you're inviting me to stay at your manor for the summer" and I said "how did you guess I gave you as vague a hint as possible." She said "I remember stuff like that since it was just this last summer" I said "well your right so do you accept" and she said "Well I'd have to ask my parents if their okay with it but if they are then we're on."

After a call to her parents and many okay's she said "well we're set" and I said "okay then let get going" and she said "okay are we taking the boat or the helicopter or what." I said neither" and we walked into the forest and when we got there she was surprised at what she saw. "Is that the blue-eyes white jet" and I said "yep my father had it dropped off just this morning."

She said "uh you have a license to fly a plane right" and I said "yeah I got one when I was 12" and she said "wow you must have had a good tutor." I said "it also helps when you're the son of the richest couple in the world." She said "well that explains at least half of how you got your license" and I said "hey I'm a skilled flyer and if I'm not then you can dump me when we get to domino city."

She said "I'll take you up on that offer" and I saw that she had a joking smile on her face and I took off after the dome had closed and she had her seatbelt on." as I got the jet going and up in the air I noticed for the first few minutes that she had dug her fingernails deep into the seat and I was mentally cursing myself since I knew I would have to use weakening magic to fix the armrests.

After a few moments she let go of the armrests and fell into a deep sleep and I noticed and after about an hour we landed in the backyard and I opened the hatch and saw that Alexis was still asleep. As Roland come up to the jet to grab our bags I woke Alexis up and she was looking around for a few seconds and then remembered where we had been going.

She then said "so we've arrived" and I said "yeah" and she said "okay then I'll grab my luggage" and I said "don't worry about that Roland already took care of it." She said "let me guess you had him take both up to your room" and I said "yeah." She grinned and said "Well you know I wouldn't have it any other way."

I said "yeah got a question for you" and she said "what is it" and I said "Well I was wondering if you would participate in a tradition for us." She said "what is the tradition" and I said "Well whenever one of us gets back from a business trip or in my case home for the summer holidays we have a homecoming tag duel."

She said "Sounds fun" and I said "it usually happens after dinner" and she said "so I have a few hours to adjust my deck to actually stand a chance against your father." I said "yeah my deck is still pretty good against his in fact I have defeated him." She said "well I was wondering if you would help me build a deck that is completely compatible with yours since yours defeated your dads."

I said "that would be okay" and we headed up to my room and when we did Alexis said "wow blue is your favorite color I can tell." I said "yeah it always has been" and she sat down on the bed as I brought a table over and my spare card case and we started to work." When we were finally done I looked over to the clock and saw that it was only about noon and I said "so you want to test the deck."

(7 hours later)

Me, my parents, and Alexis were in the dueling arena with our duel disks on our arms and my father said "okay so as usual it's time for the homecoming duel and we will be using the battle city rules." I said "sounds good" and Father said "so who do you want to go first" I said "how about you first then Alexis then mom, and finally me."

He said "sounds good also when one of our partners has a monster we can use them for ourselves" and I said "I agree to that do you Alexis." She said "yeah that sounds good" and we each drew 5 cards from our decks and my father said "since I go first I draw and now I'll activate ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose the blue-eyes white dragon.

Now I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I'll summon skilled white magician in attack mode and now I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and gives skilled white magician a counter. Now I activate one of the cards I drew graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Now I activate the magic card double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn and I choose skilled dark magician but it gives skilled white magician three counters but now I activate my skilled white magician's effect by sending him to the graveyard with three counters I can summon a buster blader from either my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose graveyard.

Now buster blader attack blue-eyes white dragon with dragon slaying sword" and father said "you forget blue-eyes has more attack points so your attack is only going to inflict damage to you" and she said "actually you forgot something for each dragon type monster on your field or graveyard buster blader gains 500 attack points."

Blue-eyes was destroyed and their joined life points dropped to 7900 and Alexis said "I still have one more attack so skilled dark magician attack their life points directly" and the joined life points dropped to 6000." Alexis said "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn" and mother drew and said "I'll summon Kaiser sea horse in attack mode. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back blue-eyes white dragon

Now I activate the magic card double summon so I sacrifice my Kaiser sea horse in order to summon blue-eyes white dragon. Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse the two blue-eyes on the field with the one in my hand in order to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon. Even though blue-eyes ultimate dragon can't destroy buster blader I can stop your plan so I'll destroy skilled dark magician."

Our life points dropped to 5400 as skilled dark magician was destroyed" and Alexis said "you triggered my trap card magician's sanctuary which while there is at least one spellcaster monster in our graveyards then all other spellcaster monsters on the field can't be targeted for card effects." Mother said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate ancient rules to summon dark magician to the field without a sacrifice.

Alexis you mind if I borrow buster blader" and she said "not at all" and I said "I'll activate polymerization in order to fuse dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin. The best part about this monster is that he gains the ability of buster blader. Now dark paladin attack blue-eyes ultimate dragon with magical sword strike" and Father said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops the attack and ends the battle phase."

I said "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn" and Father drew and said "blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack Alexis directly" and I said "Dark paladin intercept the attack" and blue-eyes ultimate was destroyed and their joined life points dropped to 5600 and He said "I activate the magic card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 life points blue-eyes ultimate comes back."

Their life points dropped to 4800 and he said "I'll end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "you mind if I split up dark paladin" and I said "go ahead" and she said "I activate de-fusion to split dark paladin back into buster blader and dark magician now I activate magician's fusion in order to fuse together the dark magician on the field with the other two in my hand in order to form ultimate dark magician.

For the effect ultimate dark magician can mimic any effect of one monster on our side of the field but that monster had the effect negated so he'll mimic buster blader." Ultimate dark magician's attack points rose to 5000 and she said "now ultimate dark magician attack blue-eyes ultimate dragon with super dark magic blast" and blue-eyes ultimate was destroyed and their life points dropped to 4300.

"I'll end my turn" and Mother drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense position and I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate card of sanctity which lets us all draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which gives skilled dark magician a counter.

Now I activate spell power grasp it gives skilled dark magician two counters because it's a spell card and it also gives a counter to any card I choose but since it's a spell magical citadel also gets a counter. Now I sacrifice skilled dark magician in order to summon dark magician from our graveyard and the best part the counters skilled dark magician had went to the citadel.

Now dark magician attack the facedown monster with dark magic attack" and the facedown monster was revealed to be kiseitai. And mother said "since you flipped kiseitai it now becomes equipped to your monster and the best part during each standby phase we gain life points equal to half of dark magician's attack points."

I said "I'll end my turn with a facedown" and father drew and their life points increased to 5550 and he said "I'll summon lord of dragon's in attack mode and now I activate the magic card flute of summoning dragon which lets me summon up to two dragon type monsters in my hand so I'll summon the other two blue-eyes white dragons in my hand.

Now I activate the trap card ring of destruction which destroys any monster on the field I choose and ultimate dark magician but I also activate the quick play spell ring of defense which stops us from taking any effect damage." Our life points dropped to 400 and Father said "now we win because since you only have 400 life points and blue-eyes has 500 more than dark magician your life points will drop to zero blue-eyes white dragon attack his dark magician and finish this duel."

I said "I activate the trap card zero gravity which makes it so that all monsters on the field switch battle modes" and the blue-eyes white dragons switched to defense mode. He said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn and Alexis drew and said "I activate the magic card magic formula which gives dark magician a 700 point boost now I activate the spell card diffusion-wave motion so now he can attack all monsters on your side of the field."

Both blue-eyes white dragons were destroyed and Father said "I activate the trap card destruct potion which lets me destroy one monster on the field and we gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points" and their life points rose again to the original 8000. Alexis said "I'll end my turn with activating my own destruct potion to destroy dark magician which puts an end to your life point gains."

Our life points rose to 2900 and Alexis said "also since magic formula got sent to the grave with dark magician we get another 1000 life points" and our life points rose to 3900. Mother drew and said "I'll remove from play a blue-eyes white dragon and lord of dragons in order to summon chaos emperor dragon- envoy of darkness.

Now for the effect at the cost of 1000 life points I can destroy all cards on the field including my dragon and then you take 300 damage for each card destroyed" our buster blader was destroyed and their dragon and their 5 facedown cards and our 3 facedown cards and our life points dropped to 900 and mother said "I'll end my turn."

I drew and was hoping for the card that would help me and I said "I activate the magic card monster reborn in order to bring back buster blader and thanks to his effect he's at 5100. Now buster blader attack their life points directly" and their life points dropped to 1900 and I said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

My father drew and said "I activate the magic card premature burial which at the cost of 800 life points I can now bring back chaos emperor dragon- envoy of the end in attack mode. Now I activate the effect which at the cost of 1000 life points I can destroy every card on the field" and I said "I activate my facedown card dragon slayer barrier.

When I activate this card I can equip it to buster blader and if he were to be destroyed I can destroy the barrier instead and buster blader will be sticking around." Our life points only dropped to 600 and my father said "we'll never surrender so just finish this duel" and Alexis drew and said "buster blader attack directly and finish this duel."

Their life points dropped to zero and Mother said "next duel we will win" and I said "we'll see" and she said "yes we will." After that me and Alexis headed up to our room and headed to bed since we were still experiencing some jet lag."

 **Okay I know that I had added cards that aren't real so before ending this chapter just some description of the cards that I made up.**

 **Magicians' fusion- card type/ spell, Picture/ three dark magicians with the millennium scale in the middle, effect/ target three dark magician's in your hand or on your field and send them to the graveyard and summon one ultimate dark magician from your extra deck.**

 **Magician's sanctuary- card type/ trap, picture/ village with dark magician standing outside the walls, effect/ as long as you have at least one spellcaster type monster in your graveyard negate all card effects that target spellcaster type monster.**


	39. rival are hard to come by

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have stuck with me this long in this story this chapter will have a rematch between Harry and one of my OC's. Before you ask when I say a rematch I mean the first duel took place before he headed to duel academy and the funny thing if you remember Harrington rosewood from the series of GX then you'll recognize the attitude of this OC.**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms and after a while she woke up as well and we got dressed in our clothes for the day. Today I choose a blue short-sleeve shirt, black pants, and blue sandals and Alexis was wearing a white tank top, purple short shorts, and white sandals. After a quick breakfast of leftover pizza from the night before we headed out for the day.

As usual I had a duel disk on my arm so that anyone that wanted to have a duel against me could but everyone in town at this point knew they would lose to me so they don't bother me that much. After about 10 minutes we were in the park and sitting on one of the benches just enjoying each other's company.

As we were about to kiss someone called out to me and after a while I saw that it was my oldest rival Devon the son of duke devillin and serenity devillin formerly wheeler. He said "potter as usual whenever we see each other I challenge you to a duel." I said "can't you see I'm a bit busy right now" and he said "oh with that lovely specimen of the female gender."

I said "yes now please go away" and he said "how about this if you lose she has to go on a date with me, if you win then I'll leave, but if you still don't want to duel then she still have to go on a date with me." I said "I won't duel with my girlfriend as a prize" and he said "Well then lovely where do you want to do on our date."

She said "I'm happy with Harry and if you want to have a duel then he'll accept your terms" and I said quietly to Devon didn't hear "are you sure about this Lex" and she said "yeah" and I said "okay then." I then said in a normal voice "okay then Devon I'll accept your challenge" and we activated our duel disks and drew our first five cards." he said "I'll start with this polymerization in order to fuse together elemental heroes avian and burstinatrix in order to form the flame wingman in attack mode and then I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

I drew and said "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn" he drew and said "if that's the best you got I would say that duel academy has actually made you weaker I'll summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode. Now flame wingman attack potter directly with skydive scorcher" and I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops the attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I'll summon neo the magic swordsman in defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "flame wingman attack neo the magic swordsman now" and I said "you triggered my trap magician's circle.

This trap card lets both of us summon a spellcaster type monster so long as it has at least 2000 attack points and I choose trance the magic swordsman." He said "while I don't have a spellcaster monster you neo is still destroyed and you still lose life points." My life points dropped to 2300 and he said "I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "trance the magic swordsman attack his flame wingman with magic sword strike" and flame wingman was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3500 and I said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." He drew and said "I'll activate polymerization in order fuse clayman with shadow mist in order to from elemental hero escurado.

Now to explain about his special ability since I have 5 elemental heroes in my graveyard his attack points increase by 500" and escurado's attack points rose to 3000. "Now escurado attack trance the magic swordsman" and my life points dropped to 1900 and he said "I'll end my turn after activating shadow mist's special ability.

Since he was sent to the graveyard this turn I can add another elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand as long as it isn't another shadow mist and then I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate hand destruction which forces us both to discard our entire hands and draw the same amount of cards. Next I'll set another card facedown and summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and I end my turn."

He drew and said "If that the best you can do I'll win escurado attack defender with dark shot" and I said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which not only stops your monster from attacking but it lowers the attack points by 700" and he said "I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon mystical elf in defense mode and I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll set one card and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll sacrifice my defender and mystical elf in order to summon the one and only dark magician in attack mode. Now dark magician attack escurado with dark magic attack" and he said "I activate the trap card hero barrier which as long as I have an elemental hero monster on the field I can negate one attack."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon elemental hero blazeman in defense mode which activates the special power which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now all I can do at this point is to end my turn." I drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon which rids the field of your other facedown card.

Now I'll summon Gemini elf in attack mode and now Gemini elf attack blazeman and then dark magician attack escurado" and both his monsters were destroyed and his life points dropped to 3300. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I'll activate monster reborn in order to bring back elemental hero clayman in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate emblem of dragon destroyer which lets me add a buster blader from either my deck or graveyard and add it to my hand. Now I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I'll end my turn with a facedown Card." and he drew and said "I'll summon elemental hero necroshade at the cost of clayman."

I said "I activate my facedown card dark renewal which lets me tribute your necroshade and my Gemini elf to summon dark magician from my deck or graveyard." He said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and I drew and said "I said "As much fun as this has been it's time to end this dark magician attack."

He said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and I said "fine I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I activate polymerization in order to fuse the clayman in my hand with avian in order to form elemental hero great tornado.

Now thanks to great tornado's effect all your monsters lose half their attack points and now great tornado attack dark magician with wind striker." I said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy one card you control and I choose great tornado." He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion.

Now I activate the magic card field barrier even though it doesn't matter but my citadel will stick around on the field even if you destroy field barrier. Now skilled dark magician attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 2250. "Now both dark magician's attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I said "now if you ever want a rematch and I mean an honorable one I will oblige but ever try to get between me and Alexis again then you will regret it." He said "okay but answer me one thing how have you gotten so good" and I said "Well as I said I have been at duel academy and the only chance you have of beating me now is if you were to make a new deck."


	40. tradegy strikes

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have just clicked on this thinking it was a link to a smut video if you don't know what I mean by smut then this chapter is not for you. As I promised in one of the earlier chapters that tragedy would strike at some points but I have decided to have it happen now.**

 **In the chapter we see the very beginning of the tragedy from the beginning and before anyone asks this arc which I'll call loving issues just for the heck of it this arc will not be about just dueling it will be about true love and everything in between with a lot of stuff. In this arc there will be mentions of rape, and some possible forced Yuri and again if you don't know what Yuri is then this arc is definatly not for you.**

Harry's P.O.V

I had just finished updating my deck and after a while I fell asleep after noticing that it was about 5 in the morning and when I woke up Alexis wasn't in my arms. I just assumed that she had gone exploring in the house so I got dressed in a green short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and at this point no shoes. After looking around the whole house I didn't find Alexis anywhere and I had a feeling that she was in danger but I couldn't get a clear vision of the danger.

I got some sandals on and went to the part of town that I saw her walking around in my vision and when I got there I saw something I had never hoped to see. Alexis was dueling some sort of thug who had tri-horned dragon on the field and two cards facedown and three cards in his hand. Alexis didn't have a single card in her hand or on the field.

After she drew she just set it facedown and ended her turn and the thug drew and commanded his dragon to attack directly and her life points dropped to zero and I ran to her or tried to but was held back by a few people who I assumed were in a gang. When I looked back I noticed that the thug had a gun pointed at Alexis' head and he said "if you want her back then you'll duel me tonight at midnight."

I said "you're on" and he walked off with Alexis and the people that were in his gang threw me back and then went to go join their leader.

(Midnight)

I had arrived in the park where I saw Alexis get defeated and then dragged away from the park and taken to who knows where. After about 10 minutes of waiting I saw that the guy had kept true to his word and came into the park from the opposite side. As he activated his duel disk I said "where's Alexis" and he said "you misunderstood the agreement before I tell you where she is you have to defeat me in a duel.

Which from what she told us your deck is exactly the same as hers so you have about as much chance of it becoming winter suddenly of winning." I activated my duel disk and said "just put your deck where your mouth is" and he said "very well since I am the challenger I shall go first" and he drew a 6th card. "First I activate the magic card ancient rules which allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand without a sacrifice so come forth tri-horned dragon.

Now I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "before we continue the information Alexis gave you is false because I updated my deck earlier today so I have a good chance of winning. First I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I'll summon Gemini elf in attack mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "you must really be a beginner because my dragon has more attack points than your elf but anyway for my turn I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and attack your elf with tri-horned dragon." I said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys your dragon" and he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "first I summon Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode.

Now neo attack his facedown monster" and he said "you triggered the effect of needle worm which since you flipped it when you attacked while it is sent to the graveyard you have to mill the top 5 cards from your deck. "Doesn't matter Gemini elf can still attack so attack his life points directly" and he said "you didn't think it would be that easy did you because now I activate the trap card negate attack which stops you attack and ends the battle phase."

I said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and one card facedown and I end my turn" I drew and said "I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now skilled dark magician attack his facedown monster." His monster was revealed to be magician of faith.

He said "thank you because now since you destroyed my magician of faith while it was facedown I get a magic card back from my graveyard." I said "doesn't matter Gemini elf attack his life points" and he said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which stops your attack and directs the damage I would have taken to you."

My life points dropped to 2100 and I said "doesn't matter neo attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2300. I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card swords of revealing light which means you can't attack me for three turns and now I activate ancient rules to summon tri-horned dragon."

I said "you triggered my trap card shadow spell which stops your monster from attacking, changing its battle mode oh and also takes 700 attack points away from it" and his dragon's attack dropped to 2150.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll set one card facedown and summon another neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and then I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I activate another ancient rules to summon a monster you should be familiar with dark magician."

I said "you stole that from Alexis" and he said "guilty as charged" and I said "Well you better not get used to having it on the field because I activate my facedown card dark renewal which at the cost of the dark magician you summoned and one of my monsters I can summon one from my deck" and his dark magician along with my neo disappeared and the coffin opened and dark magician took my field.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice my Gemini elf and other neo the magic swordsman in order to summon buster blader. However due to your swords I can't attack this turn so I'll end my turn" and his swords disappeared. He drew and said "I'll summon one monster facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I sacrifice my skilled dark magician in order to summon trance the magic swordsman.

Next dark magician attack his tri-horned dragon with dark magic attack" and his life points dropped to 3650. "Now trance attack his facedown monster" and he said "you activated the effect of a monster known as Hane-Hane which since you flipped him face up when you attacked he sends any monster of my choice back to your hand and I choose buster blader since he is the main threat."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster facedown and activate double summon which makes it so that I get a second summon this turn so I'll summon another monster facedown and end my turn with one card facedown." I drew and said "I said "now dark magician attack his facedown monster" and he said "I activate my facedown card storming mirror force which sends all your monsters back to your hand."

I said "fine I summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I flip summon needle worm which forces you to discard the top five cards from your deck to the graveyard. Now I flip summon man-eater bug and thanks to his special effect your mystical elf is automatically destroyed.

Now man-eater bug, needle worm attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 700 and he said "I'll end my turn and next turn your finished." I drew and said "you should have finished me on your last turn because now I activate polymerization which allows me to fuse dark magician with buster blader in my hand in order to summon dark paladin.

Now I activate card destruction forcing us both to discard our whole hands and draw the same number of cards we discard. Next I activate pot of duality which lets me look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand whereas the rest go back to my deck. Also something you should know about dark paladin he gains the effects of buster blader and now I activate raigeki which destroys all your monsters.

So let's see if my math is correct with the three tri-horned dragons in your graveyard dark paladin's attack points are at 4400. Now dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. After the holograms were gone I ran up to him and grabbed him but the collar of his shirt and said "now where is Alexis."

He said "don't worry you'll soon be joining her" and then he pulled something out of his back pocket and the next thing I know is a sudden electrical shock and then I pass out.


	41. reunited

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have a strong inner child I am back with another story and for the rest of the story I'm going to be doing recaps of the previous chapters since I have a feeling that would make this story better so people don't always have to go back to the chapter before the newest update to know what happened in the last chapter.**

 **Also before anyone points it out in the comments one of the spells I will be putting in this chapter harry wouldn't have known about until the 6** **th** **year but for the sake of this chapter we'll just say he read about it and hoped that I would work at this time.**

 _Last time on Harry potter Gx_

 _Now dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. After the holograms were gone I ran up to him and grabbed him but the collar of his shirt and said "now where is Alexis."_

 _He said "don't worry you'll soon be joining her" and then he pulled something out of his back pocket and the next thing I know is a sudden electrical shock and then I pass out._

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up and when I looked around I saw that I was in some sort of cell with the basic needs a bed and toilet and the only thing I saw that made my blood boil was a lump laying on the floor with a mop of blond hair facedown. I ran over there and saw that it was Alexis and then I noticed that our ankles were cuffed to the floor.

Hoping to the gods that I could use the wandless magic I had seen displayed many times I said the reviving spell quietly so no one would hear. "Rennervate" and after a moment Alexis woke up and I saw just by the look in her face that she was in pain and I said "just hold on a second." After another moment I remembered that I had read a spell in one of the course books that were required from my last year at Hogwarts.

"Episkey" and almost immediately I saw the pain in her face starting to leave and after a minute it was completely gone. I said "okay I have an idea on how to get out of here but it will require cunning and sorry for this but you being the bait again." She said "its fine" and I said "okay after I camouflage myself in the darkest corner of this cell I need you to call out for one of them.

Then when they come in and see what it is that you're wanting from them I'll use a spell I used quite a bit when I was in the wizarding world to stun them and then I break the shackles holding our ankles to the floor and then we get out of here." She said "sounds good but what if we run into any others" and I said "we'll worry about that when we get to that road."

I walked over to the corner of the cell door that was cement and she started calling out for them and my plan was working perfectly when he was looking down at Alexis with his back to me. I pointed my finger at him and shot the stunning spell out of it "Stupefy" and it hit the target and I walked over to Alexis and used the breaking spell "Diffindo" which caused the shackles to break open and we made a run for it.

As we were near the top of the steps I saw that there was another guard standing there and he was wearing a duel disk and said "if you want to get past then you have to get through me." I noticed that without intending to do so I made my duel disk and deck appear on my left wrist and I said "you're on" and we drew our opening hands and I said "I'll go first since you challenged me."

I drew and said "I'll start by summoning skilled dark magician and setting three cards facedown and it's your move now" and he drew and said "I'll summon flamvell guard in defense mode and one card facedown and I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion and now my skilled dark magician has all the counters he needs so now I can send him to the graveyard in order to summon the dark magician in attack mode." He said "you triggered my trap card since you sent a card to the graveyard I activate skull invitation which for each card that is sent to the graveyard the card's owner takes 300 points of damage."

I said "okay dark magician attack flamvell guard with dark magic attack" and his life points dropped to 3700 and I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I summon back flamvell guard with monster reborn in order to summon summoned skull. Now I end my turn" and I saw that his life points had dropped to 2800.

I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card dark magic attack which destroys all spell and trap cards you control" and he said "you still take damage from that card since skull invitation works just before it's destroyed." My life points dropped to 3400 and I said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll take the bait I think you're setting and attack your facedown monster with summoned skull" and summoned skull attacked and when the smoke cleared it showed the newest addition to my deck. I said "since you attacked my aroma jar while it was face down on the field every end phase my life points increase by 500 and it can't be destroyed in battle."

He said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and my life points rose to 3900 and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card dark magician curtain which lets me special summon dark magician" and my life points dropped to 1950. "Now dark magician attack his summoned skull with dark magician attack" and summoned skull was destroyed.

Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 300 "now I'll end my turn with a facedown card" and my life points rose again to 4400. He drew and said "I'll summon one card facedown and end my turn" and my life points rose again to 4900. I drew and said "dark magician attack that facedown monster" and his facedown monster was destroyed and he said "you triggered my monsters effect.

You see when green turtle summoner on the field is facedown and then flipped up I can destroy one monster you control and I choose the dark magician that still has an attack left." I said "I'll end my turn" and my life points rose again to 5400. He drew and said "I'll activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which destroys the only facedown card you have on the field.

Now I remove from play summoned skull in order to special summon white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode and then I'll set five facedown cards on the field and end my turn" and my life points rose to 5900. I drew and said "I'll attack your wyvernbuster with dark magician" and he said "bad move because now I activate my facedown card shadow spell.

This trap card makes it so that your dark magician can't attack, change its battle mode, and lose 700 attack points." I said "I'll end my turn" and my life points rose to 6400 and he drew and said "first I'll summon dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and now I activate the trap card shield spear. This card gives my wyvernbuster 400 attack and defense points until the end of this turn.

Now wyvernbuster attack his dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6100. He then said "I'll end my turn" and my life points rose to 6600. I drew and said "I'll end my turn" and my life points rose to 7100. He drew and said "I'll sacrifice my white dragon wyvernbuster and dragon dwelling in the cave in order to summon red-eyes black dragon.

But that's not it I sacrifice red-eyes in order to special summon red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode and thanks to his special effect he gains a 300 attack point boost for each dragon in my grave and I count 4 making his attack points 3600. Next I'll activate my trap card raigeki break which at the cost of one card in my hand I can rid the field of the aroma jar and now my dragon gains another 300 points because the card is discarded was alexandrite dragon.

Now I activate the magic card magical star illusion which grants red-eyes darkness dragon a power boost of 900 more points because magical star illusion gives him 100 points times his level. Now red-eyes darkness dragon attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2300 and he said "I think I've inflicted enough damage this turn so I'll end my turn" and I drew praying that it was the card I needed.

I said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back dark magician and then I activate polymerization. I fuse together the dark magician on my field and the buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin and he gains a power boost from your field and graveyard meaning a 500 points boost for each dragon on your field and in the grave."

Dark paladin's attack points rose to 5900 "now dark paladin attack his red-eyes darkness dragon" and I said "sorry but I activate the trap card altar for tribute. This card lets me target one card on your side of the field and destroy it and I gain life points equal to its original attack points" and I said "sorry but by discarding my spell power grasp to the graveyard I can negate your trap card."

Red-eyes darkness dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "so are we free to go" and he said "yes but you still have to defeat the other's" and he passed out since I had inadvertently made that a shadow game. I and Alexis ran and as we were running I saw that she had a worried expression on her face.


	42. new way to summon

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have supported thus far I'm back with another chapter of my most popular story. Okay for the next 5 chapters or so there will be a new thug and a duel but with the duels the decks will be the same all except for the last one because I have to break in a new deck I made.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Yelling"**

 _Last time on harry potter Gx_

 _Dark paladin's attack points rose to 5900 "now dark paladin attack his red-eyes darkness dragon" and I said "sorry but I activate the trap card altar for tribute. This card lets me target one card on your side of the field and destroy it and I gain life points equal to its original attack points" and I said "sorry but by discarding my spell power grasp to the graveyard I can negate your trap card."_

 _Red-eyes darkness dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "so are we free to go" and he said "yes but you still have to defeat the other's" and he passed out since I had inadvertently made that a shadow game. I and Alexis ran and as we were running I saw that she had a worried expression on her face._

Harry's P.O.V

After running for a while more someone sprung out in front of us and I said "let me guess you're the next one I have to defeat to move on right" and he said "that's right" and we activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands. He said "since I challenged you I'll go first and I'll start with placing three cards face down on the field and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand without a sacrifice and I choose dark magician." He said "I activate my trap card gravity bind thanks to this card neither of us can attack with level 5 or higher monsters." I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate pot of greed to draw two more cards.

Then I activate my facedown card good goblin housekeeping which lets me draw one card since I don't have any more in my graveyard. Now I summon lancer dragonute in attack mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card known as pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards.

Now I activate hand destruction forcing us both to discard our entire hands and draw 5 new cards and now I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and end my turn." He drew and said "I'll summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and set three cards facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy magic or trap card on your field and I choose gravity bind.

Now I'll attack lancer dragonute with my dark magician" and he said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which lets me stop your dark magician from attacking, switching battle mode, and it loses 700 attack points." I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "first I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and next I activate shield spear giving dragonute a 400 points boost until the end of this turn.

Now lancer dragonute attack his dark magician" and my life points dropped to 3900 and he said "now I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I set one card facedown and one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown card and then I flip summon green turtle summoner which lets me destroy your facedown monster.

Now lancer dragonute attack his life points directly" and my life points fell further to 2400 and he said "green turtle summoner attack his life points" and my life points fell further to 2000. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back dark magician. Now dark magician attack his green turtle summoner" and his life points dropped to 1900.

I said "now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my lancer dragonute and cave dwelling dragon in order to summon blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode." I said "no way only my father has those cards well except for the one that yugi's grandfather had" and that was when realization hit me.

You stole that from yugi's grandfather" and he said "yes I did and then I made some fake copies so I have three in my deck as do the others." Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his dark magician and before the attack goes through I activate the magic card riryoku which takes half of dark magician's attack points and adds them to my blue-eyes."

His dark magician was destroyed and when the smoke cleared it was revealed to him that I still had 3000 life points and he said "how did you gain life points" and I said "thanks to my trap card nutrient z which when I'm about to take damage of 2000 or more this trap gives me 4000 before the damage hits." He said "I'll end my turn which means blue-eyes drops back to the original 3000 attack points."

I drew " _okay I don't have the cards to summon dark paladin and nothing that can take that blue-eyes head on but maybe the indirect approach"_ "okay I'll just summon one monster in facedown defense and end my turn." He drew and said "first I summon flamvell guard then I activate my trap card level fixer which by returning my blue-eyes white dragon back to my hand I can summon a monster that is a lower level to my field and I choose red-eyes black dragon.

Now for a new type of summoning I tune my level 1 flamvell guard and my level 7 red-eyes black dragon in order to summon the mighty stardust dragon. Now stardust dragon attack his facedown monster" and my monster was flipped and was about to destroy stardust dragon I said "since you destroyed my old vindictive magician he never leaves empty handed he destroys your monster as well."

He said "sorry but my stardust dragon also has a special effect by sending himself to the graveyard I can negate the activation of your effect and during the end phase of this turn I can bring back stardust dragon. Now I'll end my turn which means stardust dragon returns to my field" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse together dark magician in my hand with the buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin. Now for his special effect for each and every dragon type monster on your field and in your graveyard my dark paladin gains 500 attack points for a grand total of 6400 attack points."

Now dark paladin attack his stardust dragon and finish this duel" and stardust dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and he fell to his knees and said "you may go but you will never get out of here with the girl" and I said "you just watch and see" and me and Alexis ran pass him and continued on up the stairs and continued moving toward the way out.


	43. duel number 3

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and people who like this story on the next update day which I don't know when that will be but sometime in the future I am going to be doing a double update which actually since I'm working on this now I guess it will be the next one after today. Two chapters will be up on the next update day which again I don't know when that is I've been fighting a cold for a while and haven't really had the energy to work on these chapter.**

 **Before anyone in the reviews asks why I have been updating regularly it is because the chapters I have been posting earlier then this is because those are the ones I have had in storage for when I'm not feeling well.**

" **Talking"**

" _ **Thought"**_

" **Yelling** "

 _Last time in Harry potter GX_

 _Now dark paladin attack his stardust dragon and finish this duel" and stardust dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and he fell to his knees and said "you may go but you will never get out of here with the girl" and I said "you just watch and see" and me and Alexis ran pass him and continued on up the stairs and continued moving toward the way out._

Harry's P.O.V

After about halfway down the hall of the next floor the next challenger came out of a door and activated his duel disk and I did the same and we both drew our opening hands. He said "I'll go first and I'll just set three cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll activate the magic card nobleman of crossout which allows me to destroy your facedown monster and that's not all but you have to remove from the game all of them including the ones in your deck as well." I removed my old vindictive magician from the field and the one in my deck" and he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew.

"I'll activate the spell card spell economics which for the spell cards I normally have to pay life points for I now don't and next I activate dark magic curtain. Now I special summon dark magician from my deck and while normally it would have to pay half my life points I don't have to anymore. Now dark magician attack his life points directly."

He said "I activate my trap card gravity bind which makes it so that we can't attack with level 4 or higher monsters." I said "well shoot I'll end my turn with one facedown card" and he drew and said "I'll activate reasoning which now you declare a level and if it's that level I have to send it to the graveyard but if it isn't that level I get to special summon it."

I said "four" and he started flipping cards over until he showed me the first one and it was buster blader and he said "well what do you know a level 7 when you declared 4 so come out buster blader. I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card change of heart which lets me bring your buster blader to my side of the field.

Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together my dark magician and your buster in order to summon dark paladin." He said "doesn't matter you can't use it" and I said "that may be but you can't get by it so I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I'll pass" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards.

Now I activate hand destruction which forces us both to draw our whole hands and then we draw the same number. Now I'll end my turn with a facedown card" and he drew and said "I activate hand return which if I discarded any cards last turn or this turn I get to add them to my hand. Next I'll summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll pass" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back buster blader from your graveyard and that's gives my skilled dark magician a counter.

Now I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll pass" and I drew and said "I'll do the same and he drew and said "I activate skill successor which gives Alexandrite dragon a 400 points boost and then I activate mystical space typhoon which gives me the ability to destroy one magic or trap card on the field and I choose one of my facedown cards.

Now I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll have to pass" and he drew and said "I'll summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card spell power grasp which lets me add a total of two counters to skilled dark magician and then get another from my deck.

Now I'll activate the effect of my dark magician which lets me summon dark magician from my graveyard and now I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "okay first I'll sacrifice my dragon dwelling in the cave and Alexandrite dragon to summon the might red-eyes black dragon. Now I'll sacrifice him to summon something even more powerful I special summon the red-eyes darkness dragon.

Now I activate the trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on the field and I choose my gravity bind. Now I activate altar for tribute which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy one monster on your field and gain life points equal to the monster's original attack points and I choose dark paladin.

Now I'll attack dark magician with my red-eyes darkness dragon" and my life points dropped to 2600 and he said "I'll end my turn." I drew and said "you are done I activate another dark magic curtain which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck. Now buster blader attack red-eyes darkness dragon" and his life points dropped to 5200.

"now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 2700 and I said "now I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "first I'll summon lord of d. and then activate the flute of summoning dragon which lets me summon two dragons to the field. Now I'll cut down the dark magician to size."

Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2100 and he said "I'll end my turn" and I said "It's over buster blader attack his lord of d." and his life points dropped to zero and he said "I may have lost but at least I went out with a bang" and the holograms disappeared and we continued past him and headed to the end of this corridor.


	44. duel number 4

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have favorited this story I'm back with another chapter. at this time we're getting close to the end of this part of the story where they are getting away Also don't forget to read the author's note below.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Yelling** "

 _Last time on Harry potter Gx_

 _Dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2100 and he said "I'll end my turn" and I said "It's over buster blader attack his lord of d." and his life points dropped to zero and he said "I may have lost but at least I went out with a bang" and the holograms disappeared and we continued past him and headed to the end of this corridor._

Harry's P.O.V

After getting to the bottom of the next flight of stairs I saw that someone was waiting with a duel disk activated so I activated my duel disk and we drew our opening hands and I said "I'll take the first move this time so I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I'll activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the field spell I just added magical citadel of Endymion.

Now I sacrifice my skilled dark magician in order to summon dark magician due to the effect and the three counters on skilled dark magician goes to my citadel. Now dark magician attack his alexandrite dragon" and he said "I activate my trap card altar for tribute. This card at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy one monster on your field and I gain life points equal to the original attack points."

His life points rose to 6500 and I said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon my skilled white magician in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "first I'll flip summon green turtle summoner which lets me destroy one card on your field and I choose skilled white magician.

Now I activate the magic card reasoning which lets me flip cards on the top of my deck after you call a level and if you call the level of the first monster flipped it goes to the graveyard. If it's not the level you call then I get to special summon it" and I said "I call level 4" and he flipped them over and the first monster revealed was dragon dwelling in the cave.

He said "well since it was a level 4 it stays in the graveyard but no matter because now I sacrifice my Alexandrite dragon and my green turtle summoner in order to summon the red-eyes black dragon." I thought " _I don't like the looks of this he has the set up for the combo with these decks"_ and he said "now I sacrifice my red-eyes black dragon in order to summon red-eyes darkness dragon.

Now red-eyes darkness dragon attack his life points directly" and the attack hit and my life points went up to 4400. He said "how did your life points increase" and I said "simple I activated my trap card nutrient z which gave me 4000 life points before you attack hit since I was about to take more than 2000 points of damage."

He said "well I'll end my turn" and I drew and he said "I chain to your summon skull invitation which now for each card that goes to our graveyards the person who lost the card takes 300 points of damage." I said "well that won't stop me from playing cards I activate the magic card spell economics which means now when I play spell cards that normally take life points I don't lose the life points.

Now I activate dark magic curtain which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck" and my life points dropped to 4100. "Now I activate polymerization to fuse together my buster blader and dark magician in order to summon dark paladin" and my life points dropped further to 3200. "Now dark paladin attack his red-eyes darkness dragon and since he gets a life point boost of 2500 bringing his total to 5400.

He said "well to chain to your attack I remove from play skill successor which lets me target one monster I control and that monster gains 800 attack points this turn at the cost of one card from my deck and I choose my hyozanryu." His dragon's attack points rose to 4700 and I said "that's still not enough and I said "oh did I forget to mention skill successor negates your paladin's effect." His life points had dropped to 6200 due to hyozanryu going to the grave but my dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1400.

He said "looks like your life points are more damaged and since dark paladin was sent to the graveyard your life points go down further" and my life points dropped to 1100. I said "well I activate my facedown card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards" and my life point dropped to 800. "Now I'll play mystical space typhoon to destroy your skull invitation and I set two card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "fist I'll summon Alexandrite dragon in attack mode and now red-eyes attack his life points and finish this" and when the smoke cleared my life points has rose to 5200 and he said "let me guess two nutrient z and I said "you guessed right" and he said "Well that doesn't matter Alexandrite dragon attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 3200.

"Now I'll place one facedown card on the field and end my turn by activating swords of revealing light" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card re-fusion which normally I would have to pay 800 life points to activate this card but due to spell economics I don't have to. This card also lets me revive monster fusion monster in my graveyard and I choose dark paladin and end my turn."

He drew and said "first I'll activate good goblin housekeeping which lets me draw one card since I don't have another good goblin housekeeping in my graveyard. Now I'll summon lord of dragons to the field in attack mode and I'll activate the flute of summoning dragon which lets me summon two dragon monster from my hand and I choose the blue-eyes white dragon and mythic water dragon.

Now I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card dust tornado which lets me destroy the only spell card on your side which is swords of revealing light. Now dark paladin has more power so thank you for summoning those dragons last turn" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 7400 "now dark paladin attack his lord of dragons" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and we ran up the stairs and right past him.

 **Okay before I place my main schedule for updating today I am planning on started the second season of the alien duelist but I am in need of OC's for that story. I am thinking of having synchro summoning in that story as well so if you have any OC's that use synchro monsters and want them to be in that story please send them to me.**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas for the second season of alien duelist then please send them to me as well because I have no idea how the summer portion of the first season will end I am needing some ideas. I am planning on having the summer portion done by near the middle of May this year and I am starting a new story so that's something to get excited about.**

 **My main schedule for updating is**

 **Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday – harry potter GX**

 **Monday/Wednesday/Friday – some random other story**


	45. tag-team dueling

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been waiting on an update since the last one I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter I am going to have the first tag team match since Harry and Alexis have been kidnapped. The reason I am having a tag team match is because well I'm not planning on having another duel with my real dragon deck for a while now.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

 _Last time on Harry potter Gx_

 _Now I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card dust tornado which lets me destroy the only spell card on your side which is swords of revealing light. Now dark paladin has more power so thank you for summoning those dragons last turn" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 7400 "now dark paladin attack his lord of dragons" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and we ran up the stairs and right past him._

Harry's P.O.V

As we got halfway through the corridor we were in I was surprised that someone hadn't been waiting for us to duel against me. As we got to the stairs that is when it made sense since both the boss who I had dueled in the park and another challenger were there and both had their duel disks active and had the first five cards in their hands.

I said "let me guess a tag team duel me and Alexis against you two" and the boss said "you got that right" and I activated my duel disk and used magic nonverbally to summon Alexis's duel disk and deck and had it appear on her arm. We drew our opening hands and the boss said "first the girl goes then me then you then my subordinate here."

I said "sounds good to me" and Alexis drew and said "I'll activate the spell card spell economics which means now our team doesn't have to pay life points to activate spell cards. Now I summon royal magical library in defense mode and activate pot of greed to draw two card. That also gives my library a counter and now I activate the spell card spell power grasp to give my library two counters.

What's better I get to add another spell power grasp from my deck to my hand and now I remove the three counters on my library to draw one more and then I'll end my turn." The thug drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn with one card facedown' and I drew and said "Alexis mind I borrow the library" and she said "not at all" and I said "I'll sacrifice royal magical library in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I activate terraforming to add a field spell to my hand and I choose magical citadel of Endymion. Now I activate the field spell I just added and now I activate the effect of my magical marionette which lets me remove two counters in order to destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose your facedown monster.

I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and the subordinate drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two card. Now I place two cards facedown and activate swords of burning light which as long as I don't control a monster none of your monsters can attack and now I'll end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode.

Next I remove three counters from the magical citadel and send skilled dark magician in order to summon dark magician from my hand. I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and the boss drew and said "I'll activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice so say hello to tri-horned dragon.

Now tri-horned dragon attack dark magician" and I said "I don't think so I'll activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and he said "lucky punks I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate the effect of magical marionette to destroy tri-horned dragon by removing two spell counters from the field spell.

Now I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate spell power grasp which lets me add a total of two counters to skilled dark magician one counter to magical marionette and one to the field spell card and as you know from when Alexis activated it I get another from my deck. Now I activate the magic card field barrier which mean now magical citadel cant's be destroyed or replaced with another field spell.

Now I sacrifice my skilled white magician in order to summon buster blader Alexis mind if borrow dark magician" and she said "not at all." I said "okay I activate polymerization in order to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to summon dark paladin and I'll end my turn with a facedown card." The subordinate drew and said "I activate the claw of hermos which I send blue-eyes white dragon and this magic card to the graveyard in order to summon red-eyes black dragon sword.

Now since a monster was summoned on my side of the field swords of burning light are destroyed but that doesn't matter because since a card on my field was destroyed I can special summon interplanetarypurplethrony dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of my red-eyes black dragon sword which lets me equip it to my interplanetarypurplethrony dragon.

Now for being equipped my dragon gets 1000 points and then 500 more for each dragon on the field or in the graveyards." interplanetarypurplethrony dragon's attack points rose to 4700 "now interplanetarypurplethrony dragon attack his the girl directly" and I said "dark paladin intercept the attack" and dark paladin was destroyed and our life points dropped to 7700.

He said "I'll end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I'll activate the magic card re-fusion in order to summon back dark paladin. Now I activate de-fusion which splits him back into the two monsters used to summon him. Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse the dark magician on the field with the two in my hand in order to form ultimate dark magician.

Now for the effect of ultimate dark magician he can mimic the effect of any monster on the field but as long as that monster remains on the field the monster's effect is negated as long as ultimate dark magician is on the field." Ultimate dark magician's attack points rose to 4000 "now ultimate dark magician attack the boss's life points directly" and the subordinate was about to say something but the boss said "don't even think about it." Their life points dropped to 4000.

Alexis said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and the boss drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll activate the effect of my magical marionette and destroy your interplanetarypurplethrony dragon at the cost of 2 spell counters. Now I activate the magic card dimensional fusion which lets me remove from play fusion material monsters from the field or the graveyard to summon a spellcaster type fusion monster.

So I remove from play buster blader on the field with the dark magician in my graveyard in order to summon dark paladin now attack that facedown monster my dark paladin." He said "you triggered the effect of my hane-hane which lets me target one monster on the field and return it to the player's hand or in the case of fusion monster returns them to the extra deck and I choose ultimate dark magician."

Alexis said "sorry but I activate the magic card de-fusion which splits my ultimate dark magician into the three dark magicians used to summon him which means your monster has no target." I said "okay let's finish this dark magician attack their life points directly" and their life points dropped to 1500 and I then said "okay magical marionette attack directly and finish this duel."

Their life points dropped to zero and when the smoke and holograms were gone it was revealed that they were knocked out cold which I thought that I had triggered a shadow game but I wasn't sure until now. Alexis and I continued on our way out of the building and after a while I noticed a bunch more of them were coming after us which I said to Alexis "grab on and get a good grip."

She did so and after a moment of focusing hard I apperated us to the mansion and with how much magic I had been using lately I collapsed and the last thing I remembered was Alexis running inside.


	46. wizards duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have stuck with me through this whole story I'm back with another chapter. As we are done with the part where Harry and Alexis are running for what seemed like their lives because well their lives were at stake. This chapter will be where Harry makes his 'move' with some help from Alexis.**

"Talking **"**

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

 _Last time on harry potter GX_

 _Their life points dropped to zero and when the smoke and holograms were gone it was revealed that they were knocked out cold which I thought that I had triggered a shadow game but I wasn't sure until now. Alexis and I continued on our way out of the building and after a while I noticed a bunch more of them were coming after us which I said to Alexis "grab on and get a good grip."_

 _She did so and after a moment of focusing hard I apperated us to the mansion and with how much magic I had been using lately I collapsed and the last thing I remembered was Alexis running inside._

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in what I recognized as one of the medical bay beds that were in our mansion and I was glad that I had enough energy to appearate me and Alexis to the mansion from the middle of town. I was wondering what had happened when I remembered that I had used too much magic and as a result I had collapsed

After lying back a for a few moments and just resting my head on the pillows I looked over and saw Alexis sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs that we had in the infirmary. It looked like she had been there for a while since she had bags under her eyes, and her hair was in disarray. I then looked to the other side of me and saw the ancient face that I had used a spell on myself to get away from for the rest of my life.

I jumped up and out of the bed and said "what are you doing here Dumbledore" and he said "if the ministry had their way you would be on the way to Azkaban right about now." I said "that still doesn't explain what you're doing here" and he said "I'm giving you the chance to come back to the wizarding world and to become the wizard you were destined to be" he said cryptically.

I said "what exactly do you mean by that" and he said "that means that I wish you to come back and destroy lord Voldemort" and I said "sorry but that's not going to happen." He said "I understand that after you cast that time reversal spell on yourself that you have picked up the hobby that muggles call duel monsters didn't you."

I said "yeah what's it to you" and he said "because I'm willing to give you a chance to decide your fate whether you stay here and keep going on the same path as you have or come back to Hogwarts with me all rests upon your dueling skills." I said "okay one I had no idea that you had a dueling deck and two I am undefeated so you'll have you're work cut out for you."

He said "I am also undefeated true I haven't had many duels but I am still undefeated" and I activated a duel disk and he said "you wouldn't happen to have another one of those contraption at your disposal would you." I opened up a hidden panel grabbed one of the spare duel disks that we had on the estate and tossed it to him.

He placed it on his arm and said "so how do you turn this on" and I said "just flip the switch on the bottom of the disk" and he did so and it activated and I did the same. it was then that Alexis woke up and said "what's up and who are you dueling" and he said "woke up and the headmaster of my old school was sitting here.

Now we're about to duel to decide whether I stay here with you or go back to Hogwarts with him" and she said "okay" and me and Dumbledore drew our opening hands and he said "I'll start with hand destruction which forces both of use to discard two cards from our hands and then draw 2 more. Now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon Gemini elf in attack mode now attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate the effect of a monster in my hand battle fader since I'm about to receive a direct attack I can now special summon him to the field. Not only that but thanks to the special ability your battle phase is now over."

I said "okay I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the spell card hand destruction which forces both of us to discard our entire hands and then draw the same number of card as we discarded. Now I'll summon one monster facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon skilled white magician in attack mode.

Now I'll activate my facedown card pitch-black power stone which once per turn I can take one of the spell counters off my power stone and then add it to a monster that can have a spell counter placed on it and I choose skilled white magician. Now I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush which gives Gemini elf the power to inflict piercing battle damage to you.

Now Gemini elf attack battle fader and thanks to fairy meteor crush you get hit for 1900 points of damage" and he said "Actually I don't because I activate the facedown card I placed last turn defense draw which during damage calculation the damage I would get hit with gets reduced to zero and I get to draw one card."

He drew the card but his battle fader was destroyed and I said "skilled dark magician attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate the effect of the battle fader in my hand to special summon it and end your battle phase." I said "I know your plan for now you're stalling to get the 5 pieces of exodia the forbidden one but I have the card to stop you I activate the magic card, card destruction which forces us both to discard our hands and then draw the same number cards we discarded.

Now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician which lets me tribute it to special summon a buster blader from my deck since he has three spell counters on him. I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "you may think you have stopped the forbidden one from appearing during this duel but you have only delayed him.

I activate the spell card of sanctity which forces us both to draw until we hold 6 cards and now I'll end my turn with one facedown card." I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card magical stone excavation which lets me discard two cards from my hand and get a spell card in my graveyard and add it to my hand.

Now I activate the spell card I added back to my hand polymerization in order to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin. Now I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards and add one to my hand while the other two get shuffled back into my deck.

Now I summon one monster facedown and now dark paladin attack his battle fader" and battle fader was destroyed "now Gemini elf attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my facedown card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "fine I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

He drew and said "I hope you're ready because you know how I said you just delayed the forbidden one's appearance" and I said "I remember you saying something like that." He said "Well I have just drawn the card I need I activate the spell card contract with exodia. You see since I have all 5 forbidden one pieces in my graveyard I now summon exodia necross from my hand.

Now for the effects of exodia necross first the left leg stops him from being destroyed by battle, the right leg protects him from spell cards, the left arm protects him from trap cards, the right arm lets him inflict piercing damage when he destroys a monster, and the head gives him 500 more attack points each turn so now he gains 500 for a total of 2300.

Now attack Gemini elf" and I said "I activate my facedown card waboku which stops my monster from being destroyed this turn but my life points still take a hit" and my life points dropped to 3600 and he said "I'll end my turn." I said "you know I was at battle city when my father faced exodia necross so I know how to defeat him" and I drew and said "what you know the heart of the cards still serves me. I activate the magic card soul release which lets me remove from play up to 5 card from either of our graveyards and I think I pick to remove from you graveyard.

So I'll remove from play all 5 pieces of exodia from your graveyard so now your exodia necross loses all it's power. now time for you to face the most powerful card in my deck I sacrifice Gemini elf, dark paladin, and my facedown monster in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode and since he gains the combined attack points of the monsters I tributed this duel is over.

Winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly and end this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms of his facedown cards disappeared and I said "you put a good fight but I think the better duelist still came out on top." He then said "I tried to get you back to hogwarts but you turned it down so now I have no control over what the ministry of magic decides to do with you."

He then appearated away and I was wondering what he meant by that but I decided not to dwell on it considering I still wanted to make up to Alexis for worrying her which I knew I did but it was to get her out of the situation we were in but I still felt the need to make up to her. I walked over to her and said "so where do you want to go for our next date" and she got a mischievous look on her face and I wondered what she was planning.

 **Okay another chapter done also I'm running a little contest if anyone can guess what Alexis is planning put in a private message to me and if you're right you'll get whatever story you want updated or even started if you want something that I haven't done yet.**

 **The only stipulations are that it has to be about one of the following: ben 10, harry potter, iron man armored adventures, dragon ball z, total drama series, Danny phantom, yugioh series, x-men evolution, or wolverine and the x-men, or a crossover of any of them.**


	47. spellcasters Vs insects

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been waiting for this chapter in this chapter I'm going to be going with a somewhat similar way from one of my older stories but I'm not going to reveal it that much but it will be somewhat similar. Also this chapter in detail is where in the beginning it will seem like a fluff chapter but after that it will become more like the story you all have known so far.**

 **There will be a small element of the villain in ben 10 known as doctor animo so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms which at this point wasn't unusual but I was still wondering how I got such a great girl to become my girlfriend. As I was getting out of the bed while trying not to wake her up she woke up and said "why don't we just stay in bed all day." I said "Because I've planned something for today and it involves going out" and she said "okay" and got out of the bed and she went and got changed as did I.

After she came out I was surprised at what she was wearing it was a deep blue blouse that showed some cleavage but still too little to be considered indecent, a dark blue short skirt that stopped about halfway down her thighs, black stockings, and deep blue high heels. She said "is this formal enough for where we're going" and I said "maybe a little too formal but if you want to wear that it's fine with me" and I was sure there was a slight blush on my face.

She said "it's comfortable so I'll wear it I think" and I said "okay then" and she said "so where are we going" and I said "that my dear is a surprise." I then grabbed one of the bandanas that I kept in my room in case I was having a bad hair day and didn't have time to fix my hair before leaving and folded it over. I then walked behind her and tied it over her eyes and she said "is this really necessary" and I said "I want you to be surprised when we get there."

She said "okay" and I said "I'll carry you down the stairs on my back" and she got up on my back with some assistance from me and I headed down to the kitchen and picked up the picnic basket that I had the cook pack specially for me today in which I gave the best tip she got in the house considering it was more than we paid her for her paycheck. I then said "are you holding on tight" and she said "yes" and I said "okay then" and then I pictured the place which was a clearing that I often went to when I needed to clear my head. After appearating there I said "okay we're here" and she got off my back and then I used a handy little spell that I had read about to unpack the basket and set it up the most effective way and I said "you can take the blindfold off now."

She did and judging by the look on her face even though she had lived in domino city for her entire life she had no idea that this place even existed and said "how do you know about this place." I said "when I was young and I needed to clear my head I would head into the forest since that's where I felt most as home and I stumbled upon this place and you're the first person I've ever shown."

She said "well I feel honored" and then she grabbed me by the collar of the shirt I was wearing and she smashed her lips against mine" and I said "I take it you like it here" and she said "yeah It's calming" and I said "I'm glad you like It." She then noticed the picnic that I had set out with the spell and she said "you were planning this all week haven't you" and I said "you caught me red handed" and as a joke I used a spell to turn my hands red and held them up.

She started laughing at my pun and I started laughing with her and I used the counter spell to chance the color of my hands back to normal. Before I sat down on the cloth I thought I heard a sort of cackling and I looked around seeing there was no one there so I just brushed it off as nothing. After the lunch we were just lounging around and I noticed that Alexis had dozed off but then I heard a twig snap and a nasally voice say "go now my pet and bring me the girl."

At that moment I saw a huge spider rushing toward me and Alexis and before I could even draw out my wand the spider hit me and knocked me into a try which knocked the breath out of me. Since I couldn't move yet I was forced to watch the spider wrap Alexis up and then carry her into the forest and it was gone when I got up.

I then drew my wand and went in the same direction as the spider and then I noticed a bit of what looked like silk on the tree and I continued on following the growing trail of silk until I got to another clearing that reminded me a lot of the Acromantula nest in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts I looked up and saw Alexis's chocolate brown eyes looking down at me. I was about to cast a charm to get her down when a face that I had hoped to never see again came out of the opening of the clearing on the other side.

I said "Weevil what is the meaning of this" and he said "I heard that you hold all three Egyptian god cards after winning last year's battle city tournament." I said "I did" and he said "Well we both have something the other wants so how about you hand me all three Egyptian god cards and I give you back you girlfriend."

I said "even if I could I wouldn't because see after winning them I distributed them out between Alexis, Zane Truesdale, and Myself" and he said "Well then how about this you give me your god card and I let your girlfriend go." I said "I'll give it to you alright but you have to win it in a duel" and he said "Very well" and he tossed me the older model of duel disk and I put it on my arm and activated it.

I said "When I win you better keep true to your word and let Alexis go" and he said "you mean when I win you'll give the god card" and drew my opening hand and said "we'll see." He drew his opening hand and said "since you challenged me I'll go first" and he drew and said "I'll start by summoning ultimate insect level 1 in attack mode and now I'll activate the magic card insect barrier and I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon skilled white magician in attack mode and then I'll activate the magic card swords of revealing light which makes it so you can't attack for three turns and I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate my facedown card DNA surgery which makes all monster on the field any type I want including yours so I'll turn your magician into an insect.

Now I activate the effect of my ultimate insect by sending his level 1 form to the graveyard I can upgrade him into his level 3 form and I'll end my turn with one more card facedown." I drew and said "I'll activate my facedown card pitch-black power stone and activate the effect once per turn I can transfer one of the counters from it onto skilled white magician.

Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the effect of my ultimate insect level 3 by sending it to the graveyard along with one card in my hand I can summon level 5 from my deck and now I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the effect of my pitch-black power stone and add a counter to skilled white magician.

Now with that done I can activate his effect by sending him to the graveyard with his three counters I can summon a buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard. Now I activate the magic card lightning vortex which at the cost of one card in my hand lets me destroy all monsters on your field. Now buster blader attack his life points directly" and he said "you must be denser then you let on because I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "buster blader attack his facedown monster" and his monster was destroyed and he said "you triggered the effect of gokipon which since you destroyed it by battle I am now allowed to add an insect monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "first I'll activate the magic card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand. Now I'll activate said field spell forest which gives all my insect monsters a boost of 200 attack points. Now I'll activate the magic card spiritual forest which if one of my insect monster were to be attacked and destroyed for the first time they're not destroyed. Now I'll activate the magic card cost down which at the cost of one card in my hand all monsters in my hand are leveled down by two levels.

Now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my gokipon and now I sacrifice him in order to summon insect queen. Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I'll activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Now I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush and equip it to buster blader. Now I'll activate the effect of my skilled dark magician by sending him to the graveyard I can summon a dark magician from my deck. Now I activate the magic card that will seal your demise polymerization which lets me fuse together dark magician with buster blader in order to from dark paladin. Now I activate one of his effects by discarding my entire hand I can destroy all spell and trap cards on your field.

Now dark paladin attack his insect queen with dark sword strike" and insect queen was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3500. "Now I activate my facedown card crusher soul any monster that I discard from my deck half of their attack points get taken out of your life points so I'll discard two dark magicians and then a buster blader to finish off your life points.

His life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I gave dark paladin a curt nod as did he and then he disappeared. I then said "if you wish to get out of here to tell the tale then you better get Alexis down from there now" and he said "oh I will" and he pulled out a gun. I said "you better not be doing what I think you're doing" and he said with a huge smirk on his face "what I'm getting her down although her life depends on how good of a shot I am."

He then loaded up a bullet and as I thought he was about to shoot up at Alexis's cocoon he quickly shot at the ground and a huge smoke cloud appeared and he said "now my pet get me out of here" and when the smoke dispersed he was gone and I used the severing charm on the tree branch that was holding Alexis and then I used the levitating charm to lower her to safety.

After another quick severing charm on her cocoon she got up and said "well I figured something out" and I said "what is it" and she said "if that happens every time we come here then I'm never coming back to that clearing." I said "I'll place protective charms around it that make it so that muggle's can't' come within 100 feet of it."

She said "in the magical world aren't I considered a muggle" and I said "in a way yes but I've also read or heard from a friend that a muggle can cast some magic if they believe in it hard enough and I know you believe in it since you've seen me using it all year." She said "yeah which I still don't understand any of it but when you explain it I'll just keep nodding and agreeing."

I then replied "sound good" and she said with a seduction in her voice she said "what do you say we head back to your place so I can give you the reward for saving me from the cockroach." Without even thinking I said "just grab on" and she did only difference was that this time it was a lot lower than my shoulder and I was lucky that I was able to focus enough on my bedroom to appearate us there


	48. reunion of family

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been following this story since the beginning or even if you're new I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter I'm going to have one of my OC's with an evil beginning face harry but it will be the beginning of the arc of the second season or in this case the second story following this.**

 **Also in this deck there will be many differences to the deck because as a duelist with real decks I do update my decks quite regularly so please don't go pointing out differences in the decks in the reviews or my private messages. In this chapter at the beginning Alexis will be really OOC with all said that needs to be said and without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms which that alone wasn't odd the thing that was odd was the fact that we both were bare as the day we were born. After a moment I remembered that we finally sealed the deal last night which from how passionate she had been last night I had a feeling that she had been waiting for a while but being as clueless as I am at some things I didn't pick up on her hints.

After getting out of the bed or rather attempting to get out of the bed to get dressed for the day the reason I say attempting is because as I was starting to get up her arms snaked around me and held me like a vice so I knew she was awake. She said "why are you getting up since the whole shadow rider ordeal you've been my personal furnace and last night you were definatly doing your job" and I said "I didn't know that was my job."

She got the look on her face that I loved it was the pouting face and I said "I have another surprise for you today" and she said "well I doubt the surprise will be better than going to that beautiful place last week." I said "Actually it is and before you get dressed for something fancy it's actually casual" and her next comment made me blush slightly "being around someone as rich as you is just cause enough to dress up fancy."

I said "not that I don't love it when you wear one of your dresses the only time that someone around me is dressed fancy is for a social event thrown by my father." She said "well as the eye candy of one of the richest people in the world don't you think I should be dressed at least somewhat formal at all times" and I said "dear I don't care what you dress in to me you're as beautiful in a baggy shirt and jeans with holes in them as you are in one of your dresses."

She said "enough with all the sweet talk" and I said "Well let's get ready for the day" and I dressed in one of my favorite summer outfits a dark blue sleeveless shirt, light blue shorts, and cyan sandals. After waiting for about 10 minutes Alexis came out of the bathroom in just a towel and I blushed to where it must have been noticeable considering she chuckled and said "oh come on you saw me in less last night."

I said "I'll wait downstairs for you" and she said "I'll be down in about 5 minutes" and I walked down the stairs and I approached one of the servants that my father had employed a while back and said "so are the preparations ready" and he said "yes all we're waiting on is for you and Miss. Rhodes to be out of the house."

I went through where me and Alexis were going to go for today and estimated how long we would be gone and said "okay once we're off the property everyone will have about 5 hours to get everything ready" and he said "we'll have it done in about 3 hours." The servant walked away just as Alexis came down the stairs and I was very surprised as what she was wearing.

She was wearing a uniform that looked like and obelisk blue female uniform but also different she had on a white blouse that was almost all the way buttoned up, an orange short skirt, and blue platform shoes. I said "okay you ready for the day to start" and she said "defiantly" and I said "okay since where we're going for lunch is across town we'll take my motorcycle."

We headed to the garage and when she saw my ride I saw her jaw drop and she said "this is your motorcycle" and I said "yeah." It was the basic blue Yamaha FJ-09 with dark magician on the side and the newest addition the winged dragon of Ra on the hood. I said "you think this is over doing it you should have seen my father's limo when he was determined to get all three Egyptian god cards.

He had the design of Ra on the front so when you were going to meet it on the road you were looking into the mouth of Ra, slifer on the side so basically image Ra with the body of slifer, and design of obelisk on the roof." she was silent for a moment I image trying to picture that and then started laughing and I said "okay anyway our reservations are for noon and it's eleven now so we better get going.

I opened up the storage compartment that was under the seat of the bike and pulled out two helmets and passed one to Alexis and put one on myself. After driving through the streets of domino for about 10 minutes I pulled up to the restaurant and Alexis jaw dropped again at where we were. It was her favorite restaurant the flaming dragon ( _ **note that this is not a real restaurant**_ ) and we were about to go in when someone shouted my name.

I saw that it was one of the people who I had defeated at the battle city tournament and one of my favorite cousins Amanda. I said "so what brings you here Amanda" and she said "I've been looking for you and uncle Seto told me that you had reservations here today so I decided to come and challenge you to a rematch."

I took a look at my watch and saw that we still had over 30 minutes before our reservations were for and I said "Well okay but It'll be short since our reservation is for noon." I opened up the storage compartment again and pulled out my personal duel disk which had a blue frame, and a dark blue light to show that it was active."

She activated her duel disk as did I and we drew our opening hands and I said "why don't you go first" and she said "okay I'll start by summoning fire princess in attack mode and then I'll activate my magic card blue medicine which gives me 400 life points and also that activates the effect of my fire princess which when I gain life points she takes away 500 of your life points."

My life point dropped to 3500 and she said "I'll end my turn with two cards facedown" and I drew and said "I'll just set two cards facedown and end my turn" and Amanda drew again and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Now I'll also summon one monster of my own in facedown defense mode and activate my facedown card Raigeki break which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy one card on your field and I choose fire princess." I discarded my wonder balloons and fire princess was destroyed in a shower of pixels. "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll flip summon stealth bird in attack mode which activates his special effect

You see whenever he's flip summoned he deals 1000 points of damage to you" and a beam shot of stealth birds mouth and hit me which dropped my life points to 2500. "Now I activate another of his effects once per turn I can flip him back into facedown defense position and now I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

I drew and said "first I'll flip summon old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one monster on your field and I choose your facedown stealth bird" old vindictive magician's staff glowed brightly and he thrust his hand outward and stealth bird shattered into thousands of pixels. "Now I'll sacrifice old vindictive magician in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode.

Now Trance the magic swordsman attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1400 and she said "I'll activate my facedown card the roads of destiny which lets both of us flip a coin and if the result is heads we gain 2000 life points and if the result is tails we lose 2000 life points." She tossed a coin up the air and when it landed it was on heads and her life points rose to 3400 and I did the same only my result was tails so my life points dropped to 500.

I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll activate the magic card wave-motion cannon which during each of my standby phases I can place a counter on it and during my main phase I can send it to the graveyard and you get hit for 1000 points of damage for each counter but for now I activate the monarchs stormforth in order to tribute your trance in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode.

Now dark magician girl attack his life points directly and finish this" and I said "I activate my facedown card draining shield which negates your attack and gives me life points equal to the damage I would have taken" and my life points rose to 2500 and she said "you're just delaying the inevitable but I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate hand destruction which forces both of us to discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back buster blader in attack mode and then I activate magical stone excavation which lets me add a magic card back to my hand at the cost of two cards in my hand. Now I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse the buster blader on my field with the dark magician in my hand in order to from dark paladin.

Now dark paladin attack her dark magician girl" and he did so and her life points dropped to 2500 the same as mine. I then said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "since it's my standby phase I add one counter to wave-motion cannon and then I'll summon key mace in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I hope you're ready for using a burn deck now I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush.

Now when dark paladin attacks and his attack is higher than the defense of the monster he's attacking the difference is dealt to you as damage. Now dark paladin attack key mace and finish this duel" and dark paladin sliced key mace in two before it disappeared and a burst of pixels and Amanda's life points dropped to zero and dark paladin stayed around long enough to give me a curt nod and I did the same.


	49. birthday duel tournament

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who would like to kill me with a rusty knife for one of my chapters where something bad happened to a character you like I'm back with another chapter. in this chapter we'll be continuing how Harry and Alexis celebrate her birthday even though It hasn't been mentioned yet but in the story it is Alexis's birthday.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will wrap it up but I have no idea whether it will or not. Without further ado let's get on with the story.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After the lunch I had with Alexis we got back on the bike and as I took off her arms snaked around my waist. As she was about to ask where we were going I said "we're going back to where we encountered weevil so we can get the basket and dishes back since I kind of took the good dishes with us." She said "okay but I doubt this bike is good off-roading."

I said "you would be surprised it's actually the best off-road machine ever made" and I took it off the road onto the slight dirt path on the way to the clearing." I pulled over and said "we'll relax here for a few hours since we're not due back at the estate for a few hours still." She said "okay sounds good" and then she stripped off everything except her underwear and she must have saw my questioning look.

"What I've wanted to go swimming and what better place than here in the fresh springs" and I chuckled and said "okay then let's do it" and before diving in she asked "you do know an instant drying spell right." When I nodded she dived in and after a minute resurfaced and said "Well what are you waiting for get in" and I said "okay then."

I then took off the shirt and shorts and kicked off the sandals and after carefully folding the shirt I then dived in and had a feeling that the aftershock of the dive hit Alexis considering when I came up I felt another wave of water hit my head and upper body. After three hours of swimming and a quick drying spell on us we were back on the road and she said "so are we headed back to the estate."

I nodded and she said "okay then" and after about 20 minutes on the road we were pulling up to the gate and I punched in the access code and the gates opened. After we got through the gate they started closing and after parking the bike in the garage we headed to the front door and I said "there's something I have wanted to tell you all day but waited until now since I had this all planned out."

I opened the door and along with everyone I said "surprise" and I also saw that the servants had done a good job decorating the place. There was a huge banner in the very center of the room that said 'happy birthday Alexis', a three layer cake on one of our smallest tables which was about the size of one of the dining room tables in a normal person's residential house.

In the room was my father, my mother, Jaden, Syrus, Chumney which I was surprised about, Zane, Mindy, Jasmine, and Atticus. As she walked in I saw that she was grinning from ear to ear and we headed to the center of the room and she kissed me with more passion than ever before. She then said "you had this planned all day didn't you" and I said "why do you think we were at the clearing most of the afternoon.

She said "well let's get this party started" and I said "Well we Kaiba's have a tradition whenever one of us has a birthday. When the party begins the guests participate in a tournament of sorts where the guests are pitted up against each other in matches decided by the birthday person and the winner of the tournament get to challenge the birthday person who can either accept the challenge or decline it."

She said "okay so do I just saw two people and they go at it" and I said "yes but first I have to do a bit of magic" and I cast a spell on the chair she was sitting on and it turned into a throne with stairs leading up to it. She said "okay so now we'll start the tournament right" and I said "yep so who do you want to see face off against each other."

She said "I want you to face off against Atticus" and I said "no problem" and he said "let's do this" and we both activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and he drew and said "I'll go first and I'll summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode. Next I activate my black chick's effect by sending him to the graveyard I can now special summon red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

Finally I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I'll activate the magic card gold sarcophagus which lets me select one card from my deck and remove it from play for two turns and then it gets added to my hand. Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back red-eyes black chick in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect again by sending it to the graveyard I'll special summon another red-eyes black dragon in attack mode." I said "sorry to do this to you but I activate the magic card dark hole which destroys both your red-eyes black dragons" and he said "Well they had to be retired at some point so why not now."

I said "okay anyway how about you finish your move" and he said "I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll just set one card facedown and that's my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I activate ancient rules which lets me normal summon a level 5 or higher monster without a sacrifice so say hello to red-eyes black dragon.

Now I sacrifice him in order to special summon red-eyes darkness dragon which thanks to the special effect he gains 300 for each dragon monster in my graveyard now attack Harry directly" and I said "sorry but I activate the trap card magic cylinder which lets me absorb your attack and direct it at you" and he said "that's not happening because of one of my facedown cards seven tools of the bandit.

You see when you activate a trap card I can pay 1000 life points to negate your trap card" he said as his life points dropped to 3000. The attack burst through the cylinders and hit my life points which dropped to 100. He then said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Now I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Also since it's been two turns since I activate my sarcophagus I can add the card I removed from play now I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "red-eyes darkness dragon attack his life points directly and finish this" and I said "before that happens I activate the trap card mirror force and then I activate solemn wishes which whenever I draw a card I gain 500 life points."

His red-eyes darkness dragon was destroyed and he said "I'll end my turn but be warned red-eyes darkness dragon isn't done yet" and I drew, my life points went up to 600 and I said "I'll activate my black magic ritual which lets me sent as many monsters as I need to meet or exceed 8 stars so I discard dark magician and buster blader in order to summon magician of black chaos.

Now I activate the magic card magician's fusion which lets me fuse monsters in my graveyard together to form a spellcaster type monster so I fuse dark magician with buster blader in order to form dark paladin. Now both my monsters' attack his life points directly and finish this" and the double attack had dropped his life points to zero and the holograms disappeared.

I then turned to Alexis and said "so whose up next and she put her hand to her chin as if thinking about the next two and I knew that she was going to pick me to be one of them again. She said "the next two to duel will be harry and Jaden" and we readied our duel disks and drew our opening hands and he said "you can go first" and I said "sounds good to me" and I drew.

"to start I'll activate the field spell cards magical citadel of Endymion but more on the effects later and next I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and one card facedown and I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I'll activate polymerization in order to fuse together elemental heroes avian and burstinatrix in order to from elemental hero flame wingman.

Now flame wingman attack his facedown monster" and I said "sorry but I activate the trap card draining shield which lets me negate your attack and then I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points." My life points rose to 6100 and he said "well shucks I guess I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

I drew and said "first I'll flip summon my facedown monster which is magical plant mandragola which activates the effect letting me place a spell counter on my magical citadel of Endymion. Now I sacrifice my plant in order to summon trance the magical swordsman and now trance attack elemental hero flame wingman."

He said "sorry but I activate my facedown card hero barrier which as long as I have a hero monster on the field I can negate one attack." I said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the field spell card skyscraper" and I smirked knowing what was going to happen which skyscraper took the field for a minute and then the scenery chanced back to the magical citadel.

He said "what's going on" and I said "the effect of my magical citadel you see whenever it's going to be destroyed whether by being replaced by another field spell or another card effect I can remove one spell counter from it in order to keep it on the field." He said "well I'll just switch flame wingman into defense mode and end my turn by setting two cards facedown."

I drew and said "I activate the magic card dicephoon and you see what I roll determines the effect" and I rolled a dice and it landed on five. "Nice a five which means now I can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field and I choose your facedown cards. Now I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush which gives my trance the power to inflict damage to you even if your monster is in defense mode.

Now trance attack his flame wingman" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2600. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse together elemental heroes burstinatrix and clayman in order to form elemental hero nova master in attack mode good luck getting past him."

I drew and said "I'll just set one card facedown and attack nova master with trance" and both monsters were destroyed and our life points remained untouched. He said "by why would you do that it left you wide open for a direct attack" and I said "it was worth it I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode."

I said "I'll activate my facedown card call of the haunted which lets me bring back trance the magical swordsman in attack mode and then I can change the attribute to any one I want and I choose dark" he said "okay I don't see how that helps you but I activate the magic card spark blaster which lets me switch any monster on the field from defense to attack mode and vice versa.

Now I chance trance to defense mode" and he kneeled and he said "now Sparkman attack trance" and I said "sorry Jaden but I activate my trap card black illusion which makes my monster immune to being destroyed this turn" and he said "I guess I'll end my turn after using Spark blaster to switch Sparkman into defense mode."

I drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and now trance destroy Sparkman" and Sparkman along with spark blaster were sent to the graveyard. "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card fusion recovery which lets me add a fusion material monster and polymerization back to my hand.

Now I activate the magic card polymerization in order to fuse clayman with burstinatrix to form elemental hero rampart blaster in defense mode. Now here's the real kicker if I take away half of rampart blaster's attack points she can still deal damage to you equal to the attack points that I reduced to that's 1000 point of damage to you."

My life points dropped to 5100 as the rockets from rampart blaster hit the ground in front of me and I heard my father mumble "I'm glad these are holograms." He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "now I activate the magic card swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking at all for three turns.

Now trance attack rampart blaster" and rampart blaster was destroyed and I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I can't do anything so I'll end my turn."

I drew and said "that was the last chance I gave you now I sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon catapult turtle in attack mode. Now while I don't know what monster you have facedown I can still defeat you by activating my catapult turtle's effect as many times as possible so now I'll tribute trance in order to damage your life points" and his life points dropped to 1300.

Now I'll sacrifice mystical elf to inflict 400 points of damage to you" and his life points dropped to 900 and I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll end my turn with one card facedown and switching my catapult turtle to defense mode."

He drew and said "I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon elemental hero bladeedge in attack mode. Now bladeedge attack catapult turtle with slice and dice strike" and I said "sorry but I activate my facedown card negate attack" and he said "Well I guess I'll end my turn then." I drew and said "I activate the magic card known as self-sacrifice you see whenever I have more life points then my opponent I can take double the life points my opponent has which in this case is 1800 you still following me."

He said "I think so" and I continued on "then after taking that much away from my life points" and my life point dropped to 3300 "and one monster on my field" and my catapult turtle disappeared "I can then inflict damage equal to the life points you have remaining." His life points dropped to zero and he said "that was awesome we have to duel again sometime."

I said "oh we will when we're not called upon to save the world" and he laughed and said "yeah we get called on quite a bit to do that." I said "so whose dueling next" and she said "harry and Syrus" and I said "I'm up for it" and he said "Well I'm not sure I am" and I said "how about this I don't use the Egyptian god card that I have."

He said "Well that makes me feel a little better" and we readied our duel disks and drew our opening hands and I said "how about you go first" and he said "well okay I'll summon gyroid in defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll activate the magic card gold sarcophagus which lets me remove one card from play for the two turns and after those two turns then I can add the card I removed from play to my hand.

Next I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate polymerization in order to fuse gyroid with the steamroid in my hand in order to summon steam gyroid. Now steam gyroid attack his life points directly" and I said "sorry but I can't afford the 2200 life points so I activate my facedown card mirror force."

Steam gyroid was destroyed and he said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll pass" and he drew and said "I summon patroid in attack mode and I activate his special effect which lets me take a look at one card that you have facedown at the cost of not attacking this turn."

My facedown flipped up revealing that it was call of the haunted and he said "I have nothing else I can do so I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activated gold sarcophagus which means now I can add the card I placed inside to my hand. Now I activate said card I just add polymerization which lets me fuse together dark magician and buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin.

Now I activate my facedown card call of the haunted in order to bring back buster blader now buster will attack patroid" and patroid was destroyed and his life dropped to 2600. "sorry for doing this Syrus but I have to in order to win dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this" and he said "that's not going to happen I activate my facedown card negate attack which stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

I said "very well I'll activate the magic card wonder balloons which for each card that is discard all your monsters lose 300 attack points and for now I'm discarding 2 and then I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I'll summon gyroid in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "now buster blader attack gyroid" and he said "the effect of gyroid activates which means he's not destroyed in the first attack."

I said "yes but I have another attack remaining so dark paladin destroy his gyroid" and gyroid was destroyed and I said "now I activate the magic card, card of sanctity which lets both of us draw until we hold 6 cards. Next I discard one card to give my wonder balloons another counter and then I remove from play dark magician and mystical elf in my graveyard in order to special summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning.

I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and he drew and said "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I discard one more card to add another counter to wonder balloons. Next I activate the magic card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and then add one of them to my hand and then shuffle the other two into my deck.

Now black luster soldier attack his life points" and he said "sorry but I activate my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and then smashes right into your life points" and my life points dropped to 1000. "Okay that doesn't matter buster blader attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and buster blader swung his sword and then Syrus's life points dropped to zero and my monsters disappeared.

Syrus then said "well at least I lasted longer than I thought I would" and I said "yeah you have improved" and Alexis then said "the next match will be Zane vs Seto" and they activated their duel disks and drew their opening hand and Zane said "since you're the legend Mr. Kaiba why don't you go first" and he said "Very well" and drew a card and said "I'll activate the magic card white dragon ritual which lets me ritual summon paladin of white dragon by sending the vorse raider in my hand to the graveyard.

Now I activate paladin's effect by sending him to the graveyard I can special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck but blue-eyes white dragons can't attack this turn but she couldn't anyway so I'll end my turn." Zane drew and said "all I can do is set these two cards facedown and that's all for now" and father said "sorry but if the top graduate of my academy can't do better than that then I would say he has to go back to first year there.

I activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me normal summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose another blue-eyes white dragon. Now blue-eyes attack his life points directly" and Zane said "I activate my facedown card raigeki break. This powerful trap card lets me destroy one card you have on the field and I choose the blue-eyes that isn't attacking."

The left blue-eyes was destroyed but Zane's life points dropped to 1000 and I instantly knew that he was going to lose and father said "I'll go easy on you and end my turn" and Zane drew and said "no need to go easy on me first I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate the magic card dark hole which destroys every monster on the field and then I summon mechanical chaser in attack mode.

Now mechanical chaser attack Mr. Kaiba's life points directly" and father's life points dropped to 2150 and father said "that was a good move but don't call me Mr. Kaiba because of two reasons, one the last name is the only connection I have to an old snake in the grass, and two it makes me feel old." Zane said "okay I'll end my turn" and Father drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted which lets me bring back blue-eyes white dragon."

Zane said "sorry but I activate the trap card trap stun which stops your trap's activation and destroys it" and Father said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." Zane drew and said "I'll sacrifice my mechanical chaser in order to summon Jinzo in attack mode. Now Jinzo attack his facedown monster" and the monster was revealed to be a card that I used quite a bit.

"you destroyed old vindictive magician and as you should know from dueling Harry as much as you did he never leaves empty handed so say goodbye to Jinzo." Jinzo was destroyed and Zane said "there's nothing else for me to do at this point I'll end my turn" and father drew and said "I summon cyber stein in defense mode and end my turn."

Zane drew and said "since you control a monster and I don't I can special summon cyber dragon from my hand. For you it only gets worse I activate the magic card naming summon this powerful magic card can only be activated if there's at least one monster on my side and one monster on your side. Since the monster on my side of the field is called cyber dragon I can summon any copies of him I have in my deck.

However you can also do the same for cyber stein" and my father growled "I don't have any more in my deck" and Zane said "Well too bad because I special summon two more cyber dragons. Now I activate the magic card power bond which lets me fuse together two of my cyber dragons in order to summon cyber twin dragon."

I saw that my father was lost and he said "but you had three why didn't you just summon cyber end dragon" and Zane said "you'll see now I activate cybernetic fusion support. At the cost of half my life points I can fuse monster from my hand, field, or graveyard so I remove from play my cyber dragon on the field along with the two in my graveyard in order to summon cyber end dragon.

Now cyber twin dragon attack his cyber stein" and Father said "I activate my trap card machine barrier as long as we both have at least one machine monster on the field I can negate one attack" and Zane smirked and said "I was hoping you would reveal your last facedown card because now cyber end dragon can destroy cyber stein and better yet he can inflict the difference in his attack point from cyber steins defense points and deals the difference to you as damage"

Cyber stein was destroyed and my Father's life points dropped to zero and he said "well I never thought that anyone except Yugi would have beaten me." Zane said "Well you yourself said I was the top student at duel academy so that right there says that I actually learned something and I didn't spend all my time dueling rookies."

 _ **(Okay I know you all want to see the rest of the duels but I'm not going to spend all the time to do that so let's say that Harry made it to the duel against Alexis after a narrow win over Zane. Before anyone asks why I'm not putting the rest of the duels down is because this chapter is already long enough but I'm going to have one final duel in this chapter.)**_

It had all come down to this it was the rematch of Alexis against me and I was more ready than ever to defeat my girlfriends deck although I knew it would be difficult because of the fact that her deck was so similar to mine in almost every way. We activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and I said "why don't you go first my dear" and she drew another card.

"First I'll activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me normal summon a level 5 or higher monster without a sacrifice so say hello to your favorite monster dark magician. Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon my silent magician level 4 in attack mode and then activate the magic card gold sarcophagus.

This powerful magic card lets me choose any card I want from my deck and remove it from play and in two turns I get it back in my hand and finally I place one card facedown and end my turn." She drew and silent magician's attack points rose to 1500 however it looks like she didn't notice "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and now dark magician attack silent magician" I said "are you sure you want to do that since silent magician has more attack points then dark magician" and she then noticed what drawing those cards did for me. She said "actually I place one card facedown and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the effect of my silent magician level 4 if I send him to the graveyard I can special summon his level 8 counterpart from my deck. Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion which gets a spell counter every time a spell card is activated. Now I activate the magic card wonder balloons which stays on the field and for every card that I discard then all your monsters lose 300 points for each card.

Now I discard my magical stone excavation which takes 300 of dark magician's attack points and now I'll attack dark magician with my silent swordsman." Dark magician was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2700. "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card magician's fusion which lets me fuse spellcaster type monsters either on the field or in my graveyard to form a powerful monster."

I said "but the only spellcaster monster you have in the graveyard is one dark magician" and she said "did you forget about when I discarded the two mandatory cards from graceful charity so I remove from play all three of my dark magician's in order to form ultimate dark magician. Now I also activate the effect of ultimate dark magician which when he's summoned I can special summon another fusion monster from my extra deck and I choose dark paladin.

Now ultimate dark magician attack his silent magician level 8" and silent magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3800. "Now dark paladin attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped further to 1200. "I'll end my turn with one card facedown" and I said "before my turn officially begins I activate my facedown card solemn wishes which every time I draw a card I gain 500 life points."

I drew and my life points went up to 1700 and I said "since It's been two turns since I activate gold sarcophagus I get to add the card to my hand. Now I activate the magic card, card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands" and my life points rose to 3200. "now I activate the magic card black magic ritual which lets me special summon magician of black chaos at the cost of monster equal to or more than 8 stars and I special summon him in defense mode then I activate the magic card earthquake.

This card switches the positions of all face-up monsters on the field so both your monsters go to defense mode and my magician of black chaos gets switched to attack mode. Now I activate the powerful magic card solidarity which as long as I have only one type of monster in my graveyard such as spellcaster all monsters of the same type on my field gain 800 attack points" and magician of black chaos's attack points rose to 3600.

"Now magician of black chaos attack ultimate dark magician with chaos scepter strike" and ultimate dark magician was destroyed and Alexis's life points rose to 3700. She said "did you forget that when ultimate dark magician is destroyed I gain 1000 life points." I said "I knew but I had to destroy it before you could switch it back to attack mode."

She said "good thinking there" and I said "I know and I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "magician of black chaos attack dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and I said "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" and she drew

She then said "I'll summon another monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician now dark magician attack her left facedown monster" and it was revealed to be old vindictive magician. "The monster you destroyed was old vindictive magician and as you know he never leaves empty handed" and my magician of black chaos was destroyed.

I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards. Now I activate the magic card polymerization which lets me fuse together the dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin and I'll end my turn there." I drew and said "I'll activate polymerization in order to fuse together dark magician on my field and the buster blader in my hand in order to like you form dark paladin.

Now I normal summon Gemini elf in attack mode and then I activate the effect of wonder balloons to discard the rest of my hand in order to give it 4 more counters so your monster's now lose 1500 attack points. Now Gemini elf attack Alexis directly" and dark paladin was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3200.

"now dark paladin attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 300 and I said "I'll end my turn" she drew and after quickly observing her hand she placed her hand flat on top of her deck which I knew meant that she was surrendering and I said "why did you surrender" and she said "because I had nothing in my hand that could help me defeat you.

Also I wanted to get to my main birthday present sooner than later" the last part she whispered lustfully in my ear and I almost immediately felt the lust that she induced in me.

 **Holy cow 10 pages used up on this chapter alone anyway in case any of you are wondering why Alexis didn't use the effect of dark paladin to negate magic cards the reason is because she forgot about that effect. I mean you just make a deck and you sometimes forget about effects of monsters right and it takes time to use it to memorize the effect of monsters.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to be about them getting ready to head back to duel academy after another day hanging in the clearing that was originally only Harry's and quickly became Harry's and Alexis's relaxing spot.**


	50. duel for marriage

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been waiting for this story to get done so I can get onto the events of the second season. Well wait no longer after this chapter because that's exactly what I'm going to do so this chapter is the finale of the first season events. For those of you who have been waiting for one of the most important things in this season it's happening finally I'm going to have Harry propose to Alexis.**

 **In this author's note I'm not going to be going into much more detail then that but it will happen eventually in this chapter. At the end of the chapter there will be a different P.O.V but only because that is what will start the jump start of second season events. I think I've said everything that I need to so without further ado let's begin the chapter.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms which was the position that we got into after another passionate night of lovemaking. I was still surprised that we were still together after all the stupid stuff I did that put my life in danger but I was also glad since after getting over me doing the stupid things the bond I had created with Alexis had grown in strength.

I took a look at her face and saw that she was awake and I said "Well good morning beautiful" and she responded "as well to you." I said "just out of curiosity do you have your bags packed for departure tomorrow." She said "yes why" and I said "Because I have a reservation for two at the best 5 star restaurant for the both of us."

She said "it's not like I don't enjoy the fancy dining and jewelry but you know I've said before that you don't have to spend so much on me." I said "I know I don't but I want to oh and that reminds me I was planning this for Christmas of this year at duel academy. However after thinking a lot last night you, me and Zane since we all possess an Egyptian god card our lives are in danger more than not.

I've pushed my plans up by quite a bit" and I reached into the safe in the wall that holds my collection of cards and grabbed something out of it. I walked over to Alexis's side of the bed and kneeled down and said "will you marry me" and I opened the box I had grabbed and revealed the content to Alexis. A 20-caret diamond ring with 20 smaller diamonds surrounding the base.

Without hesitation Alexis said "yes I will" and I grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger and during the most passionate kiss we've ever had I got a call on the video function of the monitor on the wall. It was my Father and he said "when you two are done with the kiss you have a visitor here" and I said "okay we'll be down in a few minutes."

After getting dressed and brushing our teeth and all the other necessary things we did in the morning we headed down to the living room where I had a feeling that Father had taken him to wait for us. After opening the door Alexis said "Hey dad what are you doing here" and as she said this she ran over to him and gave him a hug."

He said "well I wanted to meet the young man that stole my little girl's heart" and she turned to me and said "harry this is my father…" and I said "Jayden Rhodes best in the pro leagues also known as major Caius ( _ **I know in the anime that Yugi is the best in the pro leagues and Kaiba is second but for the sake of this story Alexis's father is and Yugi and Kaiba only show their skills in the battle city tournaments)**_ it's an honor to meet you."

He said "same to you" and I saw that his eyes to the ring on Alexis's finger and he looked at me and said "I see that you plan to wed my daughter." I said "yeah I asked for her hand in marriage this morning and in retrospect I guess I should have asked you beforehand." He said "well how about this we'll duel and if you win I'll give you my blessing but if you lose then well the wedding is canceled before it could even begin planning."

I looked over to Alexis to see if she agreed to me accepting this challenge and she nodded and I said "very well I accept your terms." I grabbed two duel disks out of a safe on the wall that we had in the living room and we placed them on and activated them and drew our opening hands." He said "since I'm the challenger I shall go first" and he drew his 6th card.

"first I'll set two cards facedown and summon landrobe the land vassal in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and place three cards facedown the field and I'll pass it back over to you." He said "Thank you" and he drew and said "I'll sacrifice my landrobe in order to summon granmarg the rock monarch in attack mode.

That activates his special effect which lets me target one facedown card on your side of the field and I can destroy it and I choose the face down in the middle of your back row. Now granmarg attack his facedown monster" and I said "since you attacked aroma jar when it was face down on the field it now has the effect that it can't be destroyed in battle and I gain 500 life points every end phase from here on out."

He said "very well I'll place one card facedown and activate the magic card tenacity of the monarchs which at the cost of revealing one monster with 2400 attack and 1000 defense points I can now add any monarch spell or trap card from my deck to my hand and then I'll end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the magic card dark magic curtain.

At the cost of half my life points I can now special summon a dark magician from my deck in defense mode" and my life points dropped to 2250. "Now I activate the magic card earthquake which switches the positions of all monsters on the field so both my monsters are in attack mode and your monarch is in defense mode. Now dark magician attack granmarg the rock monarch with dark magic attack."

Granmarg was destroyed and I said "now aroma jar attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 3500 "now I'll end my turn" and my life points rose to 2750. He drew and said "since you have two spell or trap cards in your back row I can special summon my escher the frost vassal to my field in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice her in order to summon raiza the storm monarch which activates the effect which lets me send one monster on your field back to the top of your deck and I choose dark magician. Now raiza attack aroma jar and while it's not destroyed you still lose life points" and my life points dropped to 850. "I'll end my turn" and my life points rose to 1350.

I drew and said "I'll switch my aroma jar to defense mode and end my turn" and my life points rose further to 1850. He drew and said "you think I didn't see you doing that I activate the magic card the monarchs stormforth which for this turn only if I were to tribute summon a monster I can tribute one of your monsters.

I sacrifice your aroma jar in order to summon zaborg the thunder monarch in attack mode now attack his life points my monsters and finish this duel" and I said "sorry to burst your bubble I activate my trap cards dimensional prison for when zaborg attacks and raigeki break for when raiza attacks." He said "I am surprised I'll end my turn for now."

I drew and said "I'll summon skilled white magician and now I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I activate card of sanctity which lets both of us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I activate the magic card polymerization which lets me fuse together the dark magician in my hand along with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin.

Now I activate the effect of my skilled white magician which lets me send it to the graveyard since it has three spell counters on it." He said "what good would that do you" and I said "Because when he is sent to the graveyard with three spell counters on him I can special summon a buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard.

Now dark paladin attack his life points directly" and he said "you triggered my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card enemy controller which lets me select one monster on your side of the field and change its battle mode and I choose dark paladin.

Now I activate a card that you and your father are very familiar with pot of greed which as you should know lets me draw two cards. Now I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two cards. Next I place one card facedown and activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back battle fader in defense mode and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll place one card facedown and then I activate the magic card solidarity which as long as I have only one type of monster in the graveyard such as spellcaster monsters then all monsters of that type on my field gain 800 attack points. Now I'll switch dark paladin to attack mode and now buster blader attack his battle fader.

Now dark paladin finish this duel" and when the smoke cleared his life points remained untouched after dark paladin's attack. I said "how do you still have life points" and he said "because of the secondary effect of battle fader you see if he's sent to the graveyard the turn that it happens I don't lose any life points."

I said "I'll just set one card facedown then and end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "buster blader attack that facedown monster" and his monster was revealed to be level eater and I said "any last requests" and he said "just take care of my little girl" and I nodded and said "Dark paladin attack his life points directly and finish this duel."

Dark paladin took a massive swipe with his sword and his life points dropped to zero and before dark paladin disappeared along with the rest of the holograms he gave me a curt nod.

Chazz's P.O.V

I was walking around the academy island since I didn't have anywhere to go after my brothers disowned me since I couldn't beat that damn Kaiba. After the memory of that was played yet again I just kicked the ground out of frustration while yelling " **WHY CAN'T I BEAT HARRY POTTER** " and then someone behind me said "because as of right now you don't have the power to."

I turned around and said "who's there" and the person stepped out of the cover of the trees and I saw that they were hiding behind and said "why merely someone who wants to help you." He said "how can you help me with the way you're dressed" and he said "because much like you I was once a troubled kid who had a rival that I couldn't defeat."

I then said "so what can you do that would help me" and he said "I have recently acquired this little trinket from a vacation to Egypt. The person who sold it to me said that if I were to be in any type of duel while holding this trinket that I would win no matter what." He said "how much do you want for it" and his response surprised me more than the time when I first lost to a slifer slacker at the promotion exams.

He said "all that I want from you when I give you this trinket is the total destruction of Harry potter" and without any thought I said "it will be done" and he said "excellent. Now all you have to do is pass the test that this trinket will give you" and I replied "what is this test." He said "all you need to do is hold it and if it lights up then you are the one that is truly destined to have it."

After a moment of hesitance I then grabbed it and it glowed as bright as the sun and this mystery man said "that means the trinket known as the millennium rod has accepted you as its master." I then said "not that I don't appreciate this but could you tell me what your name is" and he said "in a different world from the one you know it's one of the most feared names lord Voldemort."


End file.
